Superhero Anarchy
by enigmatic-evil
Summary: What Happens When The Worlds Authority Is Taken Over? Well, You Hope That Somebody Figures It Out Before Its Too Late. Then You Have, SUPERHERO ANARCHY!
1. Chapter One

It was Possiblilty City, the most prosperous city in the world. 2.4 million people lived in it. Since the age of the great war. The Mutants vs The Humans, a peace treaty was made in the ladder months of 2165. The population of the earth, tottaly wiped out, but now the earth was finally on the up and up again. The war left alot of sour tastes in peoples mouths, but many Mutants wanted to show the world that they were worth the trust that was broken in the war. Possibility City was named such, as a safe place where Mutants and Huams co exist peacefully. In countries in Africa and Europe was dominated by Anti - Mutant organizations and Countries in North America and South America were flooded with Pro Mutant organizations. The tention you could cut with a knife.  
  
In the small town of Dodge, in northeastern Canada. A small vigillante group of Mutants worked together, to keep the country safe.They were called James Cain, the teams leader, code named Varnet. Walked into the main meeting room with a newspaper. A circular table was in the room, with 5 seats, for the teams five members. Rayvin Mitchels, the cool, collected Ninja, sat at one of the seats. His code name is Blood Raven, Another seat was occupied by the team Brute, Kevin Yates, code named Rage.  
  
"The news today, anyone been watching it?" James announced.  
  
Rayvin looked up. "Yes, the third dissapearance of a Team Mutant X member in as many weeks."  
  
James nodded. Looking around, he sat down. "There are only two members left, and if this is going in a pattern like I think it is, Its not going to be very long before the entire Team Mutant X has dissapeared."  
  
Kevin chuckled with a laugh. "Well what the hell are we so worried about? Its teams like us, that do all the ass busting to get jobs done. And Team Mutant X just reaps the benifets."  
  
A Redhead stood in the doorway, the 4th member of the team. Jennifer McNaulty, code named Citadel. She smiled. "Whats got all you boys all tied up in a knot. Hmm If you ask me, I say we should get outa this wintery hell and go someplace warm to do all this superhero stuff. Like, Hawaii."  
  
James looked to Jennifer with a smirk. "Its warm sure, but its also a nuclear testing ground. I dont really want to have to deal with growing a third arm."  
  
Jennifer chuckled. "You deal with the third leg just fine, whats wrong with another arm?"ti  
  
Rayvin looked to the group. "Okay, so what are we going to do about this. God knows what chaos will erupt if Team Mutant X dissapears entirely. We need to prepare for something like that."  
  
James nodded. "I understand that. Thats why we're preparing, keeping aware. Im fairly certain that if TMX was eliminated. Possibility City would be the first target for all those Anti - Mutant terrorist groups.."  
  
Jennifer nodded. "Why dont we get someone into Possibility City? Check things out first hand."  
  
James nodded "Two and a half steps ahead of you Jen, We have Duane in the city, he's going to give us a full progress report, also talk with his friend from TMX, he knows people, he'll get us info."  
  
Kevin looked up. "You trusted Duane on a mission? Remember last time you sent him off on assignment."  
  
James nods "He will not be a worry."  
  
That leads us to our 5th member. Duane Bannts, code named Kindred Sat in a bar in Possibility City. The bar called "The Lucky Rabits Foot" Was just a small town bar, hard to find those in the big city, everythings a classy night club or a sports bar, not easy to find your little neighbourhood pub. He sat at the bar counter, talking with a woman.  
  
"Im a mutant ya know. Yep, I can see in slow motion, heh, its helpful for when you're dodging bullets. People get picky when you are walking around with these."  
  
The woman looks to the two .45 Colts in backpack style side holsters, under his court. Half the bar raises, revealing shotguns, rifels or pistols. A redneck in a "Tommy Trucking" hat walks up.  
  
"You just be sayin you wuz a mutant?"  
  
Duane chuckled in his seat, looking to the woman he was talking with. "Excuse me for a second..." He stood up, easily shorter than the man, Duane was no small man at 6'3" 245 pounds. The guy however easily stood 6'8" and was atleast 300 pounds of muscle. "Always the farmers that gotta be hastling me isnt it? Put your shotgun away, and we'll settle this like civilized human beings?"  
  
The farmer scoffed and looked. "I aint no, civilized human being, atleast not around no stinkin mutant. I wont be standin to see no mutant freak in the same bar that im in!"  
  
Duane laughed at the man, drawing a gun and pointing it at the farmers face. "Let me tell you something, you and all your hick friends, I could shoot you, all them, the bartender, kiss this beautiful woman i've been talking to for the last 20 minutes, then roll over that table behind you and leave, without a single bullet hole in me." He chuckled. "Or I could just do this..."  
  
He put his gun back in his holster, and with his free hand, punched the Farmer right in the face with all the strength he could muster, pretty strong for a guy who's the pinnacle of human capability. The Farmer fell back and landed on the table, breaking it and going through it. He chuckled and took his stool back, the silent bar's chatter picked up and the other farmers put their guns away.  
  
Duane just looked at the woman. "Hicks, cant talk with em too sensible, or they get angry."  
  
Back in Dodge the other four members of the team sat. Deciding what to do. They sat in seemingly a meeting. James twirled a pen in his fingers 


	2. Chapter Two

Duane stood outside the pub. A large hole where the door used to be. People were fleeing the scene Duane had both guns in hand, across from him, a man in body armour, looked like a human tank, holding a missile launcher. Duane shot two guns worth of clips at this man, the bullets just pinged off the the armour.  
  
"You're fucking kidding me."  
  
The man in the armour chuckled and pointed his Rocket Launcher at Duane. He launched another Rocket at Duane. Duane saw the rocket coming at him in super slow motion, it was his power. Seing things in slow motion. He dived out of the way, the rocket contacting a car behind him. Creating a huge explosion. Duane got back upto his feet.  
  
"You're really not a nice person. That car looked good."Duane looked at his watch, he spoke to it. "Bike, Armour." And his speed bike, suddenly became encaced in an practically indestructable armour. Duane looked at the man, he ran at him and jumped to tackle him. But The Tank, knocked him aside with a backswipe of his arm.  
  
"You're a puny excuse of a mutant!"  
  
The tank man stalked after Duane, leaving foot prints in the cement as he walked. "Im going to crush your bones into paste, and I'll make sure to spread your ashes into the ocean like im sure you wanted."  
  
Duane looked at him, grabbing a foot long metal rod, it extended into about a five foot long staff. "I got one question for you... Do you like chicken?" He pointed the rod at him, and shot a bolt of lightning at the suit of armour. "Because you're gonna become fried like one!" He said as he shot another bolt, the man from the suit of armour let out a yelp of pain before falling over. "Cocky little bastard." He said standing up.  
  
Police Sirens were heard off in the distance, Duane cursed as he walked back upto his bike. He unsummoned the armour and sat on his bike, turning it on and reving it up. He sped off before the police arrived. What he didnt count on was the fact that he was driving off the direction the police were coming. Seeing this they stopped him roadside. a group of police stood by their cars as one of the officers approached Duane.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, you're driving pretty fast back there, and where's your helmate."  
  
Duane groaned, the last thing he needed was a run in with the police. He looked. "Bar fights get pretty hasty around here, I was hoping to beat the traffic."  
  
The cop smirked but looked more persistant to get this guy under arrest. "Bar fight? You sure do fit the description a witness gave us. He says a man, fitting your description, punched him in the face, threatened the life of him and his frends then when he left, nearly blew up the bar..."  
  
Duane smirked, musta been that hick, he though. Looking at the cop "Listen, theres a guy back there, big, in green armour, bet you he'll answer all your questions if you ask him, just let him cool off first." Duane snickered.  
  
The cop growled. "You're coming with me, please step away from the bike, get on your knees, hands on your head."  
  
Duane complied with a sigh. The Cop handcuffed him and dragged him to the car, throwing him in. The cop smirked as it drove off. The cops eyes glowed a deep red. "Everything is going according to plan."  
  
James sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling, sighing deeply. He just wanted to get all this overwith, so he could go back, working day to day, not worrying about solving problems of why The America's largest Mutant Defence team TMX, has gone missing, atleast 3/5ths of it has anyway. And he didnt have a clue if Duane was making any progress. A knock at his bedroom door he looked with a curious glanse. At the door was Jennifer.  
  
"Whats got you all tied up in knots?" She asked with a slight smile as she walked in and sat beside him on the bed. "Listen James. We got Rayvin en rout to go look for Duane, we'll find him. Im sure he just forgot to check his com link or he maybe got out of that rut he was in and is back on duty. He cant stay away from that bike of his for too long. You know that."  
  
James nodded. "Hmm, well, if Rayvin cannot find him, Im sure he'll come up with something. I just, you cant be too careful."  
  
Jennifer smirked "Why are you so paranoid James, because TMX is 3/5th gone, doesnt mean they'd kidnap Duane, Why would they try to target a little rebel group, in nowhere canada like ours? Think about it James, you're the leader. Use the head that gets the job done, not the head that gets the chicks." She chuckled. "Rage is cooking dinner tonight, you sure you dont want me to order pizza."  
  
James nodded "Get a few hawaiians and peperoni's, Rage'll get over the fact that we dont like his cooking eventually."  
  
Jennifer, "You got it Capitan."  
  
Jennifer walked off and James sighed, "Hate it when she calls me capitan."  
  
Kevin stood at the door. "Hmm, havin a bit of trouble with the lasagne, I umm, think its best we order out... and I think its best you dont go to the kitchen til.... I call the plummer, probably the gas man, and... definately the maid."  
  
James glared. "What did you do?" He said standing up and already walking to the kitchen.  
  
Kevin smirked but followed with a stuttery talk. "Its not really a matter of what, I, what I did, its more a matter of, I was filling the pot when i yanked off the cold knob, and then I tried to put it back on so you wouldnt notice and water started spurting out, so I clogged that up with a cloth, and then the pipe under the sink burst, but I got that plugged up and turned off the switch so the water aint running anymore..."  
  
James and Kevin got to the kitchen and James hands and eyes flared a green glow before they got to the door. The floor was covered in water, the pipes seealed by being crushed. The pot with the noodles was on fire, and the oven was smoking.  
  
Kevin chuckled a bit and looked. "Im going to get the dry vac and start getting this cleaned up."  
  
James looked. "The first good Idea you've had in 8 years." 


	3. Chapter Three

Rayvin arrived in possibility city his job was simple. He had to find Duane, bring him home, he wasnt even sure if Duane was captured, all they knew is that they got the distress signal from his com link, and then he stopped responding to his com link after the distress signal left. Rayvin went to where the com link signal was. The tavern Duane was hanging at earlier.  
  
He found the man in the armour, left just as Duane had. Rayvin looked at him after prying off the helmate, he assessed that the burns, and the rocket launcher, then the hole in the wall, were what made the distress signal, Duane must've hurt him. Didnt surprise Rayvin one bit. The Blood Raven had this awful habbit of having to clean up after Duane over the years.  
  
"You were fighting a mutant... where did he go?"  
  
The tank groggily spit at Rayvin but the flacid wad of saliva just ended up landing on his own face.  
  
"Dont... know... who... you... are... talking about..."  
  
"You wont get much outa him, he's good as dead."  
  
Rayvin looked up, the woman Duane was talking to stood looking at him. Walking towards him. Rayvin dropped The Tank and looked to her.  
  
"And I suppose I will get more information out of you? Who are you?"  
  
The woman walked right upto Rayvin, and showed him a badge, she was a member of TMX. "I am Patricia Underwood, otherwise known to the general public as Hurricane."  
  
Rayvin nodded. "I am aware of who you are miss. May I ask what you want?"  
  
Hurricane shook her head. "We know who you are. Rayvin Mitchells, or do you prefere being called Blood Raven?"  
  
Rayvin blinked curiously, she intrigued him, maybe their low level operation had been looked at more than he was aware. "Rayvin is fine... whatever is easiest for you to remember."  
  
Hurricane nodded "You're low level operation has shown as much interest in our missing TMX Members as TMX has... Thats why I am here, I was here to find out as much as I could from your team member Duane Bannts, otherwise known as Kindred, is that correct?"  
  
Rayvin nodded looking at her. "Knowing him, he probably spilled his whole plan?"  
  
Hurricane chucled "He was, curteous, in giving me the information I hoped to aquire."  
  
Rayvin looked "Just what did he tell you?"  
  
Hurricane shrugged "Your leader, James Cain, has been keeping a close eye on this situation. Your group is a rebel group based in northern canada, a small town called Dodge. About a 6 hour drive away. He was sent here to find out as much as he could about our team members dissapearences, he rambled about how he was single while he stared at my breasts."  
  
Rayvin stared blankly at her. "You would be surprised how easily he's swayed by most women that give him more than one glance, let alone show interest in him."  
  
Hurricane smiled "He's a good guy, I can assure you that any information we've attained will not be given out of our organization."  
  
Rayvin nodded. "Okay... what do you want with me."  
  
Hurricane looked with a sigh. "Your friend was taken by some cops, roughly an hour and a half ago. Except they werent police officers. They were an anti-mutant organization, called Anthrax, their goal for years has been to neutralize the mutant problem, as they call it. They're a branch of a chain of organizations that make the Anti - Mutant Web, they have Duane..."  
  
Rayvin sighed. "I dont know who I feel worse for, Duane... or Them..."  
  
Hurricane raised an eyebrow "Why?"  
  
Duane was in the interrogation room of the Anthrax HQ in Possibility City. Duane had that bright light on his head, he was sitting in the chair. The "police officer" from earlier was circling the room. "Tell me, Duane, why are you in town?"  
  
Duane looked upto him, a glare that would probably make most people wet themselfs "I dont know, why are you wearing those pants with that shirt, what kind of police officer dresses like that."  
  
The officer gave Duane a swift backhand, as Duane stumbled out of his chair and onto the ground. The officer grabbed Duane by the shirt, his guns on the table, his 'staff' also on the table. The man held him tightly as he pulled him upto eye level. "You listen to me you mutant punk, I eat shit like you for breakfast. You tell me why you're in town, I know every single mutant that lives in this city, and you're not one of them 'Duane Bannts' Why were you here. Who do you work for?"  
  
Duane smirked "You eat shit for breakfast? Wouldnt your daily diet consist of donuts and other sugared paistries?" He looked. "I dont even know what you're talking about, I've lived here all my life."  
  
The officer looked at him. "You want to know something. Im no police officer, Im a worker, for Antrax, an anti mutant organization. Now if you want to Live, you're going to tell me why you're in town!"  
  
Duane chuckled "I was in town, to have a thresome with your mother and your system."  
  
The officer threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut. "Im tired of your shit!" He said "Get in here boys, he's not responding to my ameture interrogation. Get Ben and Max in here!"  
  
Duane smirked "A foursome, you kinky bastard."  
  
Max and Ben walked in two huge guys, massive, one picked duane up, and the other punched him right in the face. The officer looked at him. "Now Duane you're going to answer our questions or you're going to die, understood."  
  
Duane smirked. "How about, you kiss my ass." Duane with a swift movement broke out of his handcuffs with sheer muscle, hit Max with a roundhouse kick to the jaw, and Ben with a thunderous fist to the gut, followed by a knee to the face. He looked to the officer, drawing his guns, and putting them in his holsters that they didnt bother to take off of him, he grabbed his staff and retracted it. Hitting the officer in the gut with it then pointing the end to his face. "Where is my trenchcoat?"  
  
The officer was on his knees scared whiter than a ghost. "I... I... I dont know."  
  
Duane shook his head. "Wrong answer!" He retracted his staff and kicked him right in the jaw. He pocketed the staff for now. He kicked the door open. His trenchcoat was outside the door hanging on a hook "Wow, hospitality, and they're polite, what else am I gonna do?" He said reloading the clips in his guns "They dont even check my coat.. hah, ametures." Duane looked, down the hall there were a few men coming with guns. "Jesus.." He hauled ass down the other way, turning the hall he saw a doorway. It was locked. "Great." He hid around the corner as the guys came around. He gave the first one an elbow right in the nose, shooting the next one in the foot then a double kick right to his face, the third guy got a knee in the gut and then thrown out the nearby window. Duane groaned. "Whats next..."  
  
What was next? A large number of people were coming down with rifels, the first person stopped them "Stay where you are!" Duane looked. "Kiss my ass!" He ran to the door and tackled it open.  
  
Rayvin and Hurricane were approaching the door when Duane burst out a side door. "Duane." Rayvin announced as they approached him. He looked like hell, despite the fight he was fighting a good fight. Hurricane looked "Nice black eye." Duane puckered his lips and blew her a kiss. "Love you too... hells coming. Get on my bike!"  
  
Hurricane looked, "What bike?" Rayvin shook his head, Rayvins bike appeared out of nowhere. Rayvin looked "Its my understanding you can fly?" Hurricane nodded. As Kindred boarded his bike. And Rayvin got on behind him. "Good, try to keep up." Duane said before Speeding off, Hurricane took off in the air behind them. The 'swat' team came out shooting at them as they got away. 


	4. Chapter Four

Jennifer and James sat around, eating Pizza. Jennifer was pretty pleased with her pizza ordering abilities, their base with the coverup of, a simple house, you would think the pizza boy would give an odd look when a woman answers the door, and theres all these gadgets and gizmo's on the inside. Jennifer looked to James, she wondered how Rayvin and Duane were doing, It had been a while now. A day since Rayvin left, and about 2-3 days since Duane left, she never knew with Duane, even after dating him for nearly 4 years, she still didnt know enough about the guy to understand his habbits. Unearthly waking hours, he was so quiet when he was by himself. Jennifer didnt understand alot of things about her teammates. Why Rayvin, never flirted, Why Kevin was so dumb sometimes... Why James was so cute when he chewed his pizza... Jennifer blinked, what was she thinking.  
  
James however was looking at her oddly. "Can I help you, or is there a specific reason you've been staring at me eat for the last 10 minutes." He wasnt sure what she wanted, but he had a pretty good idea. He chewed the rest of his pizza and looked at Jennifer. "You're doing it again Jen."  
  
Jennifer threw her arms up in defence and cried out "Sorry! This living room aint the most exciting thing goin on in this house."He shrugged "The way you chew... Its funny."  
  
James looked curiously as he grabbed a peice of pizza. "What, do I chew like a horse?" Then he did his best attempt at chewing like a horse.  
  
Jennifer laughed with a giggle. "You're funnier than you lead on."  
  
James looked with a smirk and shrugged "What, us leader types have our interesting personality quirks too."  
  
Jennifer smirked "Yeah, giving orders, and dirty looks."  
  
James just shook his head, Jennifer was always someone he looked at as only a friend. He was about to ask her something but Kevin burst into the room looking at the two, he opened a box of pizza and sat by the two. "That kitchen is gonna need some heavy work. But I can handle it."  
  
James nodded, slightly relieved he didnt do what he was gonna. "Good to hear, sorry for getting angry, these times as of late have been trying."  
  
Kevin nodded, "I tottaly understand dude, You're our leader, you worry about everything. Duane's fine, Rayvin'll find him, im 100 percent certain about it!"  
  
Jennifer smiled "Plus ya know, you shouldn't try to take all the stress all the time, there's five of us on this team, thats four other sets of shoulders to set the load on, dont hesitate to give us stuff to do eh?"  
  
James nodded as he took another slice. "Okay, I see your point, maybe I do overburden myself with stress.. but so what, I can handle it, its not like Its killing me or anything, right?"  
  
Kevin looked to the group, James seemed like he was willing to share the stress, but he really didnt want to. He looked to Jennifer, he knew, ever since day one, even when she dated Duane, she was in love with James, he knew that James didnt share the feelings. His wife died during the war, the 6th member of the group. Lauren Reynolds, James had never been the same since in Kevin's eyes.  
  
James slowly ate his pizza, watching Jennifer. She reminded him of the one he used to love.. His Wife Lauren he still wore the wedding ring, he looked at it and lingered around it for a while, slowly ate his peice of pizza.  
  
Jennifer noticed this, she wanted to say something but couldnt find the vocal cords to say anything. But suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
James went to answer the door but he was stopped by Jennifer. "Wait, I here people, one of them isnt familiar.... more people... are coming, alot more!"  
  
Duane and Rayvin were waiting outside, why the door was locked was beyond them. Hurricane landed nearby. Looking around.  
  
"Is this your hideout, isnt it a little... low key?"  
  
Duane chuckled looking at her. "All the fun is in the lower levels babe."  
  
Hurricane shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Im really not interested."  
  
Duane blinked. Rayvin interupted. "The house has many sub basements, that is what he was refering to."  
  
Hurricane nodded. "We need to get in, their enforcements are coming."  
  
James was unsure how she knew this, but she always had a nack for telling things like this, her abilities were very keen, enhanced hearing and sight can help in situations like that. She went infront of him. "I'll get it."  
  
Jennifer opened the door, seeing Duane's shiner that he got from the punch to the face by the officer. Jennifer looked worried and helped him in, eventhough he didnt need it. Rayvin lead Hurricane into the home. "James. This is Hurricane, she is a.."  
  
James interupped Rayvin. "I know who she is, I welcome you to my hideout. Come in, Pizza?"  
  
Hurricane shook her head. "No, no thank you. Im here to talk with you, about the current events."  
  
James was about to respond, but the loud sound of a Megaphone and someone's talking was heard outside. The Officer was back, and he brought alot of friends, he was a bit beaten by duane in there. But he was back "Mutants! Come out of the house, with your hands where we can see them!"  
  
James shook his head, looking to Rage. "Kevin, do your worst..."  
  
Kevin smirked "Alright."  
  
Hurricane looked confused, she hadnt heard much of Rage, other than he got really angry. "Whats he going to do?"  
  
Jennifer smiled and sat by the window. "Care to watch?"  
  
Hurricane nodded and sat down near Jennifer as Rage exited the door, Standing in bluejeans and a tank top he looked to the crowd of anti mutant enforcement officers, technically they lived in neutral territory, but there were no rules against what the anti mutant groups did. "Want my hands where you can see them?"  
  
The officer chuckled and looked at him. "Hahaha, get on your knees, and put your hands on your head. Now."  
  
Rage smiled. "What are you, the police?"  
  
The officer looked "Im only going to tell you once more!"  
  
Rage looked as he stood his ground. Inside the house Duane was getting down, the house and windows were essentially bulletproof, but they were cautious. They werent getting down at the officer's request, they were getting down, incase bullets went through. "Why dont you walk your bad self up here, and make me!"  
  
The officer looked to the group behind him. "Detain the mutant!"  
  
Soon the officers unleashed a barage of fire at Rage. Rage fell down laying on the steps motionless, steam rising from Rage from all the holes that were in his body. But his healing factor was quick at work, a few things were quick at work..  
  
Hurricane looked shock "OH MY GOD THEY SHOT HIM!" She went to dart to the door but she was stopped by Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer smiled. "Dont worry, he'll get up."  
  
Hurricane winced. "Noone, human nor mutant can survive taking that many bullets."  
  
Jennifer smiled. "Clearly you've never heard of Kevin Yates."  
  
The officer looked, he pointed a few men on to check the mutant. But they stop instantly, unforgettably dumbfounded looks on their face as Kevin was getting up slowly, his tank top shredded to a mere fabric that he ripped off. Slowly he looked at them.  
  
"I was gonna be nice." He said before taking a step, "But then you had to shoot me." He continued walking towards them.  
  
Hurricane watched stunned "He got up from that!!"  
  
Jennifer smirked "What'd I tell you?"  
  
Rage looked towards them. "I know its a cheezie line, call it verbal plagarism of sorts but, Im getting angry.." He balled up his fists... and concentrated, focusing all the anger he felt forward... to the top of him, like he was surging it out.  
  
The officer looked as him and his men backed up as he walked forward. "Ready to fire men."  
  
Kevin looked up, he had been staring at the ground and his eyes were glowing a red "When I get angry, I RAGE!" And suddenly his body flared a firey red aura, and he looked as he charged at the group, with a swipe of his arm, knocked them to the side like bowling balls, the other men fired but their shots barely effected him.  
  
The officer's eyes were glowing red also, but a dark, dark red. Just like they were when he captured Duane. He watched off, almost, silently.  
  
Duane was watching out the window, he was in a stare at the officer. He looked to the group. "Shit."  
  
James looked to Duane. "What?"  
  
Rage was still outside batting around mutants. His strength was uncompared, hell he was quick and agile too as he grabbed a guy by the leg and started twirling like a hellicopter sort of, and he released the guys leg, sending him hurdling towards the house and crashing through the living room window. Jennifer hit the deck and quickly threw the guy out.  
  
The officer had a scowl on his face an unamused look... Rage was done with his goons and turned to face him. Rage looked "Your turn, buddy!" He ran at him, but the officer teleported right through him, and ended up 15 feet behind him.  
  
Duane cursed "Shit... " He was grabbing his guns and kicking the locked door open as he looked "Rage!" He looked "Watch out."  
  
Rage was charging and missing as the officer teleported out of the way, over and over again. Rage waited and concen traited bashing his two hands into the ground, he sent an earthquake wake in his direction. The officer fell to the ground, looking quite shaken.  
  
Duane watched from the steps. "Rage... get back here."  
  
Rage started to walk back... but the officer got up. Duane watched cautiously, what he feared, was happening. The Officer was growing, changing, his uniform ripped and He grew two more arms, but he was changing, almost insect like, he grew to over 10 feet tall. Four arms, rather insect looking, Thing.  
  
Duane looked "Rage, Look out!!"  
  
But he wasnt warned soon enough, with the swipe of an arm. The... thing hit Rage, sending him flying through a nearby tree, then sliding down the road. "You thought you got rid of me? Didnt you Kindred... Thought you could just get rid of your ol' pal Aaron. Did ja!" His voice was deep, like it wasn't from this world it wasnt, he was a Demon, named Violation.  
  
James looked wide eyed... "Holy hell!" Jennifer was watching and Hurricane winced. Rayvin was ready. James looked "Jennifer, take Hurricane to the lower levels, we'll deal with this.. I hope."  
  
Rage stood up.. "Puke faced, little, punk bitch, ass chined little... " Cursing as he stalked to Violation.  
  
Kindred was firing shots that barely phased Violation. It had been years since he'd seen Aaron, Violation in his mutant form was obvious to him, how could he be so blind, but in his true form, he had only seen once before. He nearly died.  
  
James exited the main door, his fists glowing green... "Eat Beam, Bitch!" And he unleashed a green beam of energy, heading strait for Violation, sending him reeling, then a flying tackle from Rage, out of nowhere, Rage was pounding the hell out of him. James looked "Do we help him."  
  
Duane shook his head "Im sure Rage can take him, lets just stand and wait."  
  
Rage pounded him with strong fists, full of anger and rage, the 10 foot version of Violation was bleeding, soon he transformed back to his normal self, except he was wearing a dark black cloak, with a black shirt and black pants... He teleported away... Rage growled smacking the pavement. Duane sighed. "Lets be thankful it was him.... Rage could've healed. We ... would've been dog food."  
  
Rage stalked back, no longer glowing, or flowing with rage he breathed deeply... "I hate him."  
  
Duane nodded. "Join the club..."  
  
Jennifer and Hurricane stood at the door. Jennifer looked "He gone?"  
  
Duane nodded "Yeah.. ugh, im starved.. any pizza left?"  
  
They all walked back into the house, police sirens heard in the distance as they started arresting the anti mutant group members... 


	5. Chapter Five

The group sat at the meeting table Hurricane allowed entrance due to the fact that she was part of TMX, it was like sitting in the presence of a mutant legend. Duane had his feet on the table, he was smoking a cigar. Rayvin sat upright, looking at the room. Jennifer was busy playing with a dagger. Rage was in the corner, still calming down. And James sat at his chair, his 'leader chair. Looked to the group. "Okay, We've figured out from the guys we've questioned. That Anthrax not only has a large Database of mutants, but also has a database of mutant factions in the area. I think we need to deal with this problem."  
  
Duane looked with a shrug. "What do you suggest buddy? We go in there guns blazing, ask em to stand aside while we raid their files? Not that simple buddy. That place is like a god damn prison. I was in it. I broke out with brute force, had I been any more careless than I was, I wouldnt be here right now."  
  
Jennifer looked to James with a suggestion as she raised her hand, letting it be known she wanted to talk. "Well why don't we just level the place James, you're the one who can flatten City Blocks with your energy blasts."  
  
Hurricane shook her head intervening. "We cannot do that, Many people would die, Mutant and Human, that complex has many workers, and many captive. Rash action would be unacceptable. And the Human / Mutant peace lines are skeevy as it is."  
  
Rage looked. "I dont see the problem with busting in there, fucking a few people up. Breaking some bastards in half, breaking some walls, breaking some balls, breaking doors, breaking computers, breaking security cameras, breaking cages, breaking jail cells, freeing some mutants. Just kicking some ass!"  
  
Duane shook his head. "Kevin. You cant do that, you dont understand. I was being chased around by groups of people at a time. They would have a way to take you down, It doesnt mater how invulnreble you are."  
  
Kevin looked to the side. James looked up. "Okay, so stealth will be an option, Duane you know the place beter than anyone. You want to run the covert ops mission?"  
  
Rayvin looked up. "I will do it."  
  
Duane looked "But Rayvin, you dont know your way around that place.  
  
Rayvin shrugged. "The cunning warrior is lead not by his knowledge, but lead by his intuition. Duane, not all things require a base knowledge. For, they know about as much of me, as I of them, thus I feel I have the edge over them. I am stealthier than you Duane. I believe that I will have the advantage."  
  
Duane nodded lightly, taking Rayvins words to heart. "If you want to go, I got no problem with it. I could use the rest."  
  
James nodded "Okay, Rayvin, you're going to be in charge of the Covert Ops, mission, seek and destroy the documents. Here is a folder with all the information we have. You will leave tonight. I'll let you get ready."  
  
Rayvin nodded "How long do I have to complete this mission."  
  
James shrugged. "Take as much time as you need."  
  
Rayvin nodded and stood up. Hurricane followed him as he left the room. Duane looked at him. "I hope, for his sake, that he's prepared for whats coming."  
  
James looked. "Knowing Rayvin as well as we do. We should know that he would'nt had volunteered had he not known what he was getting into."  
  
Duane nodded. Jennifer looked. "I hope he is sure about all this."  
  
Rayvin sat on his bed, getting his gear together. putting his swords in their sheathes, and putting them on his back, the x pattern sheathes, that clinged to his shirt, the white straps, then he slid his nunchucks onto the hip side holsters on his suit. He looked to Hurricane. "I will be fine, I've done things like this, often and I am used to putting myself on the line in a situation dire to the state of the team."  
  
Hurricane nodded, looking at Rayvin. He was interesting to her. The way he spoke, like he didnt care, or didnt know how to. He seemed so blank, so, transparent emotionally, she sympathised for him. Eventhough she didnt understand. "Tell me, Why.. do you seem so unemotional?"  
  
Rayvin was up now, collecting throwing stars into a pouch. Looking back to her, blankly, in a rather monotone way, he replied. "It was how I was raised."  
  
Hurricane looked at him curiously. "Why were you raised in such a way Rayvin. How cold does someone have to be to raise their son in such fasion?"  
  
Rayvin shrugged. "My father was one of the most legendary martial artists in Japan. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I was introduced into the martial arts at an early age, and mastered my first form by the age of 13, I learned quickly."  
  
Hurricane nodded. She sat closely and looked at him. "Wow, you must've worked hard, did you have many friends?"  
  
Rayvin shook his head. "No... not until my late high school years, this one girl.. she was my first, however, when my father found out, he banished me from home. I came to Canada. Met Duane and James, joined their mutant faction before the war."  
  
Hurricane nodded. "Im sorry."  
  
Rayvin shook his head. "Dont be, my father's cruelty is not to be brought upon to the pity and sorrow of others, he was, foolish in the way he raised me, but his love for me was second to none. And hejust wished that he had a son to carry the family legacy."  
  
Hurricane nodded slowly. "I see." She looked around. "But why were you banished, why didnt he give you a second chance, that doesnt make any sense to me."  
  
Rayvin shrugged. "I am not sure. That girl and I were, very close. But she was intrigued by what she called my 'social barriers.' I believe I've worked on those since then.  
  
She was confused but Hurricane nodded with a smile. "What about your family's legacy rayvin?"  
  
Rayvin shrugged, he drew a sword from one sheathe. He held it in his hands as he looked to her. "My family, from generation, to generation, has always had one great martial artists, ninja, samurai, any type of person who was a master of the martial arts. These swords, were an ancestor's of mine, thousands of years ago. These swords have been passed down from generation, to generation. My father gave them to me. He believes that I am the greatest of the generations. And that he's proud of me for that, I dont understand why, because he bannished me like i wasn't anyone of importence."  
  
Hurricane looked to him, with a curiousity, she stood up. "You're a mutant, right. What are your powers?"  
  
"Dont you have them on file?" Rayvin reliped curiously, he looked at her, she seemed to understand him it seemed, he felt that, she felt for him. For how he was raised, she sympathised for him. He wasnt an empath, but he read body language greatly.  
  
She shook her head "We dont have all your powers, Jennifer McNaulty's and Kevin Yates either. Infact, we had none of your powers on file, just that you were confirmed mutants, due to your respective involvment in the war.  
  
Rayvin nodded. "I manipulate blood, any way you can imagine, I can do it. Blood Flow, Blood Type, really most anything you can imagine."  
  
Hurricane nodded. "That must be why they call you 'Blood Raven' then, isnt it?" She looked at him, he nodded in reply. She thought to herself. And shrugged. "You know, I know a bit of, martial arts myself. Maybe we could have a quick sparring session?"  
  
Rayvin shrugged. "We'll see if you can learn anything."  
  
They stood up and got into position, she charged rayvin with some punches, move for move, rayvin blocked her, until a quick move of his leg, he tripped her up, and flipped over her. "You're fighting skill has promice."  
  
Hurricane got back up and looked at him. She smirked lightly. "You caught me off guard there, you little sneak." She stepped towards him and came at him with a roundhouse kick. Rayvin blocked it with a forearm and came back with some counter punches that she blocked easily. Rayvin jumped up and kicked. Hurricane ducked.  
  
Jennifer was walking towards the room. "Hey Ray, got you some last second.. holy." Hurricane and Rayvin were too busy in combat, eventhough it was friendly, to notice Jennifer's presence. So she kept watching by the doorside. Rayvin rolled under a kick of her, ran up the wall and backflipped behind her, a sweeping kick of hers however hit him in the gut.  
  
Rayvin staggered back, her attack was quick and frequent, he kept up with it though, blocking and perrying her attacks, but soon a roundhouse kick to his chin sent him to the ground. Hurricane quickly pounced tackling him to the ground. They stared at eachother for a bit, before Hurricane leaned down and kissed Rayvin.  
  
Rayvin quicker than a lightning bolt got out of her pin, standing up, blushing. He looked, speaking weakly, stuttering. "Umm, I, um, have to, umm, go, umm, medidtate!" and with that he darted out of the room faster than Sonic The Hedgehog!  
  
Jennifer clapped at the doorway. "Congradulations, you have succeeded in giving as much effect to rayvin as he had when he walked into the bathroom one day and I was in the bathtub. Be careful with him, his feelings are fragile."  
  
Hurricane was confused, Rayvin was gone, and Jennifer walked away. "But, I thought he didnt have any." 


	6. Chapter Six

Rayvin sat on a rooftop in Possibility city, he was com linked to the base, back in Dodge and watched the city, in peticular, a building a few blocks away, the secret building for Antrax. Rayvin had alot of things on his mind, for a guy who strived on mental clarity, he was pretty blogged in his head. When Hurricane kissed him, he wasnt sure what to think. He panicked, and rushed away, he ran to the kitchen of all places, and just sat, thinking. "Can you guys hear me alright."  
  
Hurricane was on the other end, at James's permission, She had apparently told the story to everyone, after Jennifer spilled the news of course. "Hi Rayvin, we can hear you loud and clear." They werent surprised, Rayvin wasnt comfortable in any emotional situations, and usually couldnt recover from them for a while, he was nervous around Jennifer after the bathroom incident for about a month, and couldnt even think of her without saying sorry.  
  
Rayvin sighed lightly "Good, Im precicely 2 blocks away from the secret hideout. I will be making my move in precisely 30 minutes, once I've gotten a grasp on how many people enter and exit the building per hour. I will sneak in through a window on the the 15th floor from the rooftop beside it, If the window is still open that is, if not. I shall be taking the fire escape on the roof, quite possibly a more risky entrance, but an entrance is an entrance."  
  
Hurricane looked to the screne, it was a Map of Possiblilty City. Rayvins position was displayed on the screne, a blinking red dot. and the building of destination was a large blue square on the map. She looked "In that folder James gave you. There is a diagram of the building. And oue suspected location of where we think you'll find the files."  
  
Rayvin nodded, the wind was blowing his white and red hair.It was dawn, the sun was going down and he looked to the sky, it was partly cloudy. He looked. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Hurricane looked kind of confused, she didnt know why she kissed him. But he was confronting it, from what she heard, was something he didnt usualy do. She looked "Im not sure Rayvin, Im sorry for doing it. I was, overwhelmed, you know. 'in the moment."  
  
Rayvin just stood, crouched on the roof. He shook his head. "No. I dont." He said simply as he ran and leapt dropping about 25 feet to the roof to the left as he proceeded to the street. "Dont be sorry, you're not sorry, because its something you wanted to do. If you were sorry, you probably would've done it alot sooner."  
  
Hurricane looked dumbfounded. She didnt understand how he was so knowledgeable, he seemed like he experienced nothing, like he was that dorky kid, who lost his virginity in college to truth or dare during a party he stumbled upon cuz it was in his dorm room. She was intrigued by him. By his mystery, like trying to break open a locked safe, with about 50 locks on it. "Hmm, Im still sorry, I should've maybe not done it."  
  
Rayvin jumped down an alleyway and walked to the street, it was oddly quiet. He got back onto the rooftop, then scaled back to the larger rooftop. He looked "The streets are oddly quiet. Almost ghostly. Its quite interesting accually."  
  
Hurricane hmmed lightly as she looked at the map. There wasnt much activity. This was odd, usually the area was quite busy, with nearby pub's, clubs and other social places of gathering. "Things'll pick up once the sun goes down."  
  
"Okay, Just keep me posted." He said as he watched, a man was walking into the building, a man he recognized as leading the charge once Duane broke out of their captive the other day. He was curious about this, just what did it all mean. Why did they hate mutants so much. He was always curious of such things.  
  
Hurricane nodded. "Will do." She looked at her with a smile. "Please, come back in one peice. I wish that we can share a kiss again sometime."  
  
Rayvin sat on the roof, unsure what to say, he was definately confused by her, he spoke slowly. "Umm... I'll be fine, you have no reason to worry about me." Avoiding the subject completely. Just because he was unsure how to confront it. "Im going, I'll report back soon." And with that he jumped off the rooftop again, and headed towards the complex.  
  
Duane sat on the couch in the living room, channel surfing, his feet on the table, a beer in his hand and a ciggarette in his mouth, he exhales the ciggarette and looks to the T.V, he looks to Kevin, who's sitting on a chair, in the corner. "T.V Just isnt the same anymore, I remember the days when the funny shows were Family Matters, Full House, Threes Company."  
  
Kevin looked over to Duane with an eyebrow raised. "Threes Comany? That show was just a, bit, before the other two, wasn't it?"  
  
Duane shrugged looking to the T.V "I swear Kevin, sometimes I just think you're some dumb ogre, but you were ontop of that one. Have a beer."  
  
Kevin smirked catching the beer. "Now you're talking my language." He says opening it and proceeding to chug the whole thing.  
  
Duane sat up nearly dropping his ciggarette on the couch, catching it and wincing as it burned his hand. "Woah buddy, calm down. Pace yourself, dont chug the whole... thing."  
  
Kevin finished the thing with a flourish, crushing the can for emphasis. "Hmm, I was never a fan of Budweiser but oh well, im not that picky."  
  
Duane tossed him another one anyway as he changed the channel to ESPN, a hockey game was on, Canucks and Avalanche. "Man, I havent seen a Canucks game on TV in a while, mind you, I've been too busy to watch TV in a long time. " The game was on, and Duane was into it, they scored and he stood up in his seat with a smile. "Come on... score!" Then they scored he jumped up. "Yes! You tell em!"  
  
Kevin watched from his seat, he was never one for sports. He just shook his head "Duane you're a nut case."  
  
Duane sat back down, taking a drink of his beer, puffing his ciggarette. "I just forgot how awesome hockey games are you know. Its like the thrill of the game. The way it feels to stand up and cheer for your team. Damnit, we're going to a game Kevin!"  
  
Kevin's reaction was priceless to Duane, the dumbfounded look the large man had was entertaining enough as it was, but all Duane could do is smile. "And where do you propose, the money for this event will be coming from Duane, I dont know about you, but my pockets arent very deep." Kevin pulled his pockets inside out for emphasis.  
  
Duane just chuckled looking at him. "Man, man, man. You dont know too much about me do you? Im loaded, we'll stop by the bank. I'll get money for the tickets, money for hotel rooms, money for bars, money for women, whatever you want Kevin!."  
  
Kevin rubbed his chin in thought. He shrugged "Money for bars, Im in!" He said with a clap and a laugh, he was excited for this, but his demeanor soon changed. "How are we gonna get this passed James?"  
  
Duane shrugged with a smirk. "The way I see it, Rayvin's gone. We're Gone, that leaves Jennifer and James all alone, for Jennifer to do something everyone but James knows she wants to do."  
  
Kevin nodded, showing he knew, but he didnt. His smirk changed to a confused look as he looked at Duane. "Uhh, whats that man?" He said curiously, wanting to know.  
  
Duane smiled heartily. He just smirked, making a very crude hand, to mouth action, then some pelvic thrusts. He shrugged "Lets just say, she wants to get, dirrty."  
  
Kevin smirked and nodded. "Haha, Mud Bath." He laughed, looking at Duane ,who was looking at Kevin like he was the dumbest bastard alive. Duane just shook his head and looked back at the T.V.  
  
"Sure... A Mud Bath." Duane said watching the T.V. Soon the team he wasnt cheering for scored, he cursed, he got up and drew his gun, he unloaded an entire clip into the T.V. He breathed deeply. "Fuckers.."  
  
Kevin had an arm infront of his face and was huddled up on the chair he was sitting in. "You have an impulse controle problem, man." 


	7. Chapter Seven

"A hockey game?" James looked skeptically. Knowing this time was the worst time for social endevours he was a bit skeevy to the idea of James, Hurricane and Duane going out for a hockey game.  
  
"Yeah man, we need to get out have some sort of social life. Keeping me all couped up in here is awful for the boys, they need air! They need to go out and make some friends!" He talked with Hurricane and Jennifer about the plan, all he needed to do was get James's permission. He watches James reaction that screamed 'way too much info man'.  
  
Duane continued to plead his case "I mean, and Kevin, the guy, what to say about Kevin, you saw him rage, it'd do him some good to go out and get some fresh air. See the world, see..."  
  
"See the strippers?" James asked sternly with an eyebrow raised, he shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he didnt like the sound of this any more than he liked Rayvin's mission. But its good points were beter than the bad. "Okay Duane, fine, you quit talking about 'your boys' to me, and making friends, you make sure Kevin doesnt explode on that trip, and I will let you go. Just.. Dont do anything stupid."  
  
Duane looked innocently "Haha, what do you mean, dont do anything stupid? What do you take me for? A gun toting farmer who cant go one sentence without saying 'ya'll' ? Geez..."  
  
James shook his head, with a slight smirk. "Thats not it exactally, but close enough. Just go Duane You have 3 days... take a com link, we'll contact you if Rayvin is in trouble."  
  
Duane nodded. "Understood. Plus, Rayvin wont get himself into trouble, his slate's cleaner than a catholic school girls."  
  
James shook his head. "Catholic school girls, you compare Rayvin to some of the kinkiest girls I've probably ever heard of, remember our grade 12 year? Haha, I must've had five of em, you had what.. I dont even think you hooked up with a girl at that party."  
  
Duane grumbled. "I had that permanently removed from memory, you...."  
  
James shrugged "Have fun at the hockey game." He said walking off. Duane grumbled to himself as James walked off. Duane just gave James a cold look . "Bastard... I hated that day." Duane was always the established ladies man, and when James happened to get all the hot girls at one party. Duane didnt get any. He sighed walking the other direction. He stopped and looked back. "Oh, and James! I owe you a new TV." He yelled.. then walked on, quickly.  
  
Jennifer was doing her hair. Hurricane was sitting close by. She sighed. "You sure this idea will work. James will probably just keep to himself, all couped up in that control room. He's so pasionate about his work. The only girl that could ever distract him from it was Lauren. She was so important to the team, Im sure deep down, everybody misses her."  
  
She took a deep breath, Hurricane shrugged. Being with these people was new for her, her teammates with TMX were so formal, so strict, so hard working. The small group here was like, the exact opposite, they were laid back, they were effective, they all had their specific roles, but most importantly they were friends. She looked "Duane seemed pretty confident about it, Im sure it will be a good few days for you to try to make a move. Just do what you know girl!"  
  
Jennifer smirked. "Ya know, you never answered my question." Hurricane looked with a raised eyebrow. "What question?" she said curiously. Jennifer nodded. "Why did you kiss Rayvin?"  
  
Hurricane sat quietly she smiled. Slightly "I dont know, he strikes me as the kind of guy who is looking for someone, who can supprot him. He seems hidden you know, he hides himself from people. I noticed that, I was hoping, maybe I'd get to meet the real rayvin. The rayvin from the inside."  
  
Jennifer chuckled. "Thats over analysing it girl, Rayvin has no inside. What you see is what you get with Rayvin, I've known him for.. probably 7 or 8 years, he's never shown me a side that would have surprised me. And he's seen me naked." She laughed a bit more after that.  
  
Hurricane shook her head. "Why though, why would he be so, blank. I mean he explained how he was raised, but It doesnt make any sense to me!"  
  
Jennifer shrugged. "Thats like asking why some girls are nymphomaniacs, why guys love porn, why some guys are mushy romantics, and others senseless drunks. Theres different sides to the emotional scale."  
  
Hurricane blinked. "Your logic makes about as much sense as Rayvin does."  
  
Jennifer smirked "Thanks."  
  
Hurricane shook her head as she looked to Jennifer. "So.. what exactally happened, to James's wife.. In the war."  
  
Jennifer sighed. "Its a long story, It'd probably be best to hear it from him."  
  
James was standing at the door from probably about the time that they started talking about Rayvin's confusion. "Rayvin is a very complex individual." he said as he entered the room. "My wife's death, was very tragic, there was nothing anyone could do about it."  
  
He sat down on the bed and began telling the story. "It was the last day of the war. Lauren and I were working our way towards the humans main base. However we under estimated the defences, she was gunned down by a large group of humans with machine guns... In my anger, I leveled the entire building."  
  
Hurricane looked wide eyed. "What was you!" she blinked. "The mutant who did that is kind of like a legend with some mutants."  
  
James shook his head. "Well its nothing Im too proud of." He sighed. "It was my way of making vengence of my wife's death, This is the first time i've talked about it since it happened.."  
  
Hurricane sighed. "Im sorry."  
  
James shook his head. "Everyone had casualties in the war, thats why we called it off, isnt it?" He stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Rayvin was across the street from the complex, it was time to break in, he looked at the gate. Quickly assessed, to the right he would be able to access it easily. He would go in the side, basement entrance through the underground parking lot. He dashed across the street and stealthily entered the underground parking lot.  
  
He serveyed the scene. There were a few guards that were patroling this wing of the parking lot, they would be easy to dispose of, infront of the cars, near the wall he crept up near the first one. Hopping stealthily onto the roof he waited. The guard looked at him, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Rayvin looked blankly. "A friend." And wrecklessly, he leapt, grabbing a sword, kicking the guy in the face, then slashing him in the chest, he landed ontop of the man, his blade dug into his chest, he withdrew the sword and re-sheathed it, he sighed. walking on, another guard was approaching, noticing the downed guard he jogged up. Rayvin hid in between cars. He sprung out and kicked the guard in the face then sliced him in the leg, cutting his shin clean in half, he fell with a scream, Rayvin kicked him in the face and continued on.  
  
He looked around the corner, it was well light, too well lit for him to advance stealthily. Drawing two shirkens, he threw them precisely at the lights, making the hall pitch black. He could hear the footsteps of the men, he got into the open swords drawn. A slash, and the urk of a man as he got sliced up in the chest. Then the sound of a body hitting the ground.  
  
The second guard yelled out "Max... where are you? Answer me man. Max.. Augh!!" The same thing happened to the second guard. Slice to the head, the thud of two body parts, Rayvin walked on. Finding the entrance to the elevator.  
  
"Hmm, going up." He said simply, pressing the up arrow on the elevator. The door pinged as it opened, he walked in and pressed floor 2, he had to find the keycode. so he could access the basement sublevels of the complex. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Duane, Kevin and Hurricane were all in the car, on the drive to the city south of Dodge, Vancouver Republic. They were on the 8 lane- multi way. Duane looked to Kevin with a sigh. "Can you roll that damn window, we're doing 220 on the high way, dont you think that the AC in the car is good enough, or do you need to be like a freaking dog and hang your head out the window?"  
  
"Woof! Woof!" Kevin said to Duane with a smirk, chuckling lightly as he rolled up the window. "I dont see why you didnt just take your bike, and let me drive.  
  
Duane shrugged from the wheel, passing around a car as he responded to Kevin. "Its simple, If I took my bike, Id beem there by now, my bike does go 800 miles per hour if I want it to."  
  
Hurricane shook her head from the back. "Men." She scoffed and looked out the side window.  
  
Duane looked back, carelessly driving. "What? You a lesbian? You look like the type."  
  
Hurricane glared "Watch the road," Duane turned his head to the road and she continued. "I sure looked like the type, the day you were staring at my breasts in that pub."  
  
Kevin smirked "You should see him around the chickens." He winced as Duane gave him a right hand to the arm. Hurricane laughed loudly. Kevin looked angrily at Duane "What? You crack a joke, you're life of the party. I crack a joke, I get punched .Double Standard if you ask me."  
  
"Maybe he was jeallous that for once you said something really funny, and he was the punch line." Hurricane said between laughs gently hugging Duane. "Its okay, you're still a manly man. Who... looks at chickens!" She burst out laughing again.  
  
Duane grumbled from the drivers seat. "I hate you both." He said simply with a slight smirk, shaking his head looking at Kevin, laughing. "Mud bath?" he just laughed. "Mud.... Bath..." he laughed loudly. "You're such a freaking moron!"  
  
Kevin grumbled. "I was tired man, you and your, hand gestures and your crude sex jokes, what do you think I am? Huh, some, Altar Boy or something. Let me tell you mr. chain smoking, gun toting, womanizing, brutalizing, ... punk."  
  
Duane shook his head. "Listen man, just cut it now, you're starting a war you cant win."  
  
Hurricane looked up. "Boys, boys you wouldnt keep this fight up infront of a girl, would you?" She looked as Kevin shook his head from the front, Duane didnt do anything, so he took that as a mutual yes. "Good. Now lets talk about something. WHOA!!"  
  
The back end of the car shot up as a large explosion from behind them send the car swirling in a circle, Duane looked "What the fuck was that?" Duane groaned as he turned around and sped off down the road. A chopper up above that had been tailing them for much of the passed hour continued onward. Hurricane looked up "It was... a chopper?"  
  
Duane looked to the road as he sped up. "Buckle your seat belt Dorthy." He said as he sped off looking ahead. "Kevin... take the wheel."  
  
Kevin unbuckled his seatbelt and took over Duane's drivers seat as Duane crawled out the window as he got onto the roof of the four door car. Looking to the chopper, he sighed. "Damnit. This is gonna be tricky."  
  
Hurricane looked as she rolled down the window. "Duane, what are you doing up there!"  
  
Duane yelled down to Kevin. "Kevin... Pop the hood...." Duane went down to the rear end of the car. They were side by side with another car. A kid was watching him from the window. Duane waved as he grabbed a missile launcher from the back of the car. "Ah, my 666 Johnson Missile Launcher, the most modern in missile launcher technology. Remember kids.. dont drink and shoot missile launchers." Duane worked to load it but the chopper was already anticipating this. Duane watched as it shot a Missile at the car, drawing a gun he shot at the missile, two, three, four shots and BAM! The missile blew up in the middle of its path between the chopper and the car.  
  
"Whooooooooooo!" He yelled putting the gun back in his holster. Crawling back up onto the roof with the launcher, he crouched. "Kevin, pull into the left lane."  
  
Kevin shook hie head and yelled out. "I cant... Theres cars occupying it." Duane groaned... "Make Room" He pressed a button on his watch, and suddenly his bike appeared right beside them, he had it trailing them the entire time, riding in the lane beside them. "I'll take my bike." A skilled jump and a wince he landed backwards on his bike.  
  
Hurricane looked wide eyed as Duane did his little leaping stunt. "His... bike, came out of nowhere." She said blinking. Kevin announced from the front. "Thats nothing. I tackled a four armed, 10 foot tall monster like he was a peg legged old man."  
  
Duane measured up his missile launcher. The chopper shot another missile. Duane shot a missile. He slowed down and put the launcher back in the hood, closed the hood, turned around on his bike and sped up. "Go GO GO GO!!!"  
  
A huge explosion happened on the road as 4 missiles the chopper launched, hit the road, precisely the same time the missile duane launched at the chopper, hit the chopper. Then the chopper hit the road, way back. Duane's bike caught air, The car caught air and sped off the multi-way. Duane leapt off the side barrier after them, his bike sprouted a couple wings as he flew to the ground below, the car crashed with a slam as he landed. Hurricane did as did Rage, who leapt from the car.  
  
Duane looked with a growl. "Somebody didnt want us making this trip..."  
  
Hurricane smirked "Hmm, perceptive, now maybe we should go question the pilot, if he isnt dead."  
  
Duane growled again. "If he's not dead when we get there. He will be, before we go."  
  
Rayvin had been stalking the front floor for a while, all he saw were two janitors that posed no threat, soon he had journeyed all the way upto the 10th floor after searching intensely. The only imposed threat, a guard that he easily disposed of, cutting off an arm and beating him with it. He sighed, he needed a code to get to the sublevels, the blood of the odd janitor he encountered just didnt seem good enough.  
  
He kicked open the door to the office, having already taken out the security guards, he didnt need to worry too much about security cameras. he looked at the desk, searching the drawers. He sighed, moving to exit there was a man that stood in the doorway "Who the hell are you."  
  
Rayvin sighed as he walked around the desk, looking at the man, he could see the fear in his eyes. He knew he wasnt a guard of the building, he must've just worked here. "Im a mutant, sent by an small faction of mutants, to find all the files of mutants and mutant factions you have and destroy them."  
  
The man stood up tall and looked. "And why are you telling me this?"  
  
Rayvin glared. "Do you have the accesscodes to the basement sublevels?"  
  
The man shook his head. "No."  
  
Rayvin took the mans arm and put it in a hold, he could snap it at any second "Tell me the access code."  
  
The man winced... "Ugh... Its.. ..1.."  
  
Rayvin repeated. " One."  
  
The man continued. "Two..." Rayvin nodded. "Okay, One, Two..." The man continued further. "Three.." Rayvin nodded."One, Two, Three..." The man finished. "Six." Rayvin blinked "So the code's one, two, three, six?" Rayvin shook his head "Thats the same combination of my luggage..." He broke the mans arm, his scream was soon silenced by the snapping of his neck. "Where were my manners? thank you." He walked off to the elevator. Put in the code, and went to the first basement sublevel.  
  
The elevator door opened, it was a large hallway, just like the diagram said. Two doors on the left side, two doors on the right. But he had to get to the third floor, and unfortunately he had to take the steps. A man walked out of the door. "Holy shit! I thought I was just seing things." He raised his radio to his mouth "He's in the basement, sublevel one! HES HERE!" Rayvin charged forward and kicked him in the face, then kicked him in the jaw again when he was down. He went to enter the door, but two men stood in his way with guns.  
  
Kicking one, he grabbed the others gun and smacked him across the face with it. Kicking the other guy in the gut, then shooting him and smacking the standing guy right in the jaw. He dropped the gun. and walked down the steps. He sighed, from now on, he suspected the road was going to get a tad bumpy.  
  
The second sublevel was large, there was a large circular metal rail that had three doors, on the bottom was a computer, he leapt down to it. He assumed it was for the security, he saw monitores, the chair was empty. He pressed the power, it asked for a password. He sighed, the clock counted down and soon sirens started, the doors on the top floor started locking, large metal plates blocking them off. And the two large doors on opposite sides of rayvin opened... Two large robots exited and came towards Rayvin.  
  
"Just great."  
  
Rayvin drew his swords, one robot started shooting at him, he deflected the bullets with his swords. His reflexes lightning quick. He backflipped but he never saw the other robot and backed right into it. He leapt onto its shoulder, the one robot shot at Rayvin but instead hit the robot he was standing on, he jumped behind it and jabbed his swords into the robot. The robot fell forward with a thud and started sparking. Rayvin removed his swords and leapt forward, deflecting bullets and he lunged at the robot.  
  
Swiping with one sword, he cut the gun arm clean off but he didnt have enough force to tip the robot over. The robot grabbed rayvin and tossed him into the computer, it was sparking, the power was blinking, the speaker system was announcing "Threat neutralized, threat neutralized." Over and over again. Rayvin slumped to his hands and knees, his back felt like it was on fire. The voltage that circulated through his body could've killed him, but it didnt. He slowly got up. The robot was advancing on him.  
  
He quickly grabbed his swords and lunged at the robot, two swords into its head. It began sparking, and blew up, before It did, rayvin backflipped away, the explosion destroyed the computer and created an even bigger explosion. He jumped to the top part of the room, onto the steel walkway. He walked through the first door he encountered, and began looking through the room.  
  
It was a circlular room. An empty office, He went to the second room. Finally what he was looking for, a proper map of the place, the map he was given was close. But according to this, there were 8 sublevels. And sublevel 6 had the files he was looking for. And Sublevels 7 and 8 had the prisoners. Looks like he had a long road ahead. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Rayvin had made it to sublevel six with relative ease, he had encountered little resistance since the robots. He was entering a room on the 6th sublevel, secretly rayvin had been deactivating security sublevel to sublevel as he progressed amoung the floors. He looked in the room, another empty office, onlooking the sublevel below, sublevel seven was viewable through the window in this room, he saw some mutants in cells, bars caging them in. He knew he had to find the files on this floor. He sighed checking the filing cabinets in this room, nothing. He had checked every room, he was starting to think that he was expected here.  
  
Rayvin exited the room, four guards stood on both sides of him, he groaned, grabbing his nunchucks and twirling them around him in a rather impressive fassion he stood ready. Looking as one man charged him, he kicked him in the gut, and then leapt, kicking the guy behind him in the head, landing and cracking the third guy with the nunchucks in his knees, he fell to his knees, and Rayvin hit him in the face with his knee. He looked, "Hmm, 5 on 1, I like the odds."  
  
Two of the men started shooting at him. Rayvin hit the deck and the man behind him got assaulted by bullets. Rayvin sprang up, running off the wall he spun, kicking them both, dropping them, the other two men, shot rayvin with bullets, Rayvin staggered backwards falling to the ground dropping his nunchucks, laying motionless.  
  
One of the officers looked as he spoke into his radio "The threat has been neutralized, 6 men down. We will need medical attention for them. What do we do with the mutant."  
  
The voice played back over the radio "Throw him into Cell 78B, on the 8th floor." The guard nodded. "Gotchya." They went to pick up Rayvin, but he sprung upto his feet. "What the?!" The guard said before getting punched in the face. Rayvin spun the second guy around , breaking his arm by striking his elbow with his palm. Picking up his nunchucks. He cracked his neck as he groaned. "This wont hurt much..."  
  
He kneeled beside one of the downed men, and put a hand on their neck, he started to absorb the blood from them, to heal his wounds, the bullets in his body began to be pushed out, blood dripping down his suit in the aftermath, after all the bullets were out, his wounds seemingly closed and scarred up. Rayvin stood up and sighed, the man whos blood he used, was whiter than a ghost. Rayvin grabbed his nunchucks putting them back on their hip side holsters. He kicked the next door open, and went down a small step of stairs into a large room. "Jackpot."  
  
He said as he entered the room, filing cabinets filled this circular room. He knew this was the room. "Rayvin to HQ, do you read me." A muffled voice responded... he couldnt make out what it was saying he just continued. "I've found the file room, continuing to terminate."  
  
Over the next hour. Rayvin had started his destruction of the files, he was reading through a folder when he came upon something interesting. "What the...." The file he was reading, wasnt of the faction he was apart of, or TMX or any faction for that matter, it was of an anti-mutant faction. The biggest anti-mutant faction on the planet earth. "The Human Alliance." They had never been shut down due to their high pollitical influences and input on human society. But under the jesus christ complection to humans, to mutants, they were their prime enemy.  
  
He read the file further, the file read of plans that the human alliance had to, one by one, weed out the mutant factions, slowly, swiftly, and it all started 5 years ago. The mysterios mutants deaths, eventually, the file read, that they would go after Team Mutant X, once they had all the members captive, they would unleash an onslaught on all the mutants, not quite to the scale of war, but to the point that mutants would be enslaved, held captive, tortured.  
  
The file held names of mutants that they had already killed. It even confirmed that the 3 captured TMX members were held captive by the human alliance. And they were close to closing in on the third. Rayvin continued to read the file, it continued to talk of many ways to deal with the 'mutant catastrophe' and how they were going to eliminate TMX. Rayvin sighed to himself "And here, I thought The Humans wanted peace." He said standing up. The door he was sure he locked, was suddenly kicked open by a massive looking man. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"  
  
Rayvin growled. "Looks like im busted." The man leapt down the small staircase, shaking the ground as he landed, rayvin wasnt sure if he was a mutant. But the man charged Rayvin. Rayvin sprawled up but was a bit slow as the backarm swipe of the man sent rayvin reeling, falling backwards then rolling against a set of cabinets. "You're that nosy mutant, once im done with you, every operative in the building will know of your presence, I must admit, you've been good, getting this far.. But it's all due to end somewhere."  
  
Rayvin got to his feet, not drawing his swords, or his nunchucks he stood ready as the man charged agan, Rayvin flipped over the man, kicking him in the back before he landed, sending this brute reeling into the cabinets. "I've fought mutants with more brutality than you." He stood ready again. "If you think im scared, you dont know fear."  
  
The man turned around, his nametag said "076 Narco" Narco looked at Rayvin. "Haha, you know one thing I love doing... choking punk mutants like you. And hearing your last words, be your gasps for air, before i cave your neck in."  
  
Rayvin smiled. "Im going to make you wish you could see yourself die. After this." The two charged eachother, the were matched move for move, rayvin's chops were blocked and the mans kicks and punches were also met with blocks. Rayvin ducked and kicked him in the knee, Narco's leg seemed stuck he couldnt bend it. Rayvin flipped over the man, getting his head in a sleeper hold,as he held him, Narco squirmed and tried to get Rayvin off of him. Rayvin was working to stop the mans blood, dead.  
  
Narco's panic was plenty, his fight was dieing quickly as Rayvin worked to make his blood flow just stop. Rayvin felt it, he was nearly there. Narco's fight died quickly, falling forward. Rayvin landed on his feet. He sighed wiping his hands as if he was dusting them off. Rayvin, as if nothing happened, went back to sorting through the files, destroying them.  
  
Duane was at the chopper, he had the pilot by his flight suit, and he looked like he had no clue what was going on. "What were you doing shooting at us!" he gave the pilot a punch right to the Jaw. He groaned. "Im warning you, two more strikes, you're out pal!"  
  
The pilot looked. "I'll never... tell you, anything." And he spat at Duane, the pilot was scared, but he had information to protect. And his demeanor was brave, almost psycotic. Duane saw this fear, deep inside. He sighed "See that man." He pointed to Kevin. "He's a baad man, trust me, you'd rather deal with me, than him. Rage, show him what you can do."  
  
Rage clenched his fists and roared as his body flaired up and his rage struck. Taking the chopper and picking it up over his head, he had it by the tail and started spinning it around in circles, much like a hellicopter of his own, he launched it down the highway, it landed on some other downed cars making a large explosion. "IM A BAAAAD MAN!" he roared.  
  
Duane watched this and looked "Do you really want to deal with that, just think, how far he'll fling you!" The pilot shook his head. "I will, never tell!" he spat out again. Duane drew his gun and pointed it to the mans forhead. "You're really trying on my patience here bud. Now." he cocked the gun. "You tell me, or they'll be cleaning your brains off this highway for the next 25 years."  
  
Hurricane looked at them both, shaking her head, she pushed duane out of the way. and leaned in at the man, she was probably showing more than indecent clevage. And the pilot was noticing this, Hurricane looked "Listen mister, we dont want to kill you, if you give us the information we want.. we'll let you live."  
  
The pilot blinked but nodded.. "I was sent, but The Human Alliance, to eliminate your company, and capture you." He said stuttery and slowly, getting a great view of clevage, he was mightily distracted. She stood up, zipping her jacket, looking at them. "See how easy that was?"  
  
Duane sighed and walked upto the man, looking away and wincing as he shot him, about 5 times, right in the face, he sighed heavily, wincing with every pull of the trigger. "Sorry for doing that pal, but you were really pissing me off."  
  
Hurricane looked. "Why did you do that!!! He was an innocent life. You had no right to do that!" She glared at Duane, noone she had ever met had such angry impulse as he did. It was as if he acted by the barrel of his gun.  
  
Duane sighed. "I didnt.... I couldnt.... fuck." He looked away. "Bike..." he said to his watch, it came roaring up to him. Stopping inches infront of him. Duane looked. "Listen tuts, I've had a long day, I dont know about you, but I saved your life, taking down that chopper, the least you could do, is give me a thanks."  
  
Hurricane threw her arms up in resignation she yelled "Listen, okay, in all my years, experiencing that war, and meeting a variety of mutants, you are by far, the rudest, most violent, insensitive, careless, wreckless, male I have ever met, in my life!"  
  
Kevin sighed. "Can we stop fighting, please? We have a hotel room to check into, we have a hockey game to watch, we have a weekend to relax, away from, choppers shooting missiles at us, away from, violence, and away from anything bad. Lets just get going and get this over with. Please."  
  
Hurricane looked. "Fine, but im flying there. Meet you guys at the hotel."  
  
Duane didnt say anything as he watched her fly off. He sighed... "Im sorry." He said sitting on his bike. "Comeon Kevin, crawl on back, we'll speed on there."  
  
Rage, calmed down, slowly walking to Duane's bike, sitting on the backseat, the rear end sinking down a bit. Duane reved the engine and slowly took off down the road, looking back to Kevin. "Man... what she said, its not true is it? Im not rude!"  
  
Kevin just shook his head, laughing a bit not denying the rest of it. Duane continued. "And im definately not insensitive!"  
  
They drove off passed the carnage and the anarchy as the continued to the Vancouver Republic. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"I never got to tell her I loved her before she died." James said softly as he sat on his bed, a picture of his ex wife, on his lap, he held the ring in his hand. He had always pushed her death aside, tried not to think about it. Tried to ignore it, it happened, life goes on, right? "It all happened so fast. I held her in my arms, and I told her it'd all be okay, I told her to fight whatever grim feelings she was experiencing." Jennifer sat beside him as he spoke about it, he'd never really talked about that very day at all, and here he was, outpooring the way he recalled the events to her.  
  
"Im so sorry James, everyone knows what you went through, we know you havent been the same since." She said an arm casually around him, rubbing his back. "I know how much Lauren meant to you James. You two were meant to be together."  
  
James nodded silently, that war was the darkest time in his life. He looked to her, his eyes with a teary glaze in them. "You know what the last words she told me were?" Jennifer shook her head. James took a deep breath. "She told me, everything was going to be fine, then she died in my arms. " He sighed "You know I dont hate humans, but ever since that day, I will never trust humans again." Jennifer hugged him in a friendly way.  
  
She was never really too sure how to put into words just how James felt about it, but his body language, and the way that he talked. James was usualy a very strong spoken person, he was the natural leader of their team. And he spoke so softly, so out of the norm at this paticular moment in time, she knew that this was a difficult area for him to address. But she let him go on.  
  
"I told her we'd get her to a parimedic, I was flying about as fast as I could, to get us to the nearest camp. People were shooting at us, loud speakers announcing we were flying over hostile territory, I didnt care, I only had one thing on my mind." He said, wiping some tears from his eyes. "Jennifer, have you ever been in love. I mean, I know you and Duane had a thing, but other than that, I mean. Have you?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head, she understood that he's never really been the same since. She just shook her head "I loved Duane, I still do James. But our seperation was because we would've killed eachother by now had we not seperated. We're perfect for eachother, Duane and I. But he's too, sporadic, emotional, hostile. For me."  
  
James chuckled a bit. "He is a bit, touchy, with things, but he's a key member to our team, there's alot of things he can do that the rest of us could not." Jennifer nodded, James continued. "Lauren died just 5 minutes before I landed, the doctor didnt want to tell me she was dead. He knew. I bet Rayvin could have saved her, it didnt help that he was on the other side of the damn world."  
  
Jennifer shook her head. "James, Im sorry, but you have to stop reeling over this, that was all in the past, and all this, woulda, shoulda, coulda stuff. Nothing James, Nothing will bring Lauren back. Nothing any of us can do, or nothing any mutant on this planet can do will bring her back James." She kissed him on the forhead. "James, you have to get over this. Before it hurts the team."  
  
James looked to her, he knew she was telling the truth, it wwasnt just something that needed to happen, or something that should happen, he had to get over it. It was so hard for him to think of life without her when she was alive, and now it was so hard for him to deal with life without her, now that she is gone. "You're right." He said with a nod. Looking at her with a nod. "I'll... try my best to move on Jen, thanks for listening and everything, means alot."  
  
Jennifer smiled. "Anytime James." She smirked. "Listen, maybe if you umm, wanted some, help, moving on n' all. I could, be a helping hand."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. He knew for a long time that Jennifer had her eyes on him, ever since he started seeming beter, from the incident. He shrugged. "We'll see Jennifer." He stood up and walked out of the room. "Go to the control room, check on Rayvin."  
  
Jennifer nodded and stood up. "Sure thing James." She said heading out of the room, and towards the living room.  
  
Duane was standing at the checkin counter, an impending disaster on the ropes. Kevin stood near the wall and Hurricane had already stormed off for a walk around the block. "Listen buddy. I already payed for the room! I dont care if we're a day late and missed yesterdays check in. I told you already."  
  
He was cut off by the clerk. "We dont care if you were in a missile launcher fight, and had to deal with crazy men in choppers trying to blow up your car, we've already established you didnt even show up in a car!" He said frustratedly, looking around. Hurricane walked up and gave him the money. "Here... this is for the rooms, im sorry for him, he gets very cranky when he hasnt slept."  
  
The clerk nodded, "Here are your card keys, please don't steal anything." Hurricane nodded and walked off looking to Kevin. "Here's your keycard." Kevin blinked. "Umm, arent I supposed to share a room with Duane?" Hurricane shook her head. "I dont know if anyone should be sharing a room with that maniac, but I will take one for the team."  
  
Duane groaned. "I want to talk to your manager! I won't stand for this! I want my money back." He slammed his fist on the desk. Hurricane rushed over and grabbed him by the arm. "Sorry again!" she said as she pulled Duane along. Kevin had already gone upto his room. Hurricane lead Duane upto their room. She looked right pissed off. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Duane blinked and looked at her "Listen, I'll pay you back for the money that you payed for the room, just let me go get the couch out so Kevin doesnt have to call room service. " He went to walk off.  
  
Hurricane blinked, she felt so.. different about Duane when he was arguing about the room, she was kinda excited about it. She grabbed him and pulled him back to the door and gave him the biggest, most erotic kiss he'd probably had in a while.  
  
Duane wasnt sure what the hell was going on, hours earlier, she hated his guts, she watned nothing to do with him, and now, if her tongue was any farther down his throat he was gonna gag himself up that lunch he had a few days ago. He combated her kiss with a kiss of his own. Fighting her tongue with his, it was a slobbery, wet, fight of sexual frustration and tention.  
  
Hurricane felt him kiss back, it was like a tinge of excitement surged through her entire body. Between kisses she swiped the key card in the door and opened it up. "I dont know." She continued kissing. "Its just like... your... something... something about... you.... cant put.... tongue on it..." She said as she lead duane into the room in the middle of their make out contest.  
  
Duane smirked as he talked when she didnt. "I bet.... Its...something similar... to ... something... you can... put your... mouth... on." He said with a snicker before getting a swift hit in the arm. He just kissed, as they kissed he took off her jacket. Taking a prime opertunity to cop a feel. He dindnt get hit for that so he took it as something that wasnt that bad to do.  
  
Hurricane was excited, she just, wanted him, the more she thought about him, she didnt understnand why. She hated him, when he shot that pilot he was the last thing on the earth she wanted. But the more she thought about it, he was the most unique person she'd ever met. Noone on TMX had that kind of balls to just shoot someone that pissed them off. "Why... did you... shoot that guy..."  
  
Duane kissed, this question was a bit off topic, he took off his own jacket and she started feeling up his muscles and wandering her hands all over his chest under his shirt. She took it off, and gently ran her hands long the muscles of his chest, and abdomen. She smirked, he chuckled.  
  
Hurricane and Duane kept kissing as they wandered their way to the hotel rooms bedroom. They opened the door and Duane closed it behind him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Duane woke up on the couch the next morning. After a restful night sleep, it was hard to tell Hurricane he couldnt do it, hell it was hard for him to turn it down. But he knew she and Rayvin had a thing so he couldnt really do anything to jeoparsize that. She and him did have a long hearty talk and sorted things out. He sat up and turned on the T.V. Sportcenter was on, because ESPN was the channel he left it on before he went to sleep.  
  
"That hockey game is today."  
  
He said wiping the post-sleep evils from his eyes. He pulled on his pants and he walked to the bathroom, brushing his hair he looked into the mirror. He washed his face in the sink and went to leave. Hurricane was standing in the doorway. In a night-gown, alot more than she was in before he left the bedroom "Good morning Duane, i trust you slept well?"  
  
Duane nodded. "Yep." He said simply. "Sorry for last night, if I let you down. I couldnt hurt Rayvin like that. I know what you two did. Be careful around him, he's not like most guys. He's, hmm, how to put this politely. He's fragile."  
  
Hurricane nodded. "Thanks." she closed the door.  
  
Duane got the rest of his clothes on. Kevin knocked on the hotel room door. Duane opened the door.  
  
Kevin came in, he looked to Duane. "Whats the plan for today dude?"  
  
Duane shrugged. "Probably go to lunch, do some shopping. Get ready for the big game."  
  
Hurricane started showering, the click of the bathroom door locking was a good enough que. Kevin leaned on the wall "Good, because I know this great novelty t-shirt store. I think im gonna blow about 40 or 50 bucks on t- shirts"  
  
Duane shook his head. "You and your T-shirts, I swear to god you're like a damn girl with all the clothes you buy."  
  
Kevin smirked "So what? I like to buy T-shirts, same could be said about you and firearms."  
  
Duane laughed. "Except, Guns are manly!" He said as he picked up his textbook beige trenchcoat off the ground. He pulled it on and wrapped his hair on a goatee, he grabbed some pit stick from the inside pocket and quickly applied it. "There, good to go." He said with a smirk.  
  
"You have to be the most, interesting, person i've met. Duane, you're one of a kind." Kevin said with a chuckle. "Hmm, we waiting for Hurricane before we hit breakfast?"  
  
Shaking his head, Duane smirked "Dude, it'd be rude if we left without her." He shrugged. "I think i've made her angry enough as it is."  
  
Kevin nodded "What happened, couldnt get it up? Mess up in the heat of it all. You dropped the ball didnt you?"  
  
He looked at Kevin with a very, very, serious look. Duane was probably glaring infact. "Kevin, I, NEVER, drop the ball when it comes to that."  
  
"Whatever Duane. I dont care, I woulda hit that in a second." Kevin said, pointing his thumb to the bathroom. The shower stopped, she must've been done, she came out wrapped in a towel. "Hi Kevin." She said, not even acknowledging Duane. "Haha, Burn." Kevin said after she went to the bedroom. "She didnt even as much as look at you."  
  
Duane shook his head "You ever seen Rayvin angry?" Kevin shook his head in reply. Duane nodded "Exactally, If you had, I wouldnt want to fuck the girl that likes him either, He's got a worse temper than you!"  
  
Shaking his head, in utter disbelief. "Yeah right Duane, Im RAGE! Im the fucking monster of anger. I am anger!"  
  
Duane shook his head "Right tito, calm down."  
  
Hurricane walked out, in Jeans and a T-shirt. She looked to the two "Where we going to breakfast?"  
  
Shrugging, he looked to her with a shrugg. Duane said, "Wherever you want."  
  
Hurricane nodded "Good, call a cab. We're going to that cute little resturant down the street." The others nodded and proceeded to walk down the street to the resturant."  
  
Rayvin was helping the captured mutants out of their cells, some of them had serious wounds and injuries and he was doing his best to help them with the powers and abilities he had. He looked as he had cleared out many of the cells. And has been helping a few, the building was cleared out. The files were destroyed.  
  
"H.Q? Mission complete. Im coming home."  
  
Rayvin lead the mutants out of the complex. There were hundreds that followed him. This mission for the most part was a success. He groaned internally, he was exhausted. It had been a long mission, grueling. And he sighed. He looked back to the masses that followed him. "Okay, we're going to leave out the back exit, then you're all free to go."  
  
They all exited the back way. He watched as the several hundred mutants that were being held captive fleed the institute. Rayvin quickly went to escape to the east, back to wards the main section of town. He needed to get his bike, but when he arrived to the alley way, roughly two blocks away, he couldnt find it. He looked around, by all evidence, his bike had been gone for a few hours. A few operatives dropped on both sides of him, one spoke to him.  
  
"Looking for your bike, Mr. Mitchels? Well, I figured since you took the liberties to, intrude on goverment property, I would take the liberties to intrude on yours." Soon after he finished, Rayvin's or, what used to be Rayvin's motorcycle came crashing from the roof above. Rayvin instantly drew his swords. Looking to the two operatives.  
  
"Sure, you use goverment cover to house an anti-mutant foundation, that had maniacle plans to wipe out the entire plague with a genetically engineered flu?" He spoke coldly. "Well right now, you're talking to a biologically evolved mutant." He grinned. "And Im going to kill you both." Rayvin jumped at one, kicking him, the other operative with curved daggers charged at Rayvin, slashing at him. Rayvin blocked the slashes easily. Rayvin watched as the other man got up, Rayvin turned to him, a kick to his jaw and a a spinning back kick floored him again. Rayvin turned to the other guy.  
  
Ducking the mans frantic Dagger slash, Rayvin got him right on the knee, with the sword, he instantly crumbled on the weight of his leg, Rayvin instantly kicked him in the face, then stabbed his sword in the face. Turning to the other man, who was again. Getting upto his feet. Rayvin pulled his sword out. "That was for my bike." He said coldly. He walked upto the man, a downward slash, and a horizontal slash, and the other man was downed. "That was for your racial descrimination towards me." He re- sheathed his swords and he began to walk out of the alleyway.  
  
Quickly heading down the block, he jumped up onto a roof, and began travelling that rout, he found it odd that the police wizzed by him. Funny how he could travel easier in the day, than he could at night, the white had alot of impact. He sighed. "The corruption is greater than I could ever had imagined."  
  
In his backpack, he held files that spoke of the governmential corruption in America, America was formerly pretty much North and South America, and now just united as one. How many politicians in parliament planned of launching another anti-mutant strike, the mutant destroyers, mutant hunting agents, the whole nine yards. James would have a field day with the files he didnt burn. He continued to exit town, his only frustration the fact that, it was going to be a long walk home. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The three piled into the arena for the hockey game. Duane lead them down the aisle. Their ice-side seats were, obtained through minimal force as far as Duane was concerned. Hurricane had to be begged to come along, or rather, persuaded by Rage that Rayvin would be home by the time they got back, despite Duanes constant, although sarcastic, negative tone and behavior about Rayvin's mission. He sat down, Hurricane sat beside him and Kevin beside her. "Told you these seats were perfect." He smirked with a sense of braggery to him.  
  
Hurricane scoffed, and shook her head "You beat that scalper senseless, and then took his money. You are no beter than he is." She shook her head. Kevin shook his head "She's got a point Duane. Your temper needs to be toned down a few notches. Its at about a 27, turn it down to a 15."  
  
Duane glared. "That scalper first off insulted my mother, the loving, caring woman that she is, then proceeded to shoot down the canucks AND my mother at the same time, tieing them together with constant assaults." He sighed. "He's lucky i didnt unload a clip into his forhead."  
  
"Yeah, Im surprised you didnt. I've seen you shoot about almost anythign and everything since I met you. Lets see, a helicopter pilot, a television, windows, peoples mugs, peoples clothes, peoples hands." Hurricane shook her head quite dissaprovingly. "Duane Bannts, Im quite sure, I hate you."  
  
Duane shook her head. "This still because I shot you down, jesus, just because you walk around with your clevage showing t-shirts and your form fitting jeans doesnt mean every guy with a penis is gonna stiff up at the sight of you without clothes on. I've already told you, I dont want to get on Rayvin's bad side, he's a good guy."  
  
Kevin smirked "You two, can it, the player introductions are starting!" The three sat silently through the players introductions the Vancouver Canucks played the Miami Mutants, no mutants played for the team, but after the Edmonton Oilers just couldnt win, they moved to Miami, and became a pretty solid team. The teams had their pre-game warm-up's and the game started.  
  
Duane looked to Kevin "Our bet still on, the Canucks are gonna thrash the Mutants!" Kevin just laughed, nodding. Their silent bet discussed on the trip over, 150 bucks. Winner take all, they both contributed 75 dollars to the pot, they tried to get Hurricane into the bet, but she called their betting childish and unconventional, eventhough legalized gambling is illegal for everyone under the age of 21.  
  
Hurricane watched "Wow, how come i havent been introduced to this game earlier? Its eye candy central!" She watched excitedly, the guys just looked to eachother like, what the fuck did they start? Hurricane continued to watch, not even caring when someone scored, just cheering when someone body checked someone over, and she got all giddy when they were fighting amoung the boards.  
  
Duane stretched at the end of the first period, watching kinda boredly, the score was 1-1, Duane was frustrated, he wanted to win that bet. That was 150 more bucks in his pocket, not that he needed it. He watched, the first intermission was boring, people had gone to replenish their food and drink supplies. Rage was sent on food duty, collecting the threes consession needs.  
  
Hurricane rested silently in her chair "Whats taking him so long? Im starving." She said, her belly definately rumbling. She stood up in search for a bathroom, much to the unacknowledgement of most everyone in the arena, three men in black, trenchcoat, suit combo's stood on the ice, and had offed the zamboni driver. The man in the middle spoke with an airhorn. "Attention everyone!" He spoke, firing an uzi into the roof. "This would be what you could concider a stick up. There will be no hockey game, and no goal scoring. Just, anarchy!"  
  
The three men stood on the ice, ranting their message of, killing and all this, during this time Duane was searching for and loading his guns. He stood up and looked. He leapt over the plexi-glass and onto the ice. The man in the middle, who identified himself as "Odion." his assailants as "Jasso and Lexun" looked to Duane. "What exactally do you think you're doing?" He said in the speaker. Duane announced as he stalked to the three.  
  
"Saving my hockey game!"  
  
But before he could do anything else, a man in a cloak, with a scythe landed on the ice behind the three, with a swing of his scythe, he messily, and coldly cut poor Jasso in half. Duane kinda watched in shock. The cloaked man reminded him much of the Grim Reaper. Duane watched as the cloaked man dug his Scythe right into Lexun's skull. He fell dead onto the Ice. Then the man went to cut off a leg of Odion, and mercylessly decapitated the man. Kindred was pretty sure he was going to throw up, he turned around to vomit. He kinda watched as the cloaked man ran off.  
  
Duane instinctively followed, chasing him up the steps into the stadium and following him right behind him. Kevin and Hurricane were returning to see the, rather messy ending to that saga, they almost as soon as Kindred took off, followed him, crews came onto the ice and cleaned up the mess like this was nothing new.  
  
The cloaked man ran, now evading his persuers, he ran from Duane, Kevin and Hurricane for quite some time, turning into an alleyway about 4 blocks off. And stopping to realize it was a dead end. Duane had two guns drawn. He looked "What the FUCK is wrong with you, you mutilated those men like they were fucking chinese food!"  
  
The cloaked man turned around slowly, his dark face hidden by the hood of his cloak. He wore black clothes, his scythe at his side. "They were anti- mutant, terrorists, they needed to be eliminated before they raised some real harm. They werent only terrorists, they were a terror to themselfs, society and mutants alike."  
  
Hurricane groaned, "Oh great.. a fanatic."  
  
Duane shut him up, thinking like a leader for a second. "Whats your name?"  
  
The man raised a eyebrow plainly, and said blankly. "Vincent, Vincent Demontique."  
  
James sat at his table, after reading the file's Rayvin found for him. "Rayvin, this is like winning the 250 million on the Lotto. This is awesome!" He said with a happy, yet confused and perplexed look on his face. "How many files were there, how many mutants did you free. How much resistance did you encounter?"  
  
Rayvin shook his head, he sat tiredly, he'd been discussing things with James for the last hour, he practically ran to the base, it took a few hours, and they'd been talking for about 2 hours now. "One question at a time James." He sighed. "There were thousands of files, I took the files they had on us, and you can be sure they have backup files, if you were thinking like I was when I read those ones."  
  
James nodded. "This very well could become a pandemic if they released this flu it talks about in the files, even mutants with the most powerful of healing factors will not be immune to it. This is dangerous stuff."  
  
"I think we should take this to TMX, maybe the peace league too, this is serious stuff James, I mean, even I couldnt keep the disease out of us forever, eventually it would spread past the blood stream." Rayvin said with concern. In the back of the room. Jennifer listened with concern. "Whatever we do, we should do it relatively quick, the long we just sit here with these files, the longer they have to find ways to blame things on us."  
  
James nodded "I'll Fly out tomorrow." He sighed. "Thank you for putting yourself on the line Rayvin." He said with a rather affirmative thanks, shaking Rayvins hand. "You can go get some sleep if you want Rayvin, you diserve it."  
  
Rayvin nodded "Thank you, and you're most welcome James." He looked, stopping at the doorway. "If Hurricane and them get back tonight, make sure she stays away from me. Im not ready to talk to her yet. Tomorrow I will talk to her. I will face the demons."  
  
Jennifer nodded "Good for you Ray, you get yourself some pountang!" She giggled with a smile. Looking to James "Poor guy, he's been run ragged you know. I hope you let him have a few days off. He's been working his tail off."  
  
James nodded "We dont technically get days off, but I'll let him have it easy for the next bit. I'll best head out for the TMX Headquarters in the city tommorow. You'll be in charge, if anyone questions it, I appointed you, dont expect Duane to listen. but it should be genearlly procedure, unless anything drastically evil happens."  
  
Jennifer nodded with a smile "I know the drill james, you only make sure ever member knows what to do incase a situation of leader ship is bestowed upon them like a dirty dish rag." She laughs. "Kidding... I know you just want us all to be prepared." She nodded. "But its late James, I think im going to follow Rayvin's idea and go to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
James nodded, as jennifer stood up and walked off. James sorted the files. "Wonder what TMX will think of this, i know theres only two others, I'll get Hurricane to come with me. She atleast knows the place, most likely has some pull, it'll be a win win situation." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Duane looked to Vincent as they were on a plane back to Dodge. He sat with Vincent, Rage sat with Hurricane across the aisle. Duane shrugged, he made sure they were on a mutant ran airline to prevent any issues. "So you're a precog."  
  
Vincent nodded simply. "I tell the future, for me, or whoever i focus on."  
  
Duane shrugged. "Okay... tell me my future."  
  
Vincent closed his eyes. "Someone very close to you, will perish." He said simply. Then he smiled, a rarity for Vincent, when Duane had a dumbfounded look. "I am only kidding Duane, can't you take a joke?"  
  
Duane coughed lightly. "Ha ha, very very funny, fucker." He punched him. Vincent glaring but not retaliating. Hurricane looked from across the aisle.  
  
"Duane you be nice to him. Im sure your leader will want him to join your team."  
  
Vincent looked skeptical to duane. "You're part of a team?" He shook his head "Im not interested."  
  
Duane shrugged "There you have it, he's not interested."  
  
Kevin was dining on the finest of airplane foods, a fruit salad and a peice of cake. "Hey man, dont knock it till you've tried it, its fun! Being part of a mutant team, sticking up for the rights, defeating the wrong doers, being a superhero is awesome."  
  
Vincent said simply. "I prefere to work alone." He spoke in such a blank, down tone, he was a very mysterious charachter.  
  
Duane shrugged "Personal preferences are always adjustable." He said optimistically. But Vincent remained headstrong "I prefere to work alone."  
  
Kevin was going to start eating his cake, when something hit the plane and it began shaking. "What the hell was that."  
  
Hurricane was already standing up. Duane looked to Vincent. "Did you know that was going to happen." Vincent shook his head "Im precognative... if I chose to be, i am not psychic."  
  
Hurricane looked to Duane, "Close this door after I exit. The plane is going down." Duane could feel it. "I think you win the psychic award for today."  
  
"Quit being sarcastic." She opened the door and jumped out. Duane quickly pulled the door shut. He looked to Vincent, who seemed to be concentrating. "Whats she going to do man!"  
  
Vincent shrugged "Save us form a near-death experience, what do you think she's going to do. Let us die?" Even he had time to throw in some sarcasm, which must've meant he was unconcerned with the situation.  
  
Hurricane flew after the plane. Its decent quicker than she imagined, she began manipulating the wind, the currents grabbed the airplane stabalizing its flight, She used the wind currents to help the plain maintain its course, although one of its engines were blown. People inside the plane were clapping and cheering, of course Hurricane was known worldwide for being apart of Team Mutant X, so this was nothing new to her, saving lives n' such.  
  
Duane grumbled "See that Kevin." He announced from across the aisle. "She gets praiesd for the things she does in public. We do so much that we dont get recognised for. Dont you find this to be an... an.. injustice!"  
  
Kevin shook his head "Duane, you're like a brother, and I really mean this when I say, please, shut the hell up."  
  
Vincent nodded in response to Kevin's statement "Please Duane, you're giving me a migrane."  
  
The rest of the flight went relatively un-scaved, duane's snoring eventually did give Vincent a migrane. Hurricane helped the plane land at the airport. The passengers thanked Hurricane. Kevin gave her a giant hug that nearly sucked the air right out of her.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a loss for breath. She was feeling pretty tired after flying that plane for it. She shook Duanes hand a bit surprisd. "What's the occasion."  
  
Duane shrugged. "I've done alot of bad things... i just... thanks." he cut whatever he was going to say short. Duane and the other three each got into a cab, and proceeded on their way home.  
  
Rayvin woke up and was relaxing on the couch, he was watching television, and drinking a glass of water when the four walked in. Rayvin looked as Vincent walked in last. "Who's the visitor." Vincent looked. "My name is Vincent Demontique." The two shook hands and Rayvin sat back down.  
  
James walked out from around the corner. "How was the hockey game?"  
  
Duane shrugged "Peachy, going good till a few terrorists decided to try and pull a robery and then rambo over here with his scythe starts chopping them up to bits and peices."  
  
James spit out whatever he was drinking and blinked "What?!"  
  
Vincent stepped upto James and shook his hand "Vincent Demontique, I am the 'rambo' they're speaking of."  
  
James nodded "Scythe?"  
  
Vincent pulled out his Scythe. James nodded as Vincent pulled off his hood, his long black hair was slicked back, he had scars under his eyes, somewhat shaped like upside-down triangles, he pulled off his cloak, and placed it on a table, he leaned his Scythe against a wall. Put a case over the blade so nobdy could hurt themselfs.  
  
James looked "So you're a mutant?"  
  
Vincent nodded "I have the power of precognition."  
  
James nodded "Walk with me."  
  
Vincent and James walked off into the house. James went to give him a tour. Jennifer looked as Hurricane sat down beside Rayvin "Comeon boys, I'll make you something to eat." she said as she ushered off Duane and Kevin.  
  
Duane looked "But, Im not hungry!"  
  
Rayvin looked to Hurricane, he felt nervous, not sure what to talk about. "How was... whatever you were off doing."  
  
Hurricane shook her head "Dont be nervous around me Rayvin, Im not going to do anything."  
  
Rayvin shook his head. "Well, I was sure of that last time, until you planted as..."  
  
Hurricane as soon as he started talking, pinned him to the couch and started to kiss him. Rayvin looked to her, confused, he'd never been approached by any girl the way Hurricane has been around him. "I ... im not.. i dont know how to react about this."  
  
Hurricane looked "Dont be so un-immotional. Suck it up Rayvin Mitchels, suck it up and kiss me!"  
  
Rayvin looked to her, sliding out from under her. "Im... Im not prepared to handle your onslaught of feelings and physicality!"  
  
Hurricane fumed "Why are you doing this to me! you like me and you know it!"  
  
Rayvin sighed, he indeed did have feelings for her, he was just, unsure how to go about them, feelings were such a touchy subject with him he didnt know what to do "You must understand. Feelings are like uncharted territory for me. Im .. so unknowledgable about all of this, it clouds my mind like a foggy day!"  
  
Hurricane put her hand on his. "Then let me help you, gain the knowledge to love."  
  
Rayvin shook his head. "No.. I cannot." He stood up and walked down the hall, entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him, he sat on the floor cross legged, and began to meditate. But for the first time in almost 15 years, he couldnt focus enough to meditate. He layed down on his floor "What am I up against."  
  
Hurricane sat on the couch, teary eyed and frustrated. "Why... cant.. I do anything right!" She started sobbing on the couch, she curled up into a little ball, and layed there. She eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

James was getting suited up in the morning, prior to the trip to Possibility City, to talk to Team Mutant X to alert them of the scare against mutants presented by the 'peaceful' pro-peace government. James was pulling his black boots over his padded green pants. His white tank top and his green mask, covering over his eyes. He stood up, he was ready to go. He sighed, looking to Hurricane. "I hope you're right, that TMX will know how to solve this problem."  
  
Hurricane nodded, she knew to the best of her ability that TMX would do whatever they could to help James and his team with this issue, it was a large issue, especially if they recovered them from the Governmental building that Rayvin infiltrated. "Dont worry, if anyone can do it, its us. 2 members or none." She said positively.  
  
Walking through the door, dressed in black pants, black tanktop, and a black leather jacket, Daggers riding the belt of her pants, who knew what else she had on her person as she walked into the room. "We ready to go yet? Im itchin to get some action!" She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Hey Hurricane, Im sorry about last night. Rayvin just needs some time, thats all."  
  
Hurricane looked away from Jennifer, the last thing she wanted to think about was Rayvin, maybe it was just a little crush that would pass on. She was just attracted by his mystery. Attracted by his aura, his body? She shook her head clean of the thoughts that were going through her head. "We'll go when James is ready."  
  
James looked calm, like the leader he was. He looked. "Jennifer, get your bike ready. Hurricane and I will fly above, you'll bike the highway." He said as he exited the room, stopping at Kevin. "Where's Duane?"  
  
Kevin shrugged. "He went to patrol, you know how he is when he gets bored."  
  
James sighed lightly. "Make sure he doesnt spend the night in jail, please."  
  
Kevin nodded, he smirked. "He took that new guy with him."  
  
James shook his head. "Okay, make sure they dont leave the streets bathed in blood, those two people should not be teamed together to do much of anything. If they get in trouble, I trust you will help them erradicate whatever is in their way from getting home."  
  
Kevin smirked "You know me James, I errad...er... I ... umm, well you know. I break stuff." He said with a nod. Smirking with a confident gleam. James patted him on the chest.  
  
"Good, you keep charge big guy, we'll contact you when we get to Possibility City." James said, followed by  
  
Hurricane out the door. Jennifer was waiting out in the street on her Hog, her modified harley davidson, gun turrets that popped out of the gas tank, and an auto-drive system just incase she had to do some, hands on work.  
  
"Hurry up you guys! I wanna get going already!" She reved the engine of her bike a couple times. She smirked. as her hair blew in the wind, she was excited about getting to go out for a change. Hurricane and James soon walked out. James looked upto the sky, it was 5:30, just as they had planned to leave, the four hour trip to the city would be made in short time, especially if Jennifer was riding her hog. Speed limits were just suggested rates of speed as far as she was concerned.  
  
James flew up into the sky "Lets go." He said, slowly followed by Hurricane as they took off. Jennifer quickly followed their pace from her bike. She looked to them before they were too far for her voice to carry "If we get a change of plans, just let me know."  
  
James nodded simply. "Okay Jen." he said as continued his climb into the sky. "Just make sure you're not straying off on your own." He said as he flew off.  
  
Jennifer just shook her head. "Im not going to stray off on a highway, goof." Her super-enhanced hearing allowing her to hear what James was saying, when he was hundreds of feet in the air.  
  
Duane sat perched on a rooftop, his hair blowing in the wind, his eyes peering through the tiny holes in his draping red and black mask, it too blowing against his face into the wind. He looked upto Vincent, who was decked hin his grim reaper-esque atire. "So, Vincent. Where's gonna be some hot spots in the city tonight?"  
  
Vincent stood simply, his hood and cape blowing in the incredibly windy day, his scythe, hidden under his cloak. He stood tall, looking down to Duane. "Depends, what do you mean by hot spots, the spots where the streets will be flooded with the blood and pain and death, or hot spots where there will be criminal activity."  
  
Duane looked upto Vincent, peering at him, almost wierded out from under his mask. "Okay dude, you seriously weird the fuck out of me." He said looking. "What about over there."  
  
Two guys obviously stood to try to break into an closing shop. Duane's power of slowened sight activated on a whim as he looked at the shop. The owner standing at the counter, his hands in the air, pleading for his life. as the criminal held a shotgun to his face. Duane walked to the back of the rooftop he was standing up on. "Dont wait up." He said.  
  
Vincent just watched, he didnt waste his time on petty crimes, but he smirked, already knowing what Duane was planned to watch, knowing that he'd shoot down the criminal, and then ask him how much he wanted for the shotgun, stolen.  
  
Duane sprinted to the rooftop, he leapt at the edge, past Vincent. He leapt, clearing the street easily, landing on the sidewalk infront of the shop. He dove through the window, turning in mid air, both guns drawn as he pointed at the criminal, who turned to face him as he took about 8 shots in the torso. And fell lifeless to the floor. Duane got upto a stand, putting his guns into his holsters as he walked upto the dead criminal. Prying the gun from the mans hands. "How much you want for this gun?"  
  
The shopkeeper trembled, he pointed to a board that showed how much the guns cost, it said the shotgun was 150, duane pulled out his wallet and plopped 700 dollars on the table. "This should pay for most of the damages sir." He said. "You have a nice day." Duane walked out of the store and into an alleyway, he went upto the roof and put his shotgun into a rear, padded holster, attached to his back. He stood up.  
  
"Hmm, impressive, but I usually like to make as little mess as possible." Vincent said out of nowhere, from behind Duane.  
  
Duane jumped a bit and looked. "Holy hell!" He started hyperventalating. "You're one scared fellow, okay, you stop a crime then."  
  
Vincent started walking. "Follow me, watch, and observe. When I leave, call the police." Vincent started leading the two a electronics shop a few blocks down. Across the street, another hold up, this time, it was four men, ransacking the now closed building, loading goods into a large shipping truck. Vincent looked as he hovered over to the other roof, and dissapeared. Duane watched suddenly, as half of the street lights on the block just, went out. Duane watched. And began to call the police. "We have a disturbance..."  
  
Vincent attacked, many of the sways of yelps and grunts were the signs of that either they were winning, Vincent being they, and the criminals were being thwarted. The lights suddenly came back on, the men were chopped up, quite morbidly, disembowled, decapitated, the works. "Umm... Nice." Kindred said as he commented. "Lets get going."  
  
He started running rooftop to rooftop, getting away from the scene. Duane looked "Okay, you win." He shook his head. "You freaking win, I could shoot all the people I want. And I could shoot as much as I could and it still wouldnt match that."  
  
Vincent nodded slightly. He shrugged. "Your point, I got the job done just like you did." Vincent watched, flying upto the roof of a skyscraper. Duane groaned. "Fucker." He said, entering the building through an empty window in an alleyway.  
  
He sneaked through the building like a professional criminal, aware of any cameras or security guards. He crept to the elevator, he knew that it'd have a camera, so he kept away from the number pad, not noticing one at the ceiling, or above the door. He eventuall got to the top floor and took it upto the fire escape, joining Vincent on the ceiling.  
  
"Took you long enough." Vincent said simply. Watching off the roof. He looked to Duane. "In thirty minutes, the largest gang fight in this small city's history will break out, in central park.  
  
Duane watched off of the rooftop. The view of the entire small town was in sight. He could see the center park and nodded. "We'll be there to stop it."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Exactally, but in about five minutes, the banks going to be attacked."  
  
Duane looked, shaking his head. "The bank's all the way across the town! We'll never make it there in time!" he pressed a button on his bike. "We'll make it, fly over. I'll meet you there."  
  
Vincent simply began hovering above the ground. As he flew to the bank. Duane leapt off the roof of the skyscrapper, it was about a two building distance to the next tallest building. Duane made it barely, catching the edge, pulling himself up onto the roof. Then a simple 10 foot fall to the next building. And then onto the street where his bike was waiting. He hopped on his bike, and sped off.  
  
The thugs were indeed waiting at the bank. Duane sped there, Vincent was waiting on the rooftop of the bank, the front doors of the bank blew open as the criminals began to sift into the bank. As silent as the shadows, Vincent snuck into the bank after them, watching as they worked their way through security guards, and towards the safe.  
  
Duane was just arriving. Forces were standing outside the bank as Duane pulled up. One of the people, in black jeans, bulletproof vest, and facemask looked to Duane. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Duane smirked. "You're guardian angel." and he pulled out a gun, shooting the guy, right between the eyes. "You're not bulletproof there, fucker." Duane said as he stood up off his bike. The two other thugs charged Duane, Duane shot one in the shin before he was in arms reach, that thug stumbled and fell, Duane simply kicked him right in the face as he fell towards Duane.  
  
The second thug was a bit more devious, he started coming at Duane with kung-fu esque moves. Duane just blocked his attacks, then broke the guys arm, tossing him over his shoulder to the ground, and loading a few bullets into the guys chest. "I am NOT in the mood to fuck around with you organized crime types."  
  
Vincent on the inside, simply waited, the thugs were working open the safe. The one on the inside instructing them looked "If you cannot simply just get the door open as planned, use the backup plan." The guy would've snickered from behind his mask, if his head wasnt cut off as silently as it was detached. His dead body fell to the ground. Vincent was undetected.  
  
Duane put his gun away, pressing a few buttons on his watch. His bike stealthed its self and drove to the alleyway. Walking into the door, he was met by a few goons, One met Duane elbow first. The second got a size fourteen right to the jaw. Duane cracked his neck before continuing on. He wouldnt kept a steady line if a line of fire wasnt opened in his direction. Duane shook his head diving to the side behind a pillar. Drawing his guns, he watched, a cocky goon with a machine gun soon got lit into by Duane, 10 bullets to the chest would drop even the toughest of mutants.  
  
Vincent watched as the goons set up the bomb to crack open the safe, the activated it. "Boss, we're... uhh." one of the goons turned around, to notice their boss, De-headed. "Holy shit!" He yelled. Soon Vincent stood in clear view. Kicking the goon in the face, and slicing his left leg off at the knee as he fell, Vincent followed through into the next goon, getting him in the torso, and carving through one of his legs. His Scythe cut through flesh and bone like butter.  
  
Duane stood up and proceeded following the path of flashlights in the dark like a vulture. Looking for his next meal. Duane snuck up on a goon who was watching the entrance into the room of the safe. He grabbed him, snapped his neck, done deal. He walked into the safe room, the dimly, red lit room. Was, well empty, except for the standing figure of Vincent. "We done here."  
  
Vincent nodded. They walked to the front of the bank. Police were entering. Duane ran to the left, and Vincent to the right. Duane exited the first window he could find, convieniently enough, into the alleyway. Vincent went up a few levels before he got out of the bank. One of the police officers was kinda wierded out, scared by the sight. "Umm, HQ, we... got nothing. A bunch of dead criminals it seems."  
  
Duane got on his bike and sped off. Vincent quickly was flying beside him. "To the park Vincent?"  
  
Vincent nodded. "We havent much time."  
  
The two continued to the park. Duane left his bike outside the park, stealthed and off, as quiet as Vincent was, climbed up into a Tree, and watched. Vincent spoke quietly. "The two gangs are coming." He pointed out, clearly, both were packing guns, Duane wasnt too pleased about any of this. "This is not good." He pointed out simply. He looked to Vincent. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Vincent watched, his eyes bright it seemed, behind the hood of his cloak, that drooped over his face. "We wait. There is no way you can pick off all the ones with guns, without getting us revealed."  
  
Duane looked. "Well if we dont do something, we will be a spectator, running into the bulls." Vincent nodded and leapt into the open field, between the two gangs. Duane shook his head "Such rash action. And I gotta join into this." Duane joined between Vincent. Guns holstered, ready to whoop some ass. Vincen't looked "We will not allow you to fight here!" Vincent glared.  
  
One of the gangmembers laughed. "Who the fuck are you? Am I trippin here G ?" He said looking to a gang buddy. "We got da grim reaper, and his masked friend here, to try and stop us from killin some Bloods?" He laughed. "Tough buddy."  
  
Soon it was anarch, the two gangs charged, Vincent began fighting off all the ones on his end, and Duane fighting all on his. It was sever outnumbered. Duane was tossing, kicking and punching up a storm. Vincent was much less subtle, lets just say he was slicing and dicing his way through the masses. But things werent looking good.  
  
Suddenly, like a blur, a yellow blur came in, and litterally took a gang member, and tossed him half way across the park. Duane looked, tired, bloody from taking to heavy a beating. It was... Rage?  
  
Rage looked. "FUCK OFF!" He yelled, his massive body, flared up like a firey rage. The Gangs seemingly stopped fighting. Vincent took this opertunity. Attacking again. Duane tackled a gang member, fighting him down. It seemed greater numbers of the gangs teamed up to go after Rage. Who was tossing them off as they came, like pinballs.  
  
Eventually, the three had fought off the gang fight. Vincent did the only killing, some body's layed dead, missing limbs. The others fleed. Duane looked to Kevin. "You scarey fuck! Why did you come ruin our glory." Vincent looked. "Because, if he didn't we'd both be very dead right now!"  
  
Duane looked. "Wait a second, did you know he'd be coming tonight? " Vincent nodded. Duane shook his head. "You're a fucking glory stealer Kevin!" Kevin took a deep breath, the firey aura surrounding his body dissapeared and he looked, less like an anger filled inferno. "I've been following you guys all evening, making sure nothing happened to you two."  
  
Soon, Rayvin jumped down from a tree. Looking to the three. "Everything okay here? I have been following Kevin, he usually doesnt patrol out on his own, so I figured something would be up."  
  
Duane shook his head. "Everythings fine, lets just go home." Vincent stood watching the three as they walked off. Feeling as if, eventhough all three of them seemed very individual, they were all bounded in some way. That made their team strong. He walked behind. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

James landed outside the TMX headquarters, the large skyscraper in the middle of Possibility City. James waited, Jennifer as if on que pulled up street size to the building. She looked up. "Wow, Its Huge!"  
  
Hurricane smirked. She walked upto the door and walked inside. James and Jennifer followed. The inside of the TMX Building was very exquisit, very elequant and defined. Marble floors and pilars. At the front desk sat a secretary. Hurricane waved to her and lead the two to the elevator. "We're going to see Vintage. He'll help us."  
  
James nodded "The leader of TMX. He better, he may be the only one concerned about this issue, nobody else seems to be." He entered the elevator after Jennifer. Hurricane pressed a code on the pad, and a new set of buttons opened, she pressed the one "X2" and the elevator began moving.  
  
"This place is Huge." Jennifer commented as they rose in the elevator. The glass case letting them watch how high they were going as they rose upwards. Jennifer looked. "Looks like you guys have ammounted quite the wad of cash over the years, since the war eh?"  
  
Hurricane shook her head "No, many buisnesses and factions donate large sums of money. We make a large difference. Im sure Vintage is very stressed looking for Slash, Dranzior and Odin."  
  
James nodded, the door opened. "Lead the way Hurricane."  
  
Hurricane lead them into the upper most levels of the skyscraper. She lead them down the hall, a left turn and into an office, the mammoth of a man. Vintage, the leader of Team Mutant X sat at a desk. "Yes, Hurricane im glad to see you've broughten them here."  
  
James walked upto Vintage, who stood up. They shook hands and exchanged pleasentries. "I belive that we are on the verge of a grave encounter. The government strides to enslave mutants." He places the files down on the table.  
  
Vintage looked. "You must be joking, right?" He looked very serious. "These are very serious accounts against our government. Punishable by death." He looked. "Hurricane, do you believe this man?"  
  
Hurricane nodded. "He sent one of his own, on a life or death mission to recover these files Vintage, if its anything to beleive, its these files."  
  
Vintage sat down. "I will read them over, but Mr. Cain." He looked. "Hurricane, lead these two out of here. We need to have a talk."  
  
James was oddly suspicious, Vintage the leader of TMX the formost leader for mutant rights was very unwilling to listen to a claim as serious as his. Even when he had the substancial evidence proving it, they were official government doccuments. Hurricane looked to James as she walked him and Jennifer to the Elevator. "Im sorry, I dont know whats gotten into him. I'll keep in touch, we'll figure this out, with or without Vintage's help."  
  
James simply nodded. Jennifer lead him to the elevator. "We'll make sure Rayvin pays you a visit too kay?" Hurricane nodded, before the elevator door closed, and Vintage walked up. "Sever ALL ties with him and his faction Hurricane, they're nothing more than a rebellios group of mutants, looking for attention. The kind of mutants that give us mutants that fight day and day a bad name."  
  
Hurricane glared at Vintage "Dont you dare say that. I stayed with him and his faction for nearly a month, they do nothing but good. I suggest you read those files. And I suggest you concidre what they're trying to share with you."  
  
Vintage glared at Hurricane. "Dont talk to me like that. I have seen more than you've even dreamed about. You realize this isnt the first group to try and way me against our government that's lead us in peace since the war. How dare you question their loyalty, especially with all they've done for us."  
  
Hurricane walked off. "For once father.." she looked back. "You're wrong."  
  
James looked to Jennnifer as they decended down the elevater. "Jennifer. Tonight, I want you to break in here, retrieve all the information of TMX's activities that you can."  
  
Jennifer smirked "You know thats what I do best." she said. As they got to the bottom, James walked out of the building. "Lets get a hotel room. Tonights gonna be a busy night for you."  
  
Rayvin looked at Duane and Vincent. "Just what possesed the two of you to go out and destroy the whole town?"  
  
Duane looked. "Take the stick out of your ass Rayvin. We were fighting crime. We saved a bank from getting robbed, we prevented a gang war and a mass slaughter."  
  
Vincent looked. "Speak for yourself Duane, we got the job done."  
  
Kevin looked. "I just saved their asses. God only knows what would've happened if I never showed up in that park."  
  
Rayvin just shook his head "We got to stay out of trouble for now. We've got to keep a low profile. My mug shot is all over authorities for breaking into that 'government building'. And Duane, you're already in enough crap as is for that highway destruction, and breaking out of Jail. Who knows what Vincent has on his head. The only one of us with relative freedom is Kevin, so he will be doing the patrols for this week."  
  
Duane shook his head "You're sending a ticking time bomb out on patrol."  
  
Kevin stood up, looking at Duane. "Hey! I've been apart of this team just as long as you have. I deserve my shot to show i can do patrol as well. I may get angry once n' a while but Im capable of doing anything I have to."  
  
Rayvin nodded. "Noone is doubting your abilities Rage, you're a valued memeber of this team.  
  
Vincent looked at Rayvin. "Pardon me, but, I am not technically part of this 'team' so am I exempt from this conversation."  
  
Rayvin looked to Vincent with a nod. "Well, really as far as the rant went, I was just talking to Duane." Duane punched Rayvin in the arm with a glare. "Hey!" He said walking into the kitchen. "Just because I got a twitchy trigger finger, doesnt mean Im a bad person."  
  
Rayvin looked to Kindred, rubbing his arm with a slight wince. He packed a punch. "Noone is saying you're a bad person, you just tend to kill your share of innocent people."  
  
Kindred shook his head "Its not my fault they cant dodge a speeding bullet. Hell, I can."  
  
Rayvin raised an eyebrow. Duanes self confidence was radiating off of him like sunshine and Rayvin was almost disgusted by it. "Not everyone can dodge bullets. I simply would just opt to cut the guns in half before you could even react."  
  
Duane looked at Rayvin, holding his guns out he looked at him. "Try It.."  
  
Rayvin shook his head. "Put those away Duane."  
  
Duane put them away, nearly reluctantly and looked at Rayvin. "Sorry Ray, Im a bit thick skulled at times."  
  
Rayvin nodded "Your forgiven, although your ego can be a sizeable frustration sometimes."  
  
Vincent looked to the two of them. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters."  
  
Kevin sat on the couch, he looked to Duane and Rayvin, he was thinking "So guys, what exactally do I do on patrol, I dont know If I'd be as good with the rooftop patrol as the two of you guys are."  
  
Duane shrugged "You have a car, use it." Rayvin nodded. "Yes, or you can always walk the streets, its not illegal for mutants to walk the streets. You'll just look a little odd if you get all costumed up."  
  
Kevin nodded "Im sure I'll think of something." He shrugged. "What about the sewers?"  
  
Duane raised an eyebrow, his obvious holding back of the laughter imminent. "Umm, dude, theres like mutated alligators and shit down there. Hell for all I bet theres god dammned mutant turtles or something!"  
  
Rayvin raised an eyebrow "Duane, you're one for the farfetched, mutant turtles, you're fucked up."  
  
They both looked to Rayvin with an awestruck look. He'd never cursed, ever. Not even in the angriest of times. Kevin looked to Rayvin, standing up. "Dude, you need some sleep." He said, patting him on the shoulder before walking off.  
  
Kindred looked jaw dropped. "Dude, you just said fuck. I bet Mrs. Mitchells crying all the way in Japan at this very moment to know her little baby boy Rayvin said a bad word. Hell, your father would probably ever forget you fell in love with a girl if he found out you said a curse." He chuckled. "Sorry dude, I know its a soft topic."  
  
Rayvin nodded. "Just be glad you're my friend, or you'd quite possibly be dead at this moment.". He watched as Duane walked away, shaking his head. "What, I've said bad words before, Damnit! listen to me, ... you... you... you bastard!" Duanes laughter was heard off down the hallway. Rayvin just shook his head "My mother would have my head." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kevin was getting 'dressed' for his first time out on patrol, he was filled with that butterfly feeling of suspence, impatients and fear. He was unsure about all of this. He wore a pair of blue jeans, hiking boots, a black T- shirt and that really was it, he was going for a 'civillian' look. Not that he didnt just wear blue jeans and t-shirts all the time, this was something new.  
  
He pulled on his gloves, leather finger gloves that he used when he drove, he walked out to the parking lot. Sure, Duane's superbike, Rayvin's red speedbike, James's Viper. Kevin felt like the odd man out when it came to cars, he was least flashy, he just had a Mustang, it was nice but it wasnt that nice. A dark blue mustang. He got in and started up the car, he pulled out of the driveway and sped into town.  
  
With Outkast blasting in his car, the difference in cost went into his stereo, you could hear him coming from a block away the way his sound system was blasting. He drove into the main section of town. Watching for anything suspicious. An old lady gave him a dirty look as he stopped at a red light, he looked at her from behind his jet black oakleys shades. He snickered because he was in his car, and she was in a walker.  
  
He sped up as the light turned green and drove up a block, his timing was awful because he had to stop at an upcoming red light, cursing to himself at the fact that he couldnt get a block without stopping, but the most odd was the fact that again, an old lady in a walker gave him the same dirty look and walked on. A cae of deja vu if he'd ever saw one. He definately found this most suspicious. He took a left turn and drove up the block. Watching, two teenagers were walking home from the movie.  
  
He watched as the large clock of the city center displayed 10:30, good time for everything in the city to be coming to a hault. He couldnt have been assigned patrol on a more boring night. He was absolutely smothered in the boredom of all of this, he spoke into the radio placed in his car. Turning down the music so he could be heard "Rage to Base, its 10:30, an odd case of Deja Vu and that was about it."  
  
He drove for a bit, before Rayvin's voice could be heard over the radio, he continued unknowingly. Rayvin spoke "Deja Vu, Rage? Care to elaborate?" Rage took the radio com and spoke. "Well, I stop at a light, this old lady, in a walker, I see her and she scowls at me, then I drive off, a block later, exact same thing, it was fucked up." Rayvins voice continued. "Keep a sharp eye, remember that movie.. what was it called? Err, the first was good, then it had some really bad sequals." Rage thought to himself. "Those Mighty Ducks movies?"  
  
He continued driving passed the city center. Rayvins voice continued. "No.. there was no disney involvement in these movies. That rather horrible actor was in it." Rage thought for a moment as he continued. "Any of the James Bonds that Pearce Brosnan has been in, except Goldeneye, that movie was the shit!" Rayvin grumbled under his voice. "Not James Bond, it was a futuristic movie." Rage just thought to himself. "I got no clue man, any of the star wars trillogy? No, those were good movies, not counting the newest ones."  
  
Rage looked. "Oh! The Matrix Those movies man, didnt that little boy die after the deja vu? Yes, im sure of it . That guy from those Bill and Teds movies was like "Deja Vu." then the little boy got shot down. Even though he had two huge machine guns, lousy shot I say." Rayvin continued, slightly frustrated. "Whatever Rage, just keep a keen." Smack, something landed on the hood. A granny of all things, the walker on the road, the granny smashed into the windshield.  
  
Rage cursed as he got out of his car. "Mother fucker!" he cursed. "Thats gonna be like 1200 dollars to replace!" He said, looking to the granny, blood smeared on the windshield. Looking dead, soon another granny was walking up the street, and, two others, also with walkers, approached. The granny on his car was getting up, unknowingly to Rage. And ditched the old granny suit, it was a man in a black outfit, head to toe, like he was gonna rob something, kicked Rage in the face, the other 3 ditched their costumes and charged rage as well.  
  
Rage watched kinda frustratedly "What the fuck is all this?" He watched as he tossed the man from his car. But the others soom came at him, Rage took one and shouldered him right in the jaw, a stiff kick from one and a punch to the gut from another sent the mammoth Rage staggering back. Rage looked "Now im just getting pissed off, and that is the LAST THING YOU WANT BUDDY!" Rage said as his whole body flared up, his rage imminent. His blood veins bulging out and his body covered in that fiery aura. The criminals fleed. Into a manhole, down into the sewer.  
  
Rage looked, with a growl. "I am not going down there." He said, he couldnt fit in the manhole, so grabbing an edge of the manhole opening, he pulled, pulling a chunk of cement then jumping into the sewer. The splash of water made him cringe. He heard the running footsteps, so he charged after them. Following the goons he caught up rather quickly, leaping and landing atop of one of them, Rage snapped his neck, the shots they fired at him barely breaking the skin, he winced as he was shot, but the healing factor he had forced the bullets out and healed the wounds.  
  
He continued as the goons fought in sequence. One charged, Rage grabbed him by the legs, and swung him like a baseball bat slamming him into the wall of the large sewer. The other goon latched onto him. Rage grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the ground. The third goon just ran off in a panic of fear. Rage snickered "Wuss, bout time one of you goons got the common sense to run." But the goon was running due to what was standing behind Rage.  
  
The sewer was lighting up behind Rage, as a large fireball that encased the entire sewer was coming for him. Rage turned around in time to get hit by the fireball, the fireball carried him down the sewer before he slammed into the wall. hitting the floor of the sewer, he shook his face free of any sewage, and growled, a cloaked man walked towards him. "What the hell are you?" Rage yelled. The man just looked "The one that will end your puny race." Rage stood up. "You're fucked up buddy." He charged the man, but a large lightning bolt surged towards Rage, knocking him back.  
  
Rage got up woozily, barely able to stand after two energy blasts like that. " You're full of shit!" The man grinned as he slowly came into view, a lankey, redhead, with a goatee, weairng very ritualistic robes. "You can call me Deftain... I am the beginning of your end." His staff began glowing a bright yellow before Rage blacked out, passing out in the sewer...  
  
Jennifer sat in the Hotel Room, making sure she'd read the blue prints of the skyscraper and the plan was to her understanding very intricate, she needed to have full understanding. "So I break in the second story window, from the small pawn shop ironically located right beside it, at the exit to my door will be a security camera, take it out with a dagger, then take out the security guards on the first floor, and get the access codes for the upper levels?"  
  
James nodded. "Thats Correct. While you do that, I'll keep watch from this hotel room, use your com link if you need anything. I'll come in if its absolutely needed, but you know that im not very subtle when it comes to these types of things."  
  
Jennifer smirked. "Dont worry James ol' boy, I'll be like that feeling that creeps down your spine when you get scared, or even the sweat that beeds down your forhead when you're too hot? You wont even notice me."  
  
James chuckled. "Until I do, and wipe you off my forhead."  
  
Jennifer shrugged. "Either way, They wont even know i was there." She walked upto the balcony. "Zip line ready?"  
  
James nodded. "To the little pawn shop, good luck Jen, Remember, if you successfully complete your mission, just head back to the base." Jen gave the thumbs up before zipping down the line. Her hair blew in the wind as she zipped down a good 20 stories to the small pawn shop. She shot a thing at the window, the large thing sliced a small hole in the window, Jennifer lined up her sprint, as she leapt at the window, the piece dicentigrated away before she contacted it, rolling into the room, rolling again then throwing a dagger as she stood up, looking as crack, she got the camera "Didnt even have to look." she walked upto the Camera and pulled out her Dagger, "Sorry my precious, didnt think i'd forget you, did I?"  
  
She walked to the steps, as she walked down into the main lobby, one of the security guards walked upto her "What are you doing in here?" Jennifer smirked, grabbing the mans arm, then extending her leg to kick him square in the face, dropping him. "Aww, falling for me already?" she said as she walked on, Diving down the steps and rolling to a crouch as she looked, the other security guard sat at the desk. "This is almost too easy."  
  
Two daggers, one in each hand, she threw them behind her, getting the cameras watching the lobby, as they generated static, the guard stood up. "What the hell." A quick draw and release, and the guard had a dagger in his skull, Dropping him. Jennifer stood up. "Men." she shook her head and leapt upto the bar above the door, balancing as she pulled herself up to a stand on the bar. She pulled her daggers from the cameras and leapt down, walking upto the guard, pulling the dagger out of his skull. Wiping the blood off of it onto his shirt. "You're so messy!" she said quietly as she looked at the security board. "Here we go."  
  
She unlocked the elevators from the main pannel, and gained access to the upper-most levels as she messed with pannels, force locking the main entrances, and the bottom floor entrances as well. The radio voice was yelling, clearly there were more than two guards. "Is everything okay?" She spoke as best she could, a 'manly' voice. "All good." she said. "Just a minor disturbance." She got up, seeing in the camera, first upper floor had a security crew as well.  
  
She walked to the elevator, her daggers wating in the wings. She pressed the button as she elevated, she spoke into the com, deactivating all the cameras as well. She watched as she neared the floor, she hid herself up in the roof of the elevator, kicking up a panel and hiding atop of it. She stood, watching as she saw a guard checking it out. She dropped down, kicking the guard in the face, and then getting the second guard with a dagger. Walking upto him with the dagger, she continued on, security systems disabled, the upper floors would be difficult, they had a seperate security pannel than the rest of the building.  
  
She walked to the room labeled "Security Only." she kicked the door open, and her eyes widened marginally as she was fired upon by a gigantic rolling drone, she dove behind a desk, "Shit!" she cursed, grabbing a special dagger, looking to it, it fired at her, obviously the thing had infrared sight because it was follwing her, she could hear it, her heightened senses were good for alot. She stood, throwing four daggers at the robot, then backflipping into a crouch, The four daggers hit in its shoulders, its chest and one in the head. The loud explosion the drone made would've woke the dead "Crap." she cursed. Hopping the desk and searching her daggers through the headless drone. "I lost a dagger, fuckers are gonna pay for this!"  
  
She disabled the upper floors security and she sighed. "Okay, now to find where ol TMX hides their files." She went upto the second main floor through a staircase, she was silent and kept aware, odd, she didnt even hear footsteps, or snoring of the TMX, the must've kept quarters elsewhere. She walked onto the second floor. Oddly disturbed by the ammount of quiet. She looked as she smirked, snapping her fingers "Jackpot." she walked towards a large room with computers. "Excellent." she started hacking the computers, she loaded a disc into the computer, and started transferring information onto the disc.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" The voice spooked Jennifer, she stood up immediately, Vintage stood their, hovering above the ground. "Ahh, the woman who was with Hurricanes most interesting friend. I take it Mr. Cain sent you here? Well miss, you can withdrawl your disc from the computer, and you can leave the premises. The police are on their way, so you can also turn yourself in."  
  
Jennifer laughed. "You fucker, you're more naive than a cow. You're just gonna be more meat for the grinder." She said, watching, the computers HD was more than 50 percent downloaded, she just had to stall for time. Vintage looked to Jennifer with a glare. "Mr. Cain's files were most interesting, but the government found them most disturbing, this case of liability and slander has broughten quite the price onto his head. Your little band will be getting some interesting visitors, Ms. Mcnaulty, is it? The governments Mutant Response Team will be taking all of you into the custody Alcatraz. You'll all be punished to death, to set an example, that our government doesnt take well to traitors."  
  
Jennifer glared. "Fucker!" she threw a dagger at Vintage, his arm started glowing in ripples as he shot a beam at it, the dagger was shot with the beam and it crashed onto the ground, shattering into peices. "Your'e going to have to stop me!" Vintage charged at Jennifer, and they began to exchange blows, punches, kicks. Jennifer kicked Vintage right in the jaw, sprang off him, the computer was 81% downloaded. She looked "You destroyed one of my Daggers.. thats two!" she sprang at him. She sighed kicking at Vintage, he ducked and tripped her up. "I'll take you in myself!"  
  
Jennifer sprung up, and punched him in the face, kicking him, and punching him, kicking him in the side, axe kicking him as he fell to the ground, she sprinted to the computer 96%. "Time to go, fuck face. Remember this ass when you're rotting in hell, because its the best ass you didnt get." Vintage glared, getting to his feat. "You're naive, Ms. Mcnaulty." Both his arms charged in ripples as he shot a beam at Jennifer, she dived but still got hit, taking the blast, crashing into the computer, she landed on the floor, growling, she grabbed the disc and about to pocket it before... "Time to go." she said, looking to the window. She woulda ran to it, but his blast sent her screaming as she blasted out the window, dropping the disc as she fell.  
  
Things were looking hopeless, but James flew fast as he could from the hotel balcony, catching her, almost meters before she hit the ground. She then seconds later caught the disc. "Thanks!" she said. "You always know how to catch a girl, dont you?" She asked, grabbing his head and giving him a large kiss. "You keep doing this, im gonna force myself upon you, weither you like it or not!" James just smirked, looking at the disc as they flew off. "Whats this?" Jennifer smirked "We'll find out when we get back to the base, but if you dont mind. I want my motorcycle." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Jennifer and James walked through the door, Jennifer was still on a high from that past mission, and that fight with Vintage. "I swear to god, If I get my hands on that fuck, I will break his neck!" She said, holding the disc. "I nearly died for this information I hope you know!" She was pretty distraught about being blasted out of the near top floor of a huge skyscraper.  
  
James just smirked. "Good to know how far you're willing to go for your cause." He said, taking the disc and walking to the computer room. He started the teams computer up and waited, putting the disc in. The screen's bg and info changed as the disc loaded information, they were now on TMX's computer, or atleast very similarily. "Lets see what our boy Vintage has been upto since his members dissapeared."  
  
Just then, Duane bust through the door. "Umm, you might want to see this James..." He said waving him on, he lead him back to the living room. A breaking news report was on the TV, they had recovered the missing members of TMX: Slash, Dranzior and Odin were all found today, they were being held captive in a millitary base in Russia. Vintage spoke about the tooth and nail it took to save them. James spat "This is bullshit." He spoke with a growl. He walked back.  
  
Duane looked as James walked off. "Oh, and we cant find Kevin..." he said with a sigh. Jennifer walked in. "We cant find Kevin? Where'd he go?" Duane shrugged. "He hasnt answered his com link in about 4 hours. We're not too sure where he is either, due to the fact that his position on our tracking meters hasnt moved a milimeter in that ammount of time."  
  
Jennifer looked "Well what the hell are we going to do about this!" She was obviously worried. She'd always concidred Kevin like a brother to her. He was the guy that could do anything that they needed, that the team seemingly couldnt do. A broken wall here, door opened there. Broken backs here, subtle information gathering there. "Who's looking for him!"  
  
Duane looked "Rayvin and Vincent are out looking for him. We think he trailed down into the sewers..."  
  
Jennifer looked with a grave frown. "There's those warped alligators down there! God he's probably dead by now!" She stormed off too. Duane just shook his head.  
  
"Dont bother telling James... he already..." He sighed. "he already knows." He sat down on the couch, watching the TV. James in the computer room was reading log files of what TMX was upto. "Hmm, isnt this a tasty little bit."  
  
He read, the government's new senator, Deftain Inglissiau. Has been rumored to be behind many terrorist runs before the time of the great war. "Hmm, looks like this guy's a bit more suspicious than we want to believe." James said.  
  
"If this guy's the senator. And he's a suspected terrorist.. huh?" He read on, the rumors and reports about one Mr. Inglissiau seemingly ended. He raised a definate eyebrow "Hmm, thats covered up quicker than a god damn murder scene. Looks like our guy, mister Deftain may have more on him than he'd really feel comfortable having anyone know."  
  
Jennifer watched, she'd entered the room once he started rambling about some guy named Deftain. But this seemed fishy to her too. "Hmm, this certainly fits into the mold that the governments gone dark. Wasnt Deftain a prime anti-mutant activist?" James nodded.  
  
"Thats why he fits our mold so easily. This is more suspicious than anyone else has seemed to notice. And since they've got TMX wrapped around their finger like a peice of wool, they're completely oblivious to it all." James pointed out, as he continued reading. "Looks like Vintage kept ties on when they were all captured like they did. His teammates, Odin was first, a week later, Slash and then Dranzior. Then a week later, an attempted capture of Hurircane, that Duane thwarted with the use of a missile launcher. Very obvious of his work."  
  
Jennifer smirked. "He's still bragging about it. Thats the first time he used that missile launcher in the 3 years he's had it."  
  
James laughed. "It was an 'essential' part to his weaponry arsenol." They both laughed. Duane looked into the room.  
  
"Umm, hate to break up this little love session here. But, would anyone have answers to why the equivelant of this whole countrys army has just entered the city limits?"  
  
James and Jennifer looked. James stood up. "Where's Rayvin and Vincent?"  
  
Duane raised an eyebrow. "Vincent's not apart of our team."  
  
James smirked "But he is, we had quite the conversation before I left. He aggreed to stay with us, we had the free bedroom afterall."  
  
Duane shook his head, he was going to have a witty retort, but he knew most comments about Lauren would just end up in an emotionally fueled hatred. "Alright... well I'll try to get ahold of them on the com link. Im sure they'd found Kevin by now!"  
  
Vincent and Rayvin, stalked down the sewers of Dodge, they walked slowly, as they neared where Kevin's post was, he'd gotten rather far in the sewers. "So tell me why you object to the use of flashlights?"  
  
Vincent said simply. "I dont need them, I can see in the dark as good as you could in the light. flashlights are obsolete."  
  
Rayvin nodded "So why do you catch me as such a dark individual? You dress like the grim reaper, I like to think im conservative with my atire."  
  
Vincent looked. "I am a dark individual. When my powers first sprung, I was fifteen, walking home with my ex girlfriend."  
  
Rayvin raised an eyebrow as he walked. "Ex girlfriend?"  
  
Vincent glared "Let me finish the story." Rayvin's nod Vincent continued. "We were walking home, and I had this flash, of a vision, she was getting hit by a transit bus." He shook his head. "Moments later, it happened, just like in my vision, she tripped, then the bus hit her, it was like a sickening Deja Vu..."  
  
Rayvin looked. "Have you been using your power?" Vincent only nodded, and pointed. There was an unconcious body laying, face down in the sewer. Rayvin sprinted up. "No!" Vincent yelled, but Rayvin was more aware than Vincent had guessed. out of a side-grate of the sewer, a large Lizard-man thing sprung out of the sewer. Rayvin leapt, drew his swords, stabbing them into the lizard's head as he landed on it. Slamming to the ground, he looked. "How many of them are there?"  
  
Vincent had his scythe ready, walking backwards. "Fifteen.." Rayvin kept aware. "We'll fight them off." Vincent shook his head" They will overwhelm us, One of us will collect Kevin, most likely you, and then we'll escape the sewer, using Kevin's car to get back to the base."  
  
Rayvin nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." The slice of a being was obvious as Vincent swung his scythe, de-heading a leaping lizardman. Rayvin watched, two approached im, Rayvin perryed one with one sword, kicking the other in the teeth, then slicing him.  
  
Vincent hovered in the air as he fought, like a golf club, he dug his scythe into the side of another lizardman's head. Soon though there were six coming. Rayvin looked as he charged three, Vincent, smirking allthe while as he readied for three. Rayvin leapt, kicking at the left one, stabbing the middle and right ones, then slicing the left one to finish it off.  
  
Vincent waited, he poked one right in the face with the butt of the scythe, then cleaved right through the middle and left ones. Finishing with a flourish as he landed, and swung up, getting the lizardmans head right on the scythe. Four more came. Rayvin kicked at one, but was tackled by the other. Vincent was also being overwhelmed as well, but managing.  
  
Rayvin was fighting off one of the Lizards with the sword, soon though, one of the lizards smacked into the other one with a ferious velocity and knocked both of them. Rayvin got up awe struck. Kevin was walking towards Vincent.  
  
Vincent was fighting off his two, as the two were biting at the staff of his scythe. Suddenly two large hands approached the lizard men, and crushed their heads together. They mushed together in a bloody erruption. Vincent got up slowly, looking to Kevin who was dimly lit in rage, leaning against the wall. "Ugh... "  
  
Rayvin looked to Vincent and then to Kevin, he looked to Kevin. "Are you alright Kevin?" He asked honestly, Kevin wasnt looking too good, his clothes were charred and burnt away in places. Vincent looked to him.  
  
"Im sure he will be alright, lets just get out of here before more of those lizard things come to get us. I dont exactally feel like being dinner for any species tonight." Vincent said, helping Rayvin with Kevin down the sewer. They found the manhole that he broke open, the fact that it was a large gap in the middle of a sidewalk was obvious. Vincent flew out of the hole.  
  
Rayvin positioned Kevin over his shoulder, and leapt out of the hole, surprisingly, Kevin's car was still there. "Just our luck." Rayvin said, carrying Rage slolwy to his car, he opened the seat and layed him in the back seat. "Im driving." Rayvin leapt over the seat, and got into the drivers seat. Vincent got into the passengers side seat. "Go."  
  
Rayvin spead home, pulling into the Drive way. They got Kevin out of the back and carried him into the house. As they entered the door Jennifer was rushing to the door. "Who did this!"  
  
Kevin looked up, beaten badly, his healing factor working to heal the burns and mending the bones. "His name... was Deftain." He said softly before he slipped back into unconciousness. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Duane watched as they layed Kevin down on the couch. "Okay, so let me run this over one more time so it makes sense for me! Kevin got attacked by some wack job named Deftain."  
  
James nodded "And we find this to be an insane connection with the fact that the governments senator is one Deftain Inglissiau."  
  
Duane nodded. "And the fact that he eliminated one of our team, before the whole damn army is coming after us."  
  
Vincent looked up. "Not just the Army... TMX as well."  
  
James growled. "Great, just fucking great!" He looked "Jennifer, Help me load Kevin into my car. We're gonna go to our backup base in Possibility City."  
  
Duane nodded "The Underground one?"  
  
Rayvin looked "Is that really such a good idea, if this TMX has so much information about us? Wouldnt they have looked there originally?"  
  
Duane shook his head "These guys are thick headed, they know we're located here, because of Hurricane, no doubt they pryed the information out of her." He shook his head. "How can she be alligned with fuckers like those!"  
  
James looked "She isnt, i dont think, this has to run deeper than we know. Anyway. listen we've loaded Kevin, we're not going to fight, we cant afford to do it.  
  
Vincent nodded "Understood. Someone want to lead me to this base?" Duane shurgged. "Just ride with me on my bike. We'll be outa here before you know it."  
  
Rayvin looked, he was about to say something, before a large announcement was heard over what sounded like a megaphone. Vintage was waiting out their parking lot with all the members of Team Mutant X. Vintage stood hovering in the air, with Slash, who had his large sword, looked more like a big slab of metal, and his football armour from hell, spiked all over. Odin, stood with a sword on a horse. Dranzior stood in the air, a ball of lightning surrounding him. And Hurricane who stood unwilingly. Vintage looked "Come out of the house quietly, and noone will get hurt."  
  
Duane was already loading his gun. "I'll take em out from the roof!" James stopped him "No Duane. We cant afford to fight them!"  
  
Duane watched James, James and Duane seemed to both be thinking this over logically. The voice over the megaphone was heard again. "I will count to three, before we will physically remove you from the house... One!"  
  
James looked "They want to be physical, lets give em a taste of their own medicine." Duane smirked "Ah! Thats how I like you to think."  
  
James looked "Rayvin, go out there, surrender yourself, then go after slash. Vincent, you can take Odin, I'll take Vintage, and Duane can handle Dranzior im sure."  
  
Jennifer looked at James. "What about Hurricane? And the Army?!"  
  
The speaker voice was heard again. "Two!"  
  
Rayvin was walking out the door, he looked, his hands in the air. "I surrender!" He said slowly, before drawing his swords and charging Slash. The two were quickly in a heated sword battle. A energy blast from Vintage was perryed by an energy blast from James. Vincent flew upto Odin, the two were in a large battle. And Duane was aiming up Dranzior who was watching at the moment.  
  
Hurricane looked "What do I do Vintage?!" Vintage yelled in a grapple with James. "Take out the house!" Hurricane shook her head "You fight your Battles, Im not doing this!"  
  
Vintage looked. "Fine! Tank, shoot the house." Jennifer's eyes bulged open as the cannon of the tank turned to face the house. She was busy fighting off soliders who were also trying to break into the house.  
  
Duane was on the roof, he saw the Tank and cursed, he didnt want to rush his shot, he was aiming up Dranzior but before he knew it, not only did the tank fire, but a bolt of lightning was heading his direction. Duane leapt off the roof. The bolt of lightning barely missing him, and he landed barely before the blast hit the house, the shrapnel of the blast hitting Duane in the back before he rolled out of the way.  
  
Vintage looked at James "Your team is skilled, but you Terrorists must be brought down!" James was charging a blast. "You're the terrorists!" He didnt want to overcharge, he flew at Vintage and blasted at him, the blast hit Vintage sending him crashing into the pavement as he failed to dodge the blast.  
  
Varnet continued after Vintage. Vintage sent an energy blast that was shot at Varnet, he shot a blast and the two's blasts pushed against eachother. James flew to the side and flew right down at Vintage, punching him in the face.  
  
Vintage to up, looking to James. "You're a good leader, and a solid opponent, but you're nothing to match me." He said with a devilish, almost evil smirk. James just looked with a shake to his head.  
  
"Match this!" The blast he was charging he unleashed at Vintage, the blast sent James back a bit, into the tank, but hit Vintage solidly, sending him flying down the street. James looked back, all his men were still in combat, and Jennifer was defending the house from the armed forces, and well, the house had a giant hole in the side of it.  
  
Slash was trying to outpower Rayvin but was doing a poor job, he slashed hard at Rayvin who effortlessly blocked it with one sword, then kicked Slash right in the face "Your skills are too brash, anger consumes you." They continued fighting. Slash clearly the aggressor, Rayvin just defending himself. "You need to control that temper."  
  
Slash yelled at Rayvin. "Why dont you CONTROL THIS?" Slash kicked at Rayvin, kicking his sword out of his hand, then slashing, forcing Rayvin to block with his sword, the force of the swing caused Rayvin to lose his other sword. Rayvin then watched. Slash came down with a hard down slash, Rayvin flipped out of the way, Slash got his sword stuck in the ground.  
  
Rayvin looked as he back kicked, connecting slash right in the Jaw, he drew his nunchucks and started surging, swirling as he smacked Slash with a fury of nunchuck blasts, Slash was overwhelmed, doing his best to deal with the blasts. Using his forearms and armour to soak alot of the blasts. Slash was being overwhelmed.  
  
Rayvin continued on his attack, he wanted to end this and he definately had the upper hand. He continued, a kick to Slashes head sent him reeling. Rayvin continued, kicks and whips with his nunchucks, he measured Slash up as he staggered, he charged and kicked, the kick whapped Slashe in the chest plate with the kick. This Kick sent Slash reeling through a fence and into the neighbouring yard.  
  
Duane watched Dranzior as he kept his distance. Two lightning bolts from the bastard and he knew he meant buisness. Duane had a staff, god only knows what its good for, zapping his own ass, but he drew it in reflex. "Hey Dranzior, how old are you, centuries? When was the last time you fought somebody with your bare hands?"  
  
Dranzior hovered in the air. "Inculent peasant, the last individual I fought with my bare hands, I crushed like the fragile peasant he was." He cracked his knuckles, his lightning shield difuzed and he landed on the ground. Duane extracted his staff and charged at Dranzior, as quick as lightning, Dranzior had grabbed Duane and thrown him to the ground "Shit.." Duane cursed.  
  
Duane sprung to his feet. Dranzior was quick as lightning, obvious, Duane's slow time sight would be instremental in this fight. Dranzior was still fast but Duane deflected all his attacks with the staff. He kicked Dranzior and whapped him with the staff. Duane kept the offencive. Dranzior was quick to perry the following staff blasts, and caught Duane with a punch to the face.  
  
This sent Duane staggering but he flipped back then jabbed Dranzior in the gut with his staff, then jabbed the staff into the ground and used it to vault himself at Dranzior, planting a kick to the man's face. Duane pulled his Staff and rolled back, he heard a cracking noise. Dranzior was up, shield up, and clearly angry. "No hard feelings for kicking your ass old timer."  
  
Dranzior had lightning in his eyes. He announced. "Silence!" He shot a bolt at Duane, he didnt have time to dodge, he just caugh the lightning in the staff, and contrary to his being shocked beyond beliefe, the staff absorbed the lightning. Haha! Duane sprinted at Dranzior and tackled him to the ground, abosoring a large ammount of shock from the shield, but punching Dranzior in the face, knocking him out before he rolled off of him and layed on the ground gasping for air.  
  
Vincent rolled under a slash from Odin and slashed at his legs, but Odin's horse. Vincent glared, he knew he needed to end this battle quickly. "You're trying on my patients..." Odins laugh echoed as his horse charged Vincent. Vincent leapt. Digging his Scythe into the horses back, and then kicking Odin off of the horse, withdrawling his Scythe as he landed. "Beter."  
  
Odin slowly got to his feet and picked up his sword. "Good.." he said as he charged, slashing at Vincent, Vincent blocked with his Scythe and then tripped Odin and buried the scythe blade into Odins chest plate of Armour, clearly he got him because Odin's scream of pain was impossible to miss.  
  
Odin was about to Slash at Vincent, before Vincent stomped violently at Odin's arm. "No." he said, kicking Odin's sword away. Vincent kneeled down beside Odin. "Do you think you're a good person, hunting down mutants in your spare time? Believe me, you will pay for your injustices. Justice will not lean in your favor for the good, you have my word to guarentee that."  
  
He forced the Scythe out of the Odin, and he was about to slice Odin's head off for sure before.  
  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!"  
  
The roof of James's Viper came clean off as Rage burst out, orange flame encased him, his rage was in full force. He leapt out of the car and ran towards a bunch of troops, taking two smashing their heads together violently. With a bat of his arm he swatted away bunches of troops at a time, swatting troops away, BAM, the tank shot Rage, he blasted into the house. Jennifer shreiked "KEVIN!!"  
  
There was silence it seemed, before Kevin surged out of the house, towards the tank, throughout any people in his way, he grabbed the tank by the cannon and turned, he was swirling in circles, helecoptering the tank, before he right slammed it into the ground. Before his flames of rage that surrounded his body ended, he passed out on the nearby road in a unconcious heap.  
  
James looked. "Okay.... fuck, okay! Jennifer, help me load James up into his car. We'll take it. Everyone else, we know where to meet!"  
  
Vincent kneeled back down beside odin. "You beter prey to, well yourself that we never meet again. I will disembowl you!"  
  
They all got arranged and fleed the scene. A hasty retreat as the army was decemated, and TMX defeated, except for Hurricane. Who was nowhere to be found, but secretly following James and his crew. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The group arrived at the other base at relatively the same time. The underground base started at a detour off the free way, about 15 minutes before possiblilty city. First Duane arrived. Vincent soon after. They waited, Rayvin wheeled up and then soon James drove up, with Jennifer pulling tail on her motorcycle. The entrance to the underground base, was basically a large door that opened, then closed after they entered the entrance to the base.  
  
Duane looked "Everyone here?"  
  
James was walking out from the car. "Duane, take Vincent, tell him of the password for the security robots." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Security robots?" Instantly he wasnt feeling too sure of it all.  
  
Duane lead Vincent to the security robots, the two mammoth robots that stood nearly as tall as the tunnel they were in, which was a good 20 plus feet. He looked "Heres how you do it." He pressed the pannel on the side. "When you press this button, as you hold it, type the numbers 0-1-8-5. Then say the word Infinity. Got it?"  
  
Vincent nodded. Vincent looked "Hold the buttons, type in 0,1,8,5 then say Infinity into the speaker box?"  
  
Duane nodded. "Give it a try."  
  
Vincent nodded, pressing in the square, red button. He pressed the numbers 0, 1, 8, and 5. Letters on the screne said verified, awaiting speech passcode. Vincent looked "Infinity." In large red letters it said "Denied." on the screne.  
  
Duane looked "Stupid thing, must be a bit rusty afterall, we havent used this base in a good three years. Too many memories, ya know." He said looking. Here, let me try. He pressed the button, typed in the 4 number code, then spoke "Infinity." again, Denied appeared on the screne. Duane was puzzled. "Uh guys, the passcode isnt working."  
  
James looked "Well how many times have you tried it."  
  
Duane looked back "Two..."  
  
James cused. "One more time, and the robots will be deployed in defence mode.  
  
Vincent looked. "They wont hurt us, will they?"  
  
James shook his head. "They will kill whatever set off the alarm negatively, once we set off the alarm, though, if we get the code, we can deploy the robots into defence mode safely."  
  
Jennifer pushed her way through. "You're all idiots. Lemme try." She walked upto the control pannel. "Like this, okay?!" She punched in the code, it was verified. "Infinity!" she announced very forwardly into the speaker box. She groaned. The alarm lights began going off. "What the hell?"  
  
James looked. "Someone must've changed the password, hacked our mainframe and changed it, awaiting our return."  
  
Duane looked. "Either way, we dont have much time before they sick the robots on us."  
  
Jennifer had her back turned to the robots. "Meh, we can take em? Right?"  
  
The robots began to move, dust unsettling from their standing place. Vincent, Duane, and James all took backsteps, Jennifer looked oddly. "What?! GAH!" One of the robots acted quickly, impaling Jennifer with a blade arm, right through the gut. Jennifer shrank to her knees and unconcious on the ground as it withdrew her blade.  
  
James stepped forward. "JENNIFER!!!" his beams were charging quickly, Duane was leading Vincent back a step. Vincent looked "They're gonna.." Duane tackled him to the ground. "Get down!!!"  
  
James sent a blast nearly as big as the tunnel they were in at the robot's, getting both of them, the clash of the beam and all the metal generated a loud sounding explosion. The robots were in flames as well as the entrance of the hideout was blone open. James blinked then fell unconcious face first as well. The blast taking all the energy out of him.  
  
Rayvin rushed forth. "Get James to the infirmary." he grabbed Jennifer. "Today!"  
  
Duane grabbed James. Vincent followed. They carried the injured to the infirmary. They laid James and Jennifer on Tables. Rayvin held Jennifer by the head as she laid on the table "Go get kevin in here too." Rayvin said calmly, working his powers causing Jennifers wound slolwy close. Duane and Vincent were soon back with Kevin, laying him down on the last table. Duane looked.  
  
"You need anything."  
  
Rayvin looked. "Help me hook up the IV units, and the life monitors." Duane helped Rayvin get all the equipment set up to the three. He looked to Vincent. "They gonna be okay?" Vincent only nodded. He knew they would all be fine. Precognition n' all. Duane looked to Rayvin. "Want me to get you something to drink?"  
  
Rayvin shook his head. "You two can go for now, I'll come get you when I have a definate update on their condition."  
  
Duane nodded, he looked to Vincent. "Well, I'll give you a tour of this headquarters." He said leading him around the various parts, the computer mainframe. The kichen, living quarters, sleeping quarters, training facilities. He spoke as he walked back to the living quarters. "So what do you think of this headquarters."  
  
Vincent nodded. "It is definately more acomadatable than the other base, why did you ever leave this one."  
  
Duane shrugged. "Wasnt my decision. I guess, after Lauren's death, and James just kinda wanted to leave all this behind, start over fresh, you know. He didnt really take it too well."  
  
"Thats beause she was my wife.. and I loved her more than the world." James said, as he walked slowly from the direction of the infirmary. "But now.. I think I love Jennifer."  
  
Duane shook his head with a slight chuckle. "If the door aint proof enough, I dont know what is."  
  
Vincent nodded. "She is clearly caring for you." He said as he walked around the room. Sitting down on a couch.  
  
Duane looked as he checked his watch. "Well since Im back in town, I might just as well go visit some friends... If Im not back by morning, presume me dead."  
  
James shook his head. "Not funny Duane. But see you later."  
  
Soon after Duane left, Rayvin came walking out. "Kevin is fine, but Jennifer, Im afraid we may not be able to treat her here. We need to rush her to a hospital. She's internally bleeding, and if we dont stop it soon, she could die."  
  
James looked. "Im on it."  
  
Rayvin stopped him. "I think It would be safest if I transported Jennifer, being able to manipulate Blood, I will be able to flush her system, I cant find where her bleeding is coming from, such a large wound would take me probably hours to heal. Tens of hours, probably over 2 days at my estimation. And without meditation in that time. It could still fatal."  
  
James nodded understandingly. "Just go.."  
  
Rayvin nodded. He went and unhooked jennifer carefully, went to his bike and sped off.  
  
Duane was in town by now, he was driving in a rather poor looking residential area. He drove passed a pub, it looked condemmed for all anybody knew. The parking lot was still full. He parked up and walked in. Intantly half the pub stopped and looked at him. "What?" He said calmly, walking to the 'employees only' door in the back, he was stopped by a smaller man. Obviously a mutant.  
  
"You're not aloud in there." he said in a high pitched, raspy voice. Almost witch like. Duane drew his gun.  
  
"Accually I AM." he said authoritively and walked on in, infact, opting to kick the door open. The man sitting at the desk had a look that just depicted having shit his own pants. Duane walked upto the desk, tapping his gun.  
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter. How have you been? " He said taking a chair from the corner. Sittind down on the front side of the desk.  
  
The man known as peter still looked scared "Ho..how did you.. you find me?" He asked slowly.  
  
Duane just smirked, shaking his head at the moron. "How did I find you. Well, you only have your god damn name on the bar, and when I found word from Van city you moved your sorry ass up here. I felt inclined to visit."  
  
Peter looked. "Duane.. what do you want?"  
  
Duane shook. "Information... what the fuck is the government planning?"  
  
Peter shook his head. "I left the information game a long time ago Duane, you know that." Duane flipped his gun, pistol whipped Peter, then knocked his shotty looking laptop off the table, flipping the gun back and pointing it at Peters forhead.  
  
"Let me forget how much god damn money you owe me. And I ask for one little favor and you cower. I wasnt asking you a question. I am demanding information Peter. When I come back, in 4 days Peter.. or maybe even less. I want to know all you can find out about Senator Deftain, what the governments planning about Mutants. and I want it in a nice little file. And after that, I may concider forgetting to shoot your dick off for the 26,000 dollars you owe me. Fuck face."  
  
Duane got up after his tirade and marched out of his office. looking at the snotty little punk that eyed him off, Duane without remorse pointed his gun, shot him in the shin, then kicked the guy right in the face. "Tell me im not allowed in there... Punk." 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Rayvin had Jennifer carried dextrously on his lap as he drove his speedbike. He was huddled over her, his knees ripped, so he had skin to skin contact with her back, so he could contain the blood loss, due to the large gaping hole in her body, he also slowly worked to heal it. And that seemed like it was barely enough. He needed to get her to a hospital quickly. He just looked.

"Dont worry Jennifer... We will be there quickly."

He looked quickly, dodging traffic. He knew he was breaking the law, but this was a crisis, a case of life and death. And he didnt want to pick this coin toss wrong. He weaved in and out of traffic, very stunned to say the least that he hadn't been persued by the police or anything just yet.

The buildings sped by him like a dazed blur, the kind of speed you only see in the movies, and even then it looks too fake to be reasonably legitimate. He continued, the hospital was nearby and he knew it. He was almost there. He sighed, this was going to be difficult, they would probably regard her for dead. He just shook his head. Parking his bike outside the door of the E.R, he took her inside and he looked. They just stared stunned, he looked at the woman sitting at the counter.

"I need to get her to a room immediately!"

The woman stood up. "Jesus! What happened to her?"

Rayvin just shook his head, looking to this woman, he explained to her that she had been wounded in a brutal encounter. He didnt dare go into specifics, he just knew she needed help and the woman nodded. "Yes sir, I'll get a stretcher and a doctor out here immediately."

Rayvin nodded. "Good, please, hurry." He was genuinely worried for Jennifer, he didnt feel very many emmotions. But the ones he did feel, he felt them very powerfully. He looked as a medical team took Jennifer and set her upto the stretcher. She was immediately injected with an IV, they looked

"How did you keep her from bleeding?"

Rayvin looked. "I used my powers, I am a mutant. It is not very uncommon."

The doctor of the team nodded. "Understood, please, go sit down we'll alert you when we have her stabilized. I asure you, she will be fine."

Rayvin nodded, reluctantly and sat down in a nearby chair. A figure walked upto Rayvin, and sat beside him. "Saw the girl you walked in with... Mind explaining to me how something like that happened."

Rayvin looked to the figure. He wore a trenchcoat, a vest, a white dress shirt and a tie with an interesting design, his hat was one of those hats typical of a detective, which was obviously what the guy was. "She was attacked."

That was Rayvin's reply. In all honesty it was the truth. The figure, took out a note pad and jotted something down. He looked to Rayvin with his blue eyes, cold as stone. "Was this a domestic disturbanc? Did you attack this woman?"

Rayvin glared at this man, how dare he accuse him of such an action. Rayvin wouldnt hurt a fly, unless it attacked him first, or stood in his way of something. There were situations in which he would do his job. And situations he would simply stand out of the way of things. "How dare you even say something like that. I would never hurt her. What on earth do you have the right to interrogate me anyway?"

The mans eye shimmered lightly, like a glow, off-yellow and only breifly. "Its my job simply." As he spoke, he scanned Rayvin's brain, recalling all the events, the people he's last seen when the glimpse of one man stood out like a black man in a sea of white rednecks. "Sorry to bother you, thank you for your time." He stood up, and started walking away. A smirk crawling across his face. "Duane... I knew I'd find you here." He walked down the hallway of the hospital.

Rayvin blinked. He didnt get it, hell, he didn't even remember the man sit by him. He thought back, and all of a sudden, the man walked towards him, then suddenly walked away. It didnt make any sense. He shrugged off the thought. But who was the man, little did Rayvin know, that The figure had wiped his mind, and re-arranged his memories to make them breif.

Rayvin just shook his head clean, the next thing he knew, he looked at the clock, another thing that perplexed him, is that an entire hour had passed. Soon the doctor was walking out, a clipboard in hand. He looked to Rayvin, his body language told Rayvin that he had no bad news to deliver. "Mr... Mitchels?" Rayvin simply nodded.

"Yes?"

The doctor looked with a nod and looked. "Jennifer will be fine, infact, she's even talking again, breifly. Whatever you were doing. It sped up her recovery process. By the time whe had her in the room, and upto life support. Her wound was closed and her bleeding had for the most part stopped, we've still bandaged her, just incase."

Rayvin nodded. "May I go see her?" At the doctors nod. And the clip board he was handed to look at. He went strait to room 266, and looked.

Jennifer layed so weakly in the bed, her bandages under her robe obviously. Rayvin walked in slowly, and sat down bedside. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Jennifer managed a small smile. "Like a giant robot impaled me with its gigantic blade arm... how do you think Im feeling?"

Rayvin was pleased to know she had not lost her sense of sarcasm. "I am glad you are alright." He took her hand in his two, and sighed. "I will let James know you're alright."

Jennifer smiled, her voice was raspy and weak. She seemed so frail, she was pale from the large ammount of bloodloss. "Please, get him to come visit me."

Rayvin pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and started dialing a number...

James stood on one of the many rooftops of Possibility city, decked out in his 'uniform' his green mask that covered his eyes, a white shirt, with green bullet-proof plates. And white pants, white boots, green gloves. He stood on the city, he was clearing his mind. What happened to Jennifer left a sizeable weight on his self. His developing feelings for Jennifer made it even worse.

He watched the city like a hawk, his facial features stone cold with determination, he would be doing what he's done for 15 years. Fight crime and bring justice to those who need it. Coming from a guy who's been in the worlds most severe and destructive war. He's seen it all. And he wasnt going to let anything create another war.

He soared up into the air. The wind blowing against him as he watched over the city.

"This city hasnt changed in near 20 years. Even after the war, it seemed to be the same. The city of possibility. Its still the same though, mugging two blocks off. Corner store getting robbed. Time to get to work."

James soared towards the mugging. Three men were laying the boots to a man turtled on the ground. He landed about 5 feet away, cracked his knuckles and watched. One of the men stopped and pointed, soon all three looked at James. "Just what are you doin buddy? Whats with the mask, gonna go all Dark Knight on our ass?"

James remained still, stone like in his posture. Arms crossed. Another of the three looked at him. "I say we give this guy a peice of our mind. Punk's like you stop us from collecting our due."

The man charged James, effortlessly, James just punched the guy in the face, the second man charged him. A swing from the left. James leaned out of the way, and kneed the guy in the gut, then locked his hands together and pounded him in the back of the head. The third guy charged at James, James simply ducked and threw him over his shoulder.

James shook his head, his three advesaries downed relatively easy. He walked over to the man who was turtled on the ground, his constant mumblings of 'i dont have your money' and 'stop, somebody help' werent nulled in his relative safety. James looked. "Everything is fine now sir. Is this your wallet?"

The man got up, he had a black eye, and was bleeding from his nose and lip. He took his wallet tentatively. "Th..th...thank you sir!" he said, walking away quickly.

James just took back up to the air, flying towards the corner store. The man had a shotgun pointed at the desk, and the worker behind the desk had a revolver pointed at the criminal. James just shook his head.

His fists glowing a green as he walked towards the store, opening the door, the criminal didnt even have time to point his shotgun at James before a green blast hit the criminal in the chest. His shotgun flyimg at the worker who caught it and put it under the desk.

James walked upto the criminal. Grabbing his shirt he pushed him against the glass of a frozen food section. "Just what do you think you're doing?" The criminal was still dumbfounded from the blast, James took a small peice of metal that was flung broken from the body hitting it, and bent it around the mans wrists.

"Just call the police sir, this man is not going anywhere." He hung him up against the wall. The man struggled weakly but was really weak. The worker looked at James.

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much!"

James slowly walked out of the convinience store, but quickly took back up into the air. He watched, before he knew it, a rocket hit him, a large explosion hit before he fell a good 50 feet to the ground. Thud into the cement, from far off, a man stood in a jeep, he screamed "Got em!" They drove upto James, who was slowly getting back upto his feet, he had just enough reaction to dodge the blast from the missile.

"Aye rodger, you got a big one, he's dressed up all like a superhero n' everythin!" The driver of the jeep chuckled. James just glared. "Who are you?"

James watched as the jeep pulled up, the large man who held the missile launcher got out of the jeep and walked upto James. "Im Roger, and this here is my brother David, and we're Mutant Hunters." David from the jeep nodded. "Aye! And you're a big blip on our radar."

Roger nodded. "So you be gettin two choices eh mate, you can save us the trouble, put these here handcuffs on ya. And then get into our Jeep.. Or.."

James didnt even bother hearing choice number two, he punched Roger in the face, Roger staggered away, he flew towards him and tackled him into the ground. "Im gonna give you two choices. You can get out of her. Or i can make you get out of here. AUGH!"

The zapping noice only worked minimally for the zapping feeling that ran through his body when he felt the tazer in his neck. He flew up and across the block, barely escaping another Tazer push. The momentum caused David to fall over into Roger and stab him with his tazer. James staggered. "Have fun getting home." he charged up a blast, and hit the jeep. A huge explosion was created, with the addition of all the explosions of the jeep, the gas and yeah, it was sizeable. James flew off upto a rooftop, before he heard a ring, James pulled out a cell phone from his chest pocket. "... yes?"

Rayvin's voice was heard on the other end. "Come to the hospital. Jennifer's okay, but she wants to see you." James just nodded and flew off...


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Rayvin sat at Jennifer's side. The entire hospital was silent, but it wasnt an eerie silence. But It wasnt a very convincing silence either. Jennifer was sound asleep, and Rayvin just got off the phone with James, he waited patiently. James was probably going to be a bit anyway. "Im going to go Jen, James will be here soon." I hope, he added in thought. He stretched and looked at the clock. It was 1:30, great. Time for some sleep. Or atleast some meditation  
  
He looked at Jennifer before leaving the hospital. He walked down the hall to the stairs, and watched the door. He didnt want to leave, but even he couldnt go too long without some form of rest. He pushed the door open and slowly started to trot down the stairs. The sounds his feet made reverberated up the walls. He walked out the hallway from the staircase. He walked down the hallway and out the front door. Slowly zipping up his red leather jacket, he walked to his bike and slowly drove off back home.  
  
About half a city away, Duane was speeding down the streets. He stopped at a red light, the street was dead, even a group of zombies couldnt liven this streat up. He pulled out a cigarette from the inside of his coat and lit it up. Inhaling the cancerous nicotine and company through the filter, he slowly exhaled an even more hazardous cloud of toxins from his lungs. He was always aware of his surroundings. And he watched around, he head this awful feeling that he was being watched. Like that itch on the back of your neck, annoying and relentless.  
  
He looked behind him, his blonde hair slightly hindering his vision as it blew over his bandanna and into his eyes, he wiped it aside, and looked. It was just a car, sitting behind him quietly. Even he didnt know how long it may have been sitting there. He just blinked, that didnt usually happen. He noticed 5 men in buisness like trenchcoats that sat in the car. The man in the passengers seat opened the door. He noticed that the men in the car were packing guns. It was almost a reflex to be slightly paranoid.  
  
The man that came out, was the same man who interrogated Rayvin at the hospital. The investigator approached Duane's bike in a rhytmic like drawl. The kind of walk that you'd never forget. And Duane certainly hadnt. Duane flicked the but of his ciggarette aside as the man approached his bike. Duane knew the figure was familiar, but he couldnt quite put his finger on it. The man certainly looked familiar.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Duane asked confidently, the investigator drew a small smile.  
  
"Duane Bannts?"  
  
Duane watched curiously, this man knew him by name. Then Duane's eyes widened.. Two blades came out of the mans arms. Duane on reflex was hitting the gas with one hand, pressing the armour button with the other, flipping off his bike. And landing sprawled on the ground, one gun drawn.  
  
"Immortal... How, convenient to see you."  
  
The investigator stood there with two, two foot long blades hanging out of his sleaves. The other 4 men exited the car as well. They shrugged off their trenchcoats to reveal army fatigues, and heavy powered machine guns. The Investigator too, shrugged off his trench coat, however he was wearing a white tank top, army pants and boots. The blades sticking out of his forearms.  
  
"Your time is up, Mr. Bannts. I've been following you for 10 years. Its time to collect."  
  
Duane just blinked, he shook his head.  
  
"You've been trying to kill me for 10 years... more like it. Well I got two words for you. Collect This!"  
  
Duane fired two shots, and sprinted to the nearest alley way. Dropping two soldiers, he climbed frantically up the fire escape, re-holstering his gun before he got upto the fire escape. As he got to the top. Immortal was already waiting on the rooftop.  
  
"Give up Duane. You're not getting off so easily this time."  
  
Duane just stood on the roof, Immortal stood about 10 feet away. Immortal charged at Duane, and Duane waited. Immortal slashed inward viciously, Duane rolled to the side, Immortals blades got stuck in the roof. He tried to pull himself, but he was definately stuck good. Duane smirked, and walked confidently towards Immortal.  
  
"A little stuck, arent we? Let me lend you a hand!"  
  
Duane punched Immortal in the face with a solid right hand. Duane continued rocking Immortal with powerful right fists, that barely phased Immortal. Duane layed a heavy boot to Immortal, that caused Immortal to fall to one knee. Duane watched with an expression of fear. As Immortal roared, then thrust his arms out of the concrete roof of the building.  
  
"Thank you, Duane."  
  
He said rather coldly, a devilish glint in his eyes, as he wiped blood on his lips with a hand. Smirking slightly, he looked as Duane was waiting there, his hands inching nearer and nearer to his guns in their holsters. Immortal charged at Duane, sending a swift slash at Duane that caused him to sprawl immediately to the left. Immortal walked towards Duane, quickly stalking his movements, a jab of the other arm. And the sting of pain that ran through Duane's body as he was stabbed in the arm. Duane kneeled near the edge of the rooftop.  
  
"I really will enjoy watching you die!"  
  
Immortal continued after Duane, as he threw a hefty kick at Duane, this sent Duane sprawling over the edge of the roof. Duanes desperate attempt to get a hold of the roof failed as he fell a good 25 feet onto the hood of a parked car. The smash of the body with the car cracked the windshield, and set the alarm off. Duane felt a surge of pain rush through his body like a waterfall. Immortal mouthed orders as he watched from the rooftop.  
  
"Check the body!"  
  
The two remaining soldiers slowly walked upto Duane, the hood and windshield were caved in, creating a silouette around Duane's fallen body. They looked at him and for Duane's sake, it was viable to say the car broke his fall. He jolted up, a surge of adrenaline ran through his body. He grabbed the nearest soldiers gun and shot the other soldier, then pulled the gun up and whacked the guy in the face with it. He stood up, and kicked the guy in the jaw. One soldier hailed with bullets, the other with a most likely broken jaw.  
  
"Enough games Immortal, get your ass down here and fight me like a man, ya chicken shit!"  
  
Immortal laughed, hopping down from the roof to the ground. He was still bleeding from his lip, and he was laughing, sadistic laughter that could make your stomache churn.  
  
"Duane, you and I are quite alike. You dont hold back, its such a shame to see a man like you, with so much potential needing to be killed like this.  
  
Duane glared at Immortal, he hated this man, who was a heavy chunk of his past. He walked slowly towards Immortal.  
  
"I dont want to ever be remembered as apart of that!"  
  
"Oh, whats the matter Duane? After a few thousand deaths, and you turn all peaceful on us, what the hell is that? Noone can ever find out what you did. Because I cant exactally confess you. Being apart of that. But admit it, you slaughtered innocent people. And you liked it!"  
  
Duane was now face to face with Immortal. Even standing at 6'4" Duane was still a good 5 or 6 inches shorter than Immortal. Duane spit on Immortal, than kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall slanted lopsided, Duane followed through and punched Immortal in the face.  
  
Immortal layed on the ground, after falling over from the puch. He just slowly got back up. Duane ran at him and leapt to kick him. But Immortal caught Duane's leg and swung him, sending him flying into a building. Falling onto a car was sustainable. But crashing through a brick wall hurt, alot. The pain was immense, his whole body was on fire, and he just layed there in a pile of rubble.  
  
Immortal climbed through a hole in the wall. Duane went to draw a gun but he quickly felt the pain of a blade through his arm, an identical pain to the last time. He was stopped from drawing his gun and looked. His fist clenching as he gritted his teeth, forcing himself up to punch Immortal as hard as he possibly could. The blade came out of his arm, Duane punched him again, and Immortal staggered back.  
  
Duane kept pace with Immortal, Punching him aggressively, lefts, rights, thunderous punches that could probably crush bones. Duane was pissed off and his relentless attack. He kicked Immortal, grabbed him by the arm and picked him up, then slammed him to the ground. Kneeling over him.  
  
"How's it feel?!"  
  
He grabbed a gun and shot him in the arm a bunch of times, Immortal retracted his blades. Duane punched him in the face again, but he was thrown from Immortal, feeling as he landed, his back was, if not broken, then severely bruised.  
  
Immortal slowly got to his feet, he picked up Duane soon after and pushed him against a wall. Thrusting his fists into Duane and shooting his blades into Duane.  
  
"Say goodbye!"  
  
Duane winced, a mere cough escaping his self. He just watched, Immortal started to try to carve up him. His eyes just widened, good or not. Duane grabbed for his other arm and shook his head.  
  
"No fucker... you say good night!"  
  
Duane shot Immortal in the face a good 7 times. Immortals blades retracted and he fell lifeless into the rubble of brick and dust. Duane collapsed to his knees. He looked to his watch, somehow through all of that, it was stil intact. He spoke weakly. "Armour..." and he forced himself upto his feet. Staggering out to his bike, he sat onto it, and sat for a few moments. Then drove off back to base.  
  
Back inside the rubble building, the only noise that was heard was the echo of Duane's bike driving off in the distance. Immortals body lay bloody, beaten, much like Duanes. The ash, and rubble of the ground unsettling as Immortals body sat up, his eyes glowing red, a deep grow escaping his throat.  
  
James landed in the hospital parking lot, it was deserted, except for a few cars of the graveyard nurses and E.R workers, he slowly walked to the hospital, he was weak from his battle with the Mutant hunters. He walked slowly upto the door of the hospital, they slid open. He stepped into the silent hospital, looking around, it was dark, the odd hallway light was on and he started to walk down the hallway.  
  
His footsteps echoed through the hallway. James wanted so badly to see Jennifer, he was worried sick for her and was preying to god she was alright. He slowly walked to the elevator, he pressed the up arrow, and it glowed a red as he waited for the elevator. He took the silence to heart, knowing he wasnt allowed in after hours, unless circumstances permitted, and he felt they very well were in this case.  
  
James walked into the elevator as its doors opened slowly, much like the doors of the hospital, they slid open and he walked inside the elevator. Inside the elevator was that pungent hum of the flourecent lights. He pressed for the second floor. He wasnt lazy, his whole body just felt like a train wreck after being hit by a missile and falling to the ground.  
  
The elevator advanced slowly but the stop of the momentum let him know that the elevators climb was finished. The doors opened and he walked out into the hallway. It was empty, again, the odd light was on. I.V units sat in the hallway, waiting to be used like the last kid picked in dodgeball. He progressed down the hallway slowly.  
  
He had an excitement deep inside him. It wasnt the fact that he was in the hospital or anything, that'd just be creepy. But he was happy that he could see Jennifer, Rayvin said she was fine, so obviously thats the truth, right? He approached heer room, and as he got closer, deep down, he got that feeling. The kind of feeling all heroes get when they just know something is wrong.  
  
Turning to enter her room, all the angry, and sad emmotions couldnt describe how he felt at the peticular moment. He walked into the room, a gaping hole in the wall, perhaps where a window was. His level of stress skyrocketed when he looked to her hospital bed, the bed that should be holding Jennifer McNaulty. It was blanketless, the sheets were rustled and covered in blood. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

James, and Duane seemed to stumble into the base at relatively the same time. The two with relatively similar demeanors and completely different physical appearances at this point and time.  
  
James walked through the door, his ribs aching from taking a misslile in the side. His face and body language depicked sadness and depression. Finding Jennifer's hospital room empty and her bed bloody, and a giant hole in the wall didnt exactally do much to settle his unease about everything. He was ultimately a wreck, and once he regained his composure he was sure that he would start to get the bottom of this, it pissed him off.  
  
Duane walked through the door, he was bloody, his clothes were ripped and he was very physically drained. His fight with Immortal was very close to having a grim ending. He was sure his spine was fractured or something, it ached every time he moved even a single millimeter. His fists were bleeding, he was sure he broke a knuckle when he punched Immortal the one time, giving it all he got. He felt like he was in a train wreck, and after what he went through, it was an appropriate assessment.  
  
Duane looked to James.  
  
"Im... broken." He said wincing in pain as he forced himself off of his bike. James just nodded.  
  
"Me too..." James said simply enough. "Jennifers gone, somebody took her from her hospital room... There was a struggle."  
  
Duane was speaking also. "I ran into Immortal.. I think I got rid of him long enough to recover.... what? Jennifer's gone? Wasn't Rayvin watching her?"  
  
James just shrugged lightly. "Im not too sure. But we have to get her back... tomorrow."  
  
Duane nodded, he knew James was down. He loved Jennifer once too. She was something else in his mind. But either way, he knew he didn't deserve her anymore. James just walked on into the base.  
  
"Where's Rayvin anyway?"  
  
Duane blinked, he didnt notice Rayvin's bike in the parking lot. Duane blinked, where else could Rayvin be? James sat down on the couch, slumped over and slightly on edge, but too much sadness kept him from lashing out like perhaps maybe Duane would or somebody else, the ladder being perhaps lashing out like Kevin, who just happened to walk into the room.  
  
"Jen's gone? How'd that happen."  
  
James slammed his fist onto the desk.  
  
"I dont fucking know! I just know that she's gone, and Im pissed off. Duane's nearly crippled because another old friend decided to come visit. And well... Rayvin's not home. Wheres Vincent?"  
  
Vincent walked out.  
  
"About to go out."  
  
James shook his head. "Best stick to the base for now. Because god only knows what'll happen to any of you if you guys wander out. If Rayvin doesnt come home in an hour. Then somebody will have to look for him. Wait, Vincent. What's Rayvin upto?"  
  
Vincent closed his eyes. "I can only get a breif reading.... " He focused his energies and looked for Rayvin. Rayvin was perched on a rooftop, talking to a woman. It was Hurricane.  
  
"He's in mid-town. With Hurricane. Do we wish to go get him?"  
  
James shook his head. "Im sure Rayvin can handle himself. If worse comes to worse we'll send out a crew to find him. We're not losing any more team members here me! Somethings happening, and they're taking out mutants. They have Jennifer. They could try to get any one of us as well. We cant be too careful. We have to be one step ahead of whoever's doing this."  
  
Vincent looked. "I know you want me to try to figure out who's doing this. Unfortunately. I cant recall what happened to Jennifer, its like... blocked or something. My mind just cannot read it."  
  
Duane coughed as he downed a handfull of painkillers with a chug of beer. "I dont know what the hell we're gonna do, but, give me a few days to rest up. And I'll hunt down every mutant nay saying mother fucker withn a 200 mile radius!"  
  
Kevin clapped. "I love it! We'll bust some skulls and take these bastards down!"  
  
James took his head. "Kevin, we cant underestimate these people. They're awfly cunning if they knew to go after Jennifer when she was down."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Well, I will keep my eye out for anything awfuly suspicious. I just know one thing... Rayvin's not going to come home tonight... We're already too late."  
  
Rayvin sat perched on the rooftop. He was watching the City, he was too preocupied with his duties to want to go home. His swords were sheathed on his back. And He was watching from the roof of a hotel. The cars driving on the streets. He felt, well more sensed the movements of someone else. He turned to look. It was Hurricane, she was wearing Blue Jeans, a black T- shirt and a denim jacket. She walked upto Rayvin and gave him a hug.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
Rayvin looked at her, he didnt know what to say to her. When she left with her father, the leader of Team Mutant X. He had constantly thought of her, still struggling to find a way to express his feelings for her. He just nodded in reply. He looked to her, he was confued, he didnt know what she wanted, but he knew he was happy to see her. He returned her hug as she hugged him.  
  
Hurricane looked to him with a smile. "I've barely had any opertunity to get away, to come see you. My father's kept tight watch on me, or made sure one of the other members of Team Mutant X is watching me constantly, it is a bother beyond belief. But I've found you, and found a bit of freedom."  
  
Rayvin found a smile. He pressed a tentative kiss to her lips and looked. "I've.. been thinking of you. Wondering what you have been up to. What's kept you busy, excetera." He said slowly, jitery, he just looked around, something still seemed off.  
  
"I've just been on a tight leash, keeping tabs on the small problems, ya know. Bank robery here, domestic disturbance there. Being a peace keeper with the mutants. Its such a taxing job. I've had barely any time to myself." She said, wiping some hair out of her eyes, looking to him with a smile. She herself seemed distracted, she wasnt as 'free' as she said. She escaped to tell Rayvin something, they were after him. But something was stopping her.  
  
Rayvin looked to her, he was curious but he didnt really seem all that suspicious. He sensed the presense of another....  
  
Loud clatter was heard on the rooftop. Thunderous slams on the rooftop behind Rayvin and Hurricane. Odin landed on the rooftop. He looked to Rayvin, his armour as dark as his heart. His black horse as well. His black cape blew in the wind like a flag. A flag that showed just what odin stood for. He looked to Rayvin.  
  
"Thought you could avoid me for ever, didnt you? Well Rayvin. Im sorry to say that today is your Judgement Day."  
  
Rayvin pushed away from Hurricane and looked to Odin. He had defeated the dark knight once before and would let hell freeze over before he would fall to the dark knights longsword. Odin drew the sword out of his hip side sheath. The long metallic blade glistened in the moonlight.  
  
Rayvin's hands moved to his katana's, he drew them swiftly from the sheathe's on his back. He watched Odin, who seemed cold, calculating. Nothing like he hero he was percieved as on television. Odin was the darkest member of Team Mutant X, even if you could call one of the members of TMX on the 'good' side of things anyway. Well Hurricane was, and she was kept on a choking leash by the sounds of thing.  
  
"Your downfall, will be lugging that stupid horse around."  
  
Like a dart, Rayvin took off towards Odin. Leaping and Slashing, Odin was hit with such force, the katana just perryed off the armour but knocked Odin off of the horse with ease. Rayvin flew off the side of the building, falling a good 15 feet to the rooftop beside it, he tucked and rolled, then stayed couch. Watching.  
  
The Dark Knight, Odin slowly got to his feet. He was sent after Hurricane when she ran off. His finding Rayvin was just a bonus, even though Odin was much slower than Ravin, his brute strength and awesome power was more than enough to hold his own in any fight. Sword in hand, he hopped off the roof. And he thud into the oncoming roof with the shrapnel of rock shooting away from under his feet.  
  
Rayvin stayed crouched. He wasnt going to make the first move against this garguant. Odin stood tall in his armour. And he was much more massive. Rayvin waited patiently and started keeping tabs on odins movement. It was slow and drawn out towards Rayvin.  
  
"You know.. our battle, at your old base. You really caught me off guard. You're faster than me, you're defiantely skilled with those nunchucks. But tell me? Why does a Ninja need one sword, if he is so skilled with nunchucks? Hmm? Let alown two swords. Mind me but arent we being a tad over compensative for something."  
  
Rayvin just glared, quck as a flash he charged Odin and slashed, but things stalled to a hault as the loud clang of the metal on metal echoed through out the streets. Odin's one sword lined against Rayvin's two. Rayvin quickly flipped away. He looked.  
  
"Fine... "  
  
He put one of his swords away, and he still held onto the second sword. He looked.  
  
"Then I will use one sword too."  
  
He said simply, Odin charged at Rayvin, and swung his sword with a fist full of strength, Rayvin watched, he rolled forward and slashed at Odin's leg. Again barely doing a thing but the garguant stumbled forward. Rayvin sprung up, sped at Odin, running beyond a sprint and flew a kick towards the back of Odin's head. Odin fell forward onto his face and pushed himself up. Rayvin stood, sword in hand off to his side.  
  
"Why dont you go home, and come back some other time when I am more prepared to beat away at the likes of you."  
  
Odin got to his feet, and he smiled from behind his metal helmate. He just watched, it began to rain, the wind picked up. And lightning and thunder began to clash all over the place.  
  
"Why dont you just..."  
  
The lightning snapped, a bolt of lightning came crashing down at Rayvin sending an immense surge of bolts of lightning through his body, he fell to the roof of the building, smoke rising from his most likely dead body. But he was still breathing, barely.  
  
Hurricane came down and screamed.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Her yell as she rushed to Rayvin, and cradled his unconcious body in her arms. Dranzior lowered himself from his hovered position and looked to her.  
  
"I thought we leashed you up, let go of him Patricia, I will not hesitate to do the same to you. Your father's orders."  
  
Jennifer was crying, she couldn't believe what was going on. She sobbed quietly as she layed his body down gently. Odin walked upto him and stabbed Rayvin's katana into his chest. He just smiled.  
  
"He would've wanted that back."  
  
Before whistling, his horse leapt down onto the roof. Odin picked up the unconcious body and layed it over the horse. Before trotting off. Dranzior looked. "These guys are mutant terrorists, you of all people should understand just how dangerous these people can be!"  
  
Hurricane sniffed. "Its... not right, these people are heroes, they arent terrorists!"  
  
Dranzior walked upto Hurricane. "Maybe not, but they're more bad than good." 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Vintage looked as Odin hauled in the unconcious body of Rayvin. Jennifer was already under stable contidtion in an isolation chamber. And Rayvin was being tossed into an isolation chamber by Odin as Vintage stared out the window of the large skyscraper.  
  
"Soon we will have all the members of that damn team. Then we will have potentially the most powerful assessment of mutants ever assembled."  
  
Dranzior stood tall at the entrance of the room.  
  
"What about that one, the trigger happy one. Why do you wish to exclude him from your plan?"  
  
Vintage turned around and looked to Dranzior. "Well, it is quite simple Dranzior. All the members of this team, Rayvin Mitchells, Jennifer McNaulty, James Cain, Vincent Demontique and Kevin Yates. They possess unmeasurable ability or power. Duane Bannts is a loose cannon, he is uncontroable even in the most powerful forms of mind control. Plus, we have a plan for him, anyway. We've found a certain 'friend' of his. And he is most excited to re-accuaint himself with Mr. Bannts."  
  
Dranzior blinked. "Who... would that be?"  
  
Soon, two more figures walked into the door. One was dressed in exotic purple robes, and it was Deftain. The figure beside him, was wearing black jeans, a black denim jacket. A red t-shirt, he had black leather gloves on and he stood looking quite angry. Deftain spoke with a pleasure in his voice.  
  
"This young man here is Aaron Shemlick, he is an old accuaintance of Mr. Bannts from High School, he wishes to get his hands on Duane, so thus is why we only require 5 members. The 6th, the most volatile, and perhaps the most dangerous. Will be eliminated, nobody on earth needs to deal with the immense skills and abilities that this mutant posesses."  
  
Dranzior blinked. He didnt quite understand why they would just, dispose of such potential. "Even so, isnt a mutant with his skills and abilities worth the risk? I mean, he could be the perfect assassin? He can be a hitman for us."  
  
Vintage looked to Dranzior, a small smirk developing on his face. "Dranzior, that is why I like you. You're intelligent beyond your years. You see, Duane Bannts used to be a Hitman, and an Assassin, he went under the Mercenary name Kindred, he still uses that alias but his cult fame for his abilities are uncomparable. You see, he is very strongly willed. And for what we have planned, we may not be able to control his, free spirit you could call it."  
  
Aaron smirked. "I've been trying to kill him, see, if we work together. You get his stupid friends out of the way... And I will rip him limb from limb." He grinned sadistically. He just smiled. "I was so close last time, I will not drop the ball like that again! Its just too frustrating, to have something like that within your grasps and not able to conquer that."  
  
Deftain nodded, and patted Aaron's shoulder. His eyes had an erie shade of purple. He looked to Aaron and then to Vintage. "Dont worry my boy. You will have your opertunity to destroy Duane, for the good of all of us. After we eliminate this. We will enslave humans, they will be our pets, like cats. We will use them for sport. They will ultimately."  
  
Aaron smirked."The humans are going to be our bitches!"  
  
Deftain rasied an eyebrow but ultimately nodded. "Well... I wouldnt use the exact same wording, but yes. They will be our underlings. Second place on the food chain."  
  
Vintage smiled as well, his eyes also with that erie shade of purple."Dranzior, go check on Patricia, I need to have a talk to her, just get her ready."  
  
Dranzior nodded and walked off. "Yes Vintage."  
  
Deftain smiled, it was the odd kind of smile that only a true psycho could even dare want to attempt to try to muster. Like he was a kid in a candy store, and a satanist in a cult meeting at the very same time, except he was satan, and these were his cult. "The plan is going accordint to plan I trust, I know that you know I dislike faliure with outmost loathing."  
  
Vintage nodded. "Yes, we've gotten ahold of Jennifer Mcnaulty and Rayvin Mitchels already."  
  
Deftain nodded. "Excellent. Send Slash out to get Kevin, I trust Dranzior or Odin will get Vincent with the most of ease. Allow me to handle the capture of James Cain myself. I with that only the best job be done when it comes to his capture. Faliure is also not an option with him."  
  
Dranzior stepped into Hurricanes room, and just stood at the doorway, his eyes, a similar shade of purple. He looked to Hurricane with a peticular interest. She sat on her bed, her eyes red from the tears and looking visibly tired. "Is Rayvin alright?"  
  
Dranzior only nodded as he thought to himself. A sliver of thought about maybe, why they were doing what they were crossed his mind, then soon dissapeared as quickly as it appeared. He knew that he had to comfort her. The relationship between Dranzior and Hurricane was always similar to a brother/sister relationship. "He is fine..."  
  
Hurricane looked. "And Jennifer?"  
  
Dranzior pondered this for a moment, he personally didnt know the ammount of force that Slash used in the capture of Jennifer, but she was a mess when he brought her in. And he rmembered that she had a large slash mark on her gut. Slash was wreckless as probably recommended. And he knew it, but Jennifer was fine, they were keeping good care of her. An unhealthy body would bbe uninstrumental to the plan. "Jennifer is fine as well."  
  
Hurricane looked into his eyes with he's, her reen eyes beaming into his like she was reading his soul. She just nodded. "Good, I assume Father wants to see me again?" She had been calling him father with a most hateful tone of voice. She just stood up. "Tell him i'll see him after I get something to eat."  
  
Dranzior nodded, and watched plainly as she got up and walked out of the room. He sighed lightly and got up himself once she had left. "Poor girl... she's so naive." He walked out of the room.  
  
Kevin was again allowed out to travel the rooftops, the groups lack of members recently. Wearing a black Tank top under his red shirt, and black jeans. He had hiking boots, his hair was spiked up and he was looking pretty mean. What else was a superhero to do on such a quiet day. He hopped down onto the street, looking much like a thug. He began walking.  
  
He walked for a few blocks, the further he walked the quieter and more sparsley populated the streets became. He kept aware, watching for any sort of event that would require his services. He turned the street corner when he came to meet a most peculiar object heading right for his face. The impact was intense. His mutant powers greatly reduced the pain that would most likely result in a broken face. He staggered back and fell onto his back.  
  
Slash, dressed clad in his spiked armour smirked as he gently placed the large warhammer, hammer side down onto the ground, chuckling as he watched the blood from Rage's nose start to flow. "Sorry mate, didnt want to crash your hopes or anything. But this is your wake up call." Slash picked up the warhammer and took another mighty swing, Kevin was quick to catch the warhammer and pull it from slash. Coming to his feet.  
  
"I've had enough of you TMX Fucks, I'd love to do nothing more than to cripple you!" Rage clenched his fists and let out a roar a lion would be proud of as his body flared up and he charged at slash. Slash barely dodged his onslaught. He picked up the warhammer again, he knew if he beat on him enough that Rage would stop, that was just the rule of thumb. You can beat anything until it stops moving.  
  
Rage charged back, Slash swung the Warhammer mightily into the midsection of Rage, Rage hunched over and Slash kicked him onto his back. Slash swung around again but Rage rolled out of the way and Slash collided hard with the cement, leaving a sizable dent. Rage stepped into a powerful fist that hit Slash with the force maybe only a car could match. Slash dropped the warhammer and he flew through the wall of a buisness. Rage cracked his neck and staggered back as he came out of his rage.  
  
"Jesus Christ... Its TMX that's been coming after us. That's the only logical explanation. Rayvin and Jennifer. Im next, this is... crap I gotta go tell the guys."  
  
Vintage stood infront of Rage, watching him, Vintage clapped, a prime smile on his face. From the side of him, Deftain approached as well. Vintage looked.  
  
"Well, you dealt with Slash primly, very good. Lets see how well you deal with THIS!"  
  
Vintage charged up an energy blast and shot it out at Rage, Rage put his forearms back up and went back into his rage, perrying the blast as best as he could. Then charging Vintage with almost uncomparable speed he gave him a heavy shoulder. Vintage sailed down the road. He slowly got up, dusted himself off and looked.  
  
"Impressive... Perried my energy blast and then countered with a powerful shoulder attack. But, you're anger will prove your weakness in the end. " Vintage walked towards Rage, Rage just clenched his fists. Vintage charged and blasted Rage, Rage batted at the fist and Vintage flew towards Rage. He flew into him and carried him through a wall.  
  
Deftain watched the fight, impressed with Kevin's versatility. He was amazed at how easily he could come in and out of his state of 'Rage'. Deftain watched with an almost morbid fascination as Vintage flew Rage through the wall of the building. He knew Rage would be too much for the brash Slash to handle, so he brought himself, and Vintage as insurance.  
  
Rage readied himself, but was tackled from the side by Slash, who was now up and about. Slash punched him thunderously in the face, but it barely phased Rage. Rage grabbed Slash and threw him out in the street making a new hole in the wall. Slash landed near his warhammer.  
  
Rage looked to Vintage. "What do you want with us! Why cant you just leave us alone?!" Rage stepped towards Vintage and swung a punch. Vintage side stepped it and Rage connected with a support pillar and crumbled it into peices. He continued. "Give Rayvin and Jennifer back! And I wont kill you!"  
  
Vintage just chuckled. Watching as he dodged another punch from Rage, kicking him in the back. "Foolsh you are. You serve a much greater purpose in the grand scale of things. Just surrender now, and come with me."  
  
Rage glared. "NEVER!" He sprinted at Vintage and went to smash him with a powerful backarm swing. Vintage was hit and bounced off of the arm like a pinball hitting a bouncing pad. He swung out of the building, across the street and through that building, out the other side of it as well. Rage stumbled out of the one building and breathed, he needed to collect his thoughts. He wasn't quite seeing strait.  
  
Vintage, from the building across the street, was also stumbling out of the rubble. As they walked onto the street. The two building simply crumbled. Vintage glared. A ball of purple engulfed Rage as a large beam shot out at him. Rage didnt even have time to react as the beam hit him right in the chest, sending him flailing to the ground, into the pile of rubble that used to be a building.  
  
Rage struggled to get up and out of the rubble, but he came out back onto the street, seeing tripple, he felt fuzzy. He was weak, his rage depleated. He stumbled out back onto the street. "HIT ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
Out from the side, out of nowhere, Slash charged Rage, swinging the Warhammer, striking Rage in the side of the head. "Block this!" The blast struck Rage, he fell to the side in a lifeless heap, his head striking his head and he began to bleed. Deftain picked up Rage's unconcious body and his bleeding stopped as he carried it with his mystical powers. "We're done here boys... Lets go home."  
  
Slash followed Vintage and Deftain, a smirk on his face as he set the Warhammer on his shoulder, the blood still fresh on the Warhammer, he watched it for a breif moment, it dripping onto the sidewalk. "Heh, I told him. He liked the pain, every ounce of it."  
  
Vintage looked back to Slash as they walked up the street. "I think you went a tad overboard with the warhammer n' all. The longsword would have gotten the job done just fine.  
  
Slash shrugged. "Just really paying my respects to the Dwarf in me. They're the true users of the warhammer you know..."  
  
Vintage looked to Slash with an eyebrow raised.. "Umm... you know, ... just... nevermind."  
  
The three walked off, Rage's unconcious body floating nearby. They walked off down the street, into the darkness. 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

James sat at his desk, Kindred sitting close bye, both looking bummed out or frustrated. They both knew that 3 of their teammates were missing. And they both knew that things were looking grave. With Stephen out on patrol they were sure Stephen could hold his own, after all. Not too many people chop up wrong doers with a Scythe for a hobby. Duane just sat at a table, his gun sitting infront of him, the clip sitting nearby, empty. Duane slowly grabbed for the clip and began filling the 15 bullet clip, one bullet at a time.  
  
He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. And truth was, he had barely gotten any sleep. He knew that his best friend was missing, his ex girlfriend was missing, and another of his very good friends were missing. It wasnt easy to sit when you knew another of your guys were out there. And that everyone knew his safety level wasnt very high and that he too could get captured. But their efforts to stop it werent exactally working too well.  
  
Duane shoved the clip into the gun once it was full. And he put the gun into his holster. Pulling out the other gun he ejected the clip and looked, it too was empty. He slowly, grabbing the bullets one by one from the box that held them, and slid them into the clip that would be their new home. Duane did it almost like it was a chore at this point. It was dangerous to say that for the first time in about 10 years, Duane didnt want to load his adored pistols.  
  
James sat across the table. He was still exhausted. Because he knew Jennifer was in the hands of some narcisist megalomaniac who God knows what he was going to do with her. He just wanted to get to her. But his whole team was missing. except for three. Half of his team and in his estimates it was just too many.  
  
"This is just like what was happening to TMX... Except all of a sudden, they were all found. The way we're percieved as terrorists. Why aren't we given the sympathy by the mutant community? Why arent we looked at as a decent means of sympathy from our own public. This is too plaguing for me. I just ... no, I need to stay strong for the team, for everyone."  
  
Duane finished loading the gun and shoved the gun into his holster. He looked upto James and glared. "I told you, that we're a unit and we will unite to create everyone's common ground. When we find out who's doing this. I will hunt them down,and I will torture them. Im the mutant inquisition, and you dont want me knocking at your door."  
  
James blinked, shaking his head. "Duane, we dont need you going off on a murder tirade. You know as well as I do that the police are keeping their eye on you. Especially now that you're known to be alligned with us. We're not in good placing, we're giving mutant's a name."  
  
Duane nodded. "And its not a good one. I know how this is all working out. Listen James, I've been a nice guy for the past... 7 or 8 years. I think its time I went back to being the guy that struck fear into anyone who heard it. I think its time that people realize that I dont want to be fucked around with. Im not a nice guy. I used to kill in cold blood fora god damn living, and all that's gotten me is a third eye from the police, and the odd asociate who owes me more money than he's got."  
  
James shook his head. "We do not need you going back to that, that is the absolute last thing we need. And you know that, Duane just dont do anything stupid."  
  
Duane looked, pulling on his trench coat. "Listen James, if Vincent doenst come home tonight... All bets are off."  
  
James nodded. "Fine, if Vincent doesnt come back tonight. You can do whatever you wish to do. And if you feel like killing somebody, then you go ahead and shoot somebody up. I dont got any issues with that. Okay, The only thing I care about is getting Jennifer home. And making sure the rest of the team is safe."  
  
Duane looked. "You worried me for a moment there James. If anyone knows how you feel. Its me, I was practically married to the woman afterall. But the point is, you're the leader of in my eyes. The greatest unit of mutants I have ever seen in my life. Now dont talk like all hope is gone. You held your own fighting crime in the same territory as some of the greatest superheroes in history. Kids look upto you, you know that you cant quit because the Media is a paranoid bunch of sissy fucks."  
  
James nodded. "Duane, I've been doing this for a long time. And you know as well as I do that this is as stressing a thing that any one person can do. But the fact of the matter is that, no matter who you are. Everyone has their breaking point. And I have this horrible sinking feeling that mine is coming. And I dont even want to look at it like that."  
  
Duane shook his head. "James, I dont want to look at It like that either, if you think things are slipping." he pulled out a gun and pointed it at James. "Then I might as well put a bullet into your head right now. There is no point on having you lead us if you arent commited to our cause. This is no worse then the odd terrorist that comes by or the odd idiot who thinks he's the greatest supervillain since the last purple suit wearing dictator who thought Mutants were the higher ups."  
  
James looked. "Put your gun away Duane, you know as well as I do that you need that ammo for beter purpose than offing me because Im not at the top of my game. Im going to go have a nap. This is the last shit I need to deal with."  
  
Duane nodded. "I hear you man, go and get some sleep, come to think of it,thats a fucking great idea." Duane stood up and nodded, re-holstering his gun he just smiled. And shook his head, he was about to go to the bedroom area, but a large blast the clashing sound of an explosion was heard at the bases entrance.  
  
Vincent sat crouched in the park. He was delaying the inevadable. He knew that they were out to get him. His cloak hood was hanging over his head. And the rain was bouncing off his mask. His sheath was hiding masterfully under his cloak, and he knew that he was certainly up for a long night. Searching for answers as he knew that Odin and Dranzior were out for him. He knew the answers the second he stepped out of the door. He also knew if he told James, he'd never be allowed to leave the base.  
  
But he knew that he could put an end to this. These superhumans were no different than any of the other superhumans that he'd combated with in the past. He's powers aren't much to boast over but he knew that his powers were nothing to overlook either. He knew in exactally 10 minutes time, He'd find himself walking down downtown Possibility City and the power would suddenly go out, a thunderstorm would start and he would find himself in one of the most immense battles of his entire life.  
  
Vincent stood up strait, a small group of squirrels that even he was moving silently enough to not distract scurried off, he could be as stealthy as the dark if he wanted. The night was his playground and he knew that he was in an advantage if he had to fight in the dark. The sun was setting and then he realized what he missed. Vintage and.... someone else were attacking the Base. It was too late to go back now. He had a date with the future. And it was his to dictate.  
  
Vincent slowly walked down the park, his feet touching the grass, and the sounds he was creating, barely audiable. He knew that his time was near, his date with the devil. He wasnt going to be apart of this devilish plans at the hand of Deftain. And he knew that if things were going the way he'd seen him. This could launch a situation more dire than even when the humans and mutants had the most violent war mandkind had ever seen in ever.  
  
Vincent started to get into the downtown area. The skyscrappers were immense, the glass and the old buildings. The beauty of the city that was soon to become a battleground for another struggle for freedom. Freedom against the people that wanted to ruin this for the peacekeepers like himself, even though his methods were abstract, he got the job done just like everyone else. Who was to judge that putting the fear into his enemies was an obscure method.  
  
As he progressed down the streets, it was like the power outages followed him, the second he'd walk onto a new block, the power would go out, once he got to about 6th street he just looked up, the whole city became dark, black as night. Blacker than anyone's nightmares. A small smile came across Vincen'ts face, his hood fell his eyes and hid the look that would perscribe the fact that would perhaps question his sanity. Or anybodies sanity, except maybe that of a Stalin or Hitler.  
  
He watched, soon after the power died, as if on que, the rain slowly, but quickly began to drop, as what escalated from a small downfall into a pooring rain that would be barely sustainable without his Scythe. He watched, the thunder struck and two figures were evident in the dark. One, tall, clearly riding on a horse, or some sort of centaur figure. The other, a man who looked like he wore mystical robes. Both of their eyes glowed a mystical purple that the dark really couldnt even hide.  
  
Vincent moved in the wind like he could run on water, drawing out his scythe. He charged the evident figure, the larger figure.  
  
As odin watched the lightning struck again. Vincent was gone.. he was confused, but then the lightning struck again and Vincents figure was in Odin's face. Vincent had a promice to fufil to his dear friend Odin. His Scythe dug into the thick armor of Odin, and knocking him off of his horce. Vincent wanted Odins head on a pike, and he would more than likely not quit until that was accomplished.  
  
"You fight me in my element, you fool!"  
  
A bolt of lightning flashed, two, three, quickly as soon Dranzior stood infront of Vincent who was standing above of Odin. "Yes, but you see, this is really my element." Dranzior's body began to radiate of electricity as he delivered a thunderous punch, no pun intended as his fist connected with Vincent. He flew back a good 10 feet, landing on the road.  
  
Vincent quickly righted himself, he stood up and he made sure that Dranzior was where he was originally. "Impressive." Vincent quickly ran off in the dark, Dranzior was like a flash of lightning as more bolts hit the ground. Vincent moved just as fast as he ran, the darkness guiding him. He slashed his Scythe and Dranzior couldnt dodge quickly enough, his scream of pain was probably heard for miles as Dranzior's arm was chopped in two at the elbow.  
  
Vincent snickered as he continued, running on, he ran strait into the fist of the dark knight Odin, who with his long sword slashed at Vincent, Vincent blocked with his scythe and they stood at a stand off for a long while, Vincent swung his scythe and kicked Odin, until a forceful blast hit him in the back.  
  
Dranzior blasted him with a weak lightning blast before falling over unconcious. His arm bleeding heavily. One more bolt of lightning flashed before the power returned to the streets and Dranzior was disappeared.  
  
Vincent looked at the bloodspill, and looked at Odin. "Your blood is soon to join that!" Odin charged at Vincent, Vincent charged at Odin. Odin slashed and Vincent leapt. The boot hit Odin right in the face and Odin fell to the ground. But Vincent was the reciever of a very painful stab wound, right near the kidney. He landed to the ground, rolled and staggered, forcing himself to his feet.  
  
Odin smirked. "Got you, fool. You are lucky I am not allowed to kill you. Or you would be quite dead." He stalked after Vincent. His sword dragging along with him as he walked. Odin wished quite badly that he could slaay Vincent right then in there, but orders were orders, and personal vendetas were second in this line of work. Taking out Terroristts.  
  
Vincent groaned. Forcing himself to his feet, the strong fist of Odin cracked across Vincents face. And then Odin's blade came crashing down, sinking right through Vincents chest. Vincents gasp for air came quickly after and Vincent layed on the ground motionless, as his body went into shock.  
  
Odin chuckled. "Suck it up ya pussy. I really expected a beter fight out of you." He chuckled withdrawling his sword from Vincents body. Odin picked up Vincent over one shoulder, got back on his horse, and rid off down the road. The feeling of victory surging through his veins and a moreso feeling of self pride in his self as well, knowing he brought down two of the 6 terrorists himself, and two out of six aint bad.  
  
Vincent snickered, as playing possum clearly payed off, he kept his breathing to an almost deadly pace as he was carried on Odins back, killing him would be too easy, he wanted to be brought inside the sanctum, and get the answers for himself. 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Duane proceeded towards the blast, guns blazing. He wasnt more hell bent on busting somebody's ass in any recent time than he was right now. He was going to beat the hell out of whoever it was. James followed close behind. He knew that this was going to be it. Who knew what happened to Vincent, who cared. Duane saw two figures at the door. One he knew instantly. It was Aaron.  
  
James started flying towards the figures. He saw Vintage, his eyes glowing purple and he saw Aaron cracking his knuckles and his neck as he teleported away, most likely closer to Duane. James saw a purple beam headed his way, and he retaliated blasting a green blast back at Vintage, James flew at Vintage like a flash out of nowhere, tackling Vintage to the ground. Vintage threw James off of him and he got up quickly.  
  
"This is the end of the road James... You're the last to go."  
  
James glared he was going to destroy Vintage. "You're wrong... Because Im not going anywhere."  
  
James and Vintage charged eachother, locking up in a half grapple, hitting eachother with punches and then James charged up and blasted Vintage as he threw a punch, sending Vintage flying down the parking lane, into the concrete side of the tunnel. James continued after Vintage like a bat outa hell. He watched Vintage get up off the ground and send a blast his direction.  
  
Vintage continued after James and James blocked Vintage's punch, he sent a counter punch in Vintage's direction, but Vintage took James's arm and tossed him down the tunnel. Vintage persued.  
  
"It's been exciting, capturing the rest of your team."  
  
He said as he stalked after James. James just got up, forced himself to his feet as he ran at Vintage, a purple blast hitting him in the chest stalling those efforts a little bit.  
  
"Rayvin, Rage, they were pretty easy for us to capture. Stephen, we'll have him come tomorrow as well."  
  
James pulled himself up. He looked to Vintage with anger and hate in his heart. He didnt know how to react. Vintage was beating him around like a red headed step child. James charged blasts in both his fists then shot them out at Vintage.  
  
Vintage was caught off guard by this, the blast hitting him in the leg, the other hitting him in the chest. Vintage staggered backwards, but like he was almost inhuman he continued on, forcing himself upto his feet.  
  
James forced another charge.  
  
"Why wont you just stay down!"  
  
James shot a blast at Vintage, this blast hit Vintage fully, sending him hitting the concrete, leaving his bodily sillouette in the wall as he fell to the cement floor. Vintage pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"There is no reason fighting back James... You're going to be captured easily, just like that little girlfriend of yours Jennifer McNaulty. She was easiest to capture you know? Barely giving Slash any resistance, he cut her up a bit, but its nothing that she didnt heal up in her isolation chamber. You on the other hand, will need some time after Im done with you."  
  
James yelled at Vintage, his anger rising momentarily. "You're all talk, fucker! Get out of my LIFE!" James flew after Vintage, and tackled him into the wall. James attacked Vintage with a flury of punches. The face, the body, the gut, he worked him over good.  
  
Vintage put his palms out and pushed against James, hitting him with a heavy volly of energy blast, almost too easily as James blasted off of Vintage and it was his turn to hit the concrete wall. He just blasted off to the side and he landed ontop of his own mustang. James sat up and yelled.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!"  
  
He flew at Vintage, but Vintage flew to the side, James continued persuing. Vintage was leading him in a small circle. Vintage stopped for a moment, taking another blow from James, he skidded along the floor, taking the odd bounce against the floor and he just stopped as he was at the entire other end of the tunnel, near the entrance he blew a hole into. He forced himself to his feet.  
  
But before he knew it, he saw a large green beam of energy heading in his direction, the blast just hit his entire body, sending him crashing outside of the base and out into the nearby forest. Vintage landed finally once he broke through a few large trees and he stopped in the grass. James flew out after him. Angry as all hell. Probably more than Duane.  
  
Vintage was trying to pull himself up, and he just couldnt get upto his feet. He tried and tried but his body wasn't allowing himself to stand up. It was awful, And Vintage felt that perhaps maybe his master's plan was coming to a hault.  
  
James grabbed Vintage by the shirt. "Not so tough, are you, huh punk?!"  
  
Soon another figure joined them, exotic robes he too was wearing, as his hands moved in a circular motion, forming a holographic, ritualistic symbol as James felt a rithing pain in his body, A white beam hit him and sent him flying off in the opposite direction. Crashing through trees ,even through a rock, but another rock broke his travel. He hissed in pain, his back hurt like a mother fucker.  
  
Deftain walked upto James. "You're becoming a large thorn in my side, do you not know the meaning of defeat?"  
  
James sent a blast at Deftain, but it was like the energy encircled Deftain, then shot back at James, sending him through this rock now.  
  
Deftain continued after James. "Just give up.. I dont want to have to do this the hard way, its just not as exciting you know. Especially with you squirming around down there like that. Heh, Right? Am I right? You dont like the pain do you? Good... Then its time to see the light."  
  
Deftain continued moving his hands and soon a beam from the ground to the sky shot through James and then ended immediately. James layed on the ground unconcious. Deftain lifted James's lifeless body much similiarly as he did to Kevins body. He also picked up Vintage's body, and walked off.  
  
Kindred stood in the base, watching as Aaron teleported right infront of him, but he looked different, his skin was black, his eyes were yellow. He looked fucked up as far as Duane was concidred. "What the fuck happened to you?"  
  
Aaron smiled. "Made a deal with the devil, for some, fantastic improvements in my opinion. My skin, as hard as diamond, and well due to the fact that im now a Demon, good luck killing me with those guns of yours."  
  
He grabbed some daggers from his sheathes on his hips and twirled them in his fingers. He looked to Duane enticingly, he was excited for this. He finally had Duane on his own, by himself. Nobody to bother them, just his one chance to kill Duane, just end his reched life.  
  
Duane blinked. "So you're a Demon, fantastic, I've always wanted a reason to get Buffy's hot ass over here."  
  
Aaron blinked. "Im a Demon... not a Vampire, fuck head."  
  
Duane shook his head, holstered his guns and sent a roundhouse kick right at Aaron immediately, Aaron blocked with his forearm and sent a slash with one dagger at Duane, Duane punched Aarons hand and he dropped the Dagger, Aaron slashed violently with the other arm. Duane grabbed his arm and he threw him over his shoulder.  
  
Aaron teleported immediately, picking up his dagger and teleporting again. Duane watched patiently, with his slow motion sense of sight, he could breifly trace the path of which Aaron was Teleporting. "The games end here bitch." He drew a gun and aimed ahead of the path, shooting 4 times. Aaron popped out of his teleport and landed on his face, his leg bleeding. "Fuck you!"  
  
Duane stepped upto Aaron and kicked him in the face, picking him up, he punched him and Aaron staggered away. Aaron teleported and then appeared, kicking Duane right in the face. Duane fell back. Aaron ported away again, re-appeared right ontop of Duane, stabbing his two daggers violently into Duanes forarms, pinning him to the floor. "Hah, fucker, shoot me now! Your arms are pinned to the floor!"  
  
Duane struggled, he couldnt muster enough strength at the moment, his head was just too clogged with thoughts of just how he was going to whoop Aarons sorry ass once he was free. Aaron stood up and kicked Duane right in the face. Duane spit out some blood. "That all you got, pussy?"  
  
Aaron kicked Duane right in the chest, over and over again. Duane winced, he knew he was gonna get some internal bleeding from that one. Duane coughed, he was already coughing blood. This was dangerously bad. Aaron smirked sadistically as he crouched over Duane.  
  
"How are you feeling, hmm? Feeling good I hope, I didnt feel good when you stole my girlfriend in high school, got me fired from my job. Stole everything I had from me. Duane, you ruined my life. You RUINED MY LIFE!"  
  
He began strangling Duane. Duane coughed and spat out. "You ruined your own life you dumb fuck. Its not my fault you're too stupid to work at a gas plant, you know you have to have issues if you cant even pump gas for a living."  
  
Duane felt Aarons hands tighten around his throat. He just winced, screamed as he forced his arms out of the floor, grabbed Aarons head and gave him the fiercest headbut he'd ever given or recieved, he was sure he got a concussion from that, and he was the one who was giving the headbut.  
  
Duane pulled the Daggers out of his arms and then all the strength in his hands just dissapeared. He dropped the Daggers and yelled. Duane looked as Aaron was sending him a boot in his direction. Duane grabbed the boot as best he could. Tripped him, then followed him to the ground, sending him a backhand across the face. Punching him as well as he could. Rocking Aarons head back. Duane put all his willpower into holding his gun.  
  
One shot after another he just shot Aaron, right in the chest. "Cant die from this, good because Im gonna beat the shit out of you. Fuck face." He unloaded the whole 15 bullet clip into Aaron, who was rithing in pain, convulsing under Duane.  
  
Aaron just yelled out. "That still fucking hurts..."  
  
Duane smirked. Shooting Aaron with the other gun once, "Well thats just too bad fucker." He shot him again. "Should've maybe asked for the immortal pain resistance before you sold your soul to Mr. Satan himself." Duane shot him again, and again, this time in the legs, after this clip was empty, he pistol whipped Aaron in the face. He groaned.  
  
"Listen fucker, if you want to live..."  
  
He reloaded his gun and pointed it to Aarons head. "Im pretty sure I could shoot your head off as easily as I could cut it. You're gonna tell me where Vintage's little base. Where is he holding my friends?"  
  
Aaron didnt stutter, Duane just batted him in the head with his pistol. "Where are my friends!"  
  
Aaron glared. "Eat shit!"  
  
Duane shook his head "Wrong answer, you are the weakest link, good bye!" He went to pull the trigger but Aaron's scream of 'I'll tell, was more than convincing that he was about to get some answers, for kicks. Duane just punched him in the face anyway. He picked Aaron up and thrust him into a wall. "Start talking fucker..."  
  
Aaron started to explain the directions, even going so in depth as to give pass codes for keycode locks. Aaron was being lead down the large tunnel which was showing obvious evidence of an awful fight. James was nowhere to be found. "So you wont be poking your head around these parts any time soon Aaron. Listen to me, end this stupid vendetta. You're just going to die!"  
  
Aaron looked. "I gave you the directions, let me go!"  
  
Duane glared to him. Shoving him aside and then shooting him a few times in the feet, Aaron fell on his facea nd wimpered in pain. Duane just groaned. "Every single person that gets in my way is going to be pumped full of lead. Im going to be worse than The Punisher on an adrenaline rush. Fuck, Im gonna make those Halo players think a killing spree is like shopping in the worlds largest mall compared to what Im about to do."  
  
He pressed a button on his watch and he waited, his bike slowly came to him. His body was under unbelievable and immense pain. Still from his encounter with Immortal, but he was going to keep on going. Nothing short of a heart attack was going to stop him from saving his friends. He got on his bike and drove off down the road. The only thoughts rummaging through his heads werent very safe ones  
  
"Hold on guys... Kindred's on the way!" 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Hurricane stood in the holding room. Rayvin was in his isolation chamber, his chest wound bandaged. The surrounding skin tissue purple from the bruising of his wound. She cursed internally, Odin would pay for what he did to Rayvin. She put her hand on the glass, she saw Odin walk in, in the reflection of the glass. Lugging Vincent in on his back.  
  
"Hurricane, throw this dope in an isolation chamber." Odin said, placing Vincent on a table, then walking out of the room.  
  
"Sure thing," she said walking over to vincent. She found herself forcing back a shreik of surprise as Vincents eyes opened and he sat up. Vincent held a finger to her lips, a sign that she should more than likely be quiet.  
  
"Put me in a chamber, keep it unlocked. I will do the rest." Vincent spoke slowly, quietly. His tone of voice borderlined on plain creepy but she trusted him. He found it hard to deal with the look on Hurricane's face. "Do it, before Dranzior trounces in here, like a bat out of hell."  
  
Hurricane blinked lightly and looked to the doorway, seemed silent. "Why would he do that?"  
  
Vincent stood up and walked towards an empty chamber. "Come back when Duane shows up. Things will be much, much easier that way."  
  
Hurricane just nodded and set him up in a chamber. Then closed the door just moments before Dranzior wandered his way through the door.  
  
Dranior's left sleve was inverted at the shoulder, where his arm used to be. It was bloody and well not really all that pretty to look at, kind of like an out of place stump. "There he is..."  
  
Hurricane stood infront of Dranzior and the chamber. "You know you cant touch him, leave him be. Deftain will be none too pleased if you hurt him." She spoke confidently, to the point, anunciating with percision and poise.  
  
Draniors body was a symphony of lightning, he walked off. "You're like I dont feel like pissing him off, or hurting you. " He said simply before leaving the room.  
  
Hurricane just sighed, leaning against Vincents chamber, she walked over to Rayvin's chamber and unlocked it too before leaving the room. As she walked to her room, she saw her father walk out of the elevator. Bloody, beaten, but carrying the unconcious body of James Cain over his shoulder.  
  
Vintage set James's body onto the ground. The leader of TMX defeated the Leader of the rogue group of mutants that was 'the largest threat to mankind and mutantkind alike.' In Vintages mind a victory for mankind as he stopped the menace. As for he was concerned, he was most certain Duane was eliminated.  
  
Vintage looked as Deftain walked into the room, happy as an evil sorcerer could be. "I doubted you, but you surprised me ad got the job done. Congradulations."  
  
"You're much too pessimistic." Vintage said with a confident smirk. The only thing Deftain could do in response was smile back.  
  
"And you're too full of yourself. A leader of your calibur is much too valuable a specimin to be such a waste." He was a tad bit cautious at this point. Vintage was looking at Deftain with a look of bleak curiousity.  
  
Vintage blinked and looked to Deftain curiously. "What do you mean? what are you talking about this, too good to waste stuff?" He was rather cautious at this point. He had every right to be, the way Deftain was talking.  
  
Deftains laugh got increasingly louder at this point, "Vintage my boy, who said you were too good to waste?" His eyes turned an eerie purple  
  
Vintages eyes turned purple as well, and they widened conciderably. As his feet lifted off the ground. And started dangling, his hands were around his throught. He was desperate for air. Deftain choked the life out of him, Vintage was loosing strength by the moment, and was running out of time.  
  
Deftain chuckled, "Truth be told, if my ingenius plan were to backfire on me. It wouldnt be wise to leave the leader of the most powerful mutant asociation alive to come looking for me, would it?" he continued laughing as he strangled Vintage telekenetically.  
  
Vintaged continued to struggle, he could feel his life being squeased out of him. His grip on the 'stranglehold' was weakening.  
  
Deftain smirked, he looked to Vintage as he struggled for his last breaths "Dont fear death Vintage, embrace it. It will be your finest moment." He grinned. "See you at the frotn gates of hell..." he dropped Vintages dead, strangled body to the ground beside James's unconcious one.  
  
Slash walked casually into the room and nearly jumped to the roof as he saw the sight. "Wh.. what happened to Vintage?"  
  
Deftain put on a oscar award winning performance, he knew Duane was alive, he could sense him coming. "Slash, it was aweful. During his fight with James, Duane shot him to death, His friend failed to end his wretched life. I want you to finish the job Slash."  
  
Slash glared, darkness in his eyes. "I will finsh the job alright, he wont want to survive the beating thats coming his way."  
  
Deftain smirked as Slash walked out the door, off in a fit of anger and vile intent. Deftain turned around, he knew his actions were witnessed by a certain someone. The guilty party would need to be dealt with. He slowly walked to Hurricane's room. Another evil smirk comming across his face as a certainly evil thought processed in his mind. He looked at the door of her bedroom. He opened the door, Hurricane was crying on her bed as Deftain walked in and shut the door behind him...  
  
Duane walked down the highway, the cat was out of the bag now. He had one goal. To fuck up every member of Team Mutant X, Kill Deftain, Save his friends and ultimately Save the Day... so really, like 4 goals if you wanted to get picky. He walked with a limp, he was battered, he was hurting, but none of that mattered. He was on a mission.  
  
He gently progressed down the highway, towards the city. He knew where he had to go, he knew with out his bike he'd barely make it anywhere. He pressed a button on his watch, surprised it still worked. His bike soon after came roaring upto him. He slowly got on it. "Sorry baby, wasnt thinking when I left the base, lets rock this joint!" he reved his bikes engine. He had one place he needed to go, and he knew saving his friends was singly dependant on one man. His guns dealer. It was a tad after hours so he'd have to make a special stop.  
  
He sped into town like a bat out of hell, not really sure if his visit would be welcome, or expected. But he knew that he didnt care and he wasnt going into anything without the weapons he knew he needed. He drove into the residential area of town, driving upto a relatively impressive house. It wasnt a mansion but it wasnt a shack either. He parked his bike upto the side of the rode, he grudgingly got up off of the top of his bike. And walked to the front door, he rang the doorbell once, and waited patiently.  
  
A small man in size and stature opened the door, in his pijama's he looked like he was just awoken from sleep. "Du... Duane? I told you to... not to come to my home."  
  
Duane nodded. "I know that, but this is an emergency, I need guns." He looked rather unpleasent, the anger of a bottled up, shitty day, hell, shitty week nearly flowing over evident in his demeanor. "I need, lots, of guns."  
  
The man nodded. "Umm... Can we perhaps, do this tomorrow."  
  
Duane shook his head, pulling out the wallet, he handed the man 500 dollars, he put it back in his pocket. "Call it a, goods and service pay, now get some pants on, we're going for a drive."  
  
Duane waited, albeit unpateintly for the man to come out, in a jeans and a t-shirt, both lazily thrown on. The gunsmith was still tucking his shirt in as Duane stumbled out to his bike. Duane got on his bike, and the gunsmith got on behind him. He was a bit tired and a bit scared. "Mr... Mr. Duane, may I ask you why you need guns, especially at this hour."  
  
Duane looked back to him, he wanted to punch the guy for even asking him. He just gave him 500 dollars up front for practically nothing. "I need the guns, end of story." and he turn around and sped off towards the gun shop.  
  
The gunshop was in a rather abandoned looking section of commercial Possibility city, they parked outside the shop. Duane waited for the gunsmith to unlock the front door before he even bothered to get off his bike. Walking upto the door. Duane smirked. He loved the gunshop it was arguably his favourite store ever, next to perhaps... who knows, the adult books store. He walked down the stairs to the basement of the building, the welcoming smell of basement, and the welcoming sight of guns, upon guns, upon ammunition, upon guns nearly rejuvinated him fit and fully.  
  
The gunsmith looked to Duane, pulling out some of the extra's duane usually purchased. Duane was looking, he grabbed a shotgun from the wall, a sniper rifle from the wall, and he then ammuntion for both.  
  
"Listen, I need these because im going on, a rather urgent mission and I dont have the immidiate required firearms on my person. Ya know, im sorry to have waken you but I mean, what needs to be done, needs to be done. Is that okay?" Duane spoke with a slight recoil in emotion, knowing he ripped this man, innocent as he could be, from his home for this.  
  
But as much as he suddenly seemed to care about all of this, he didnt even care. He could've pulled the man out of his god damn grave for all he cared. Duane thought to himself. "Can I also get a couple of the goodies? yeah, you know..."  
  
The gunsmith dug under his counter and pulled out a box, he blew the dust off of it, opened it, inside, 6 grenades. Duane smirked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
He though to himself, was it worth it? hell yes it was. He looked "How much for all this?"  
  
The gunsmith thought lightly, he checked his book, hmm... "I dont know Duane, we'll be nice, and round it off, a nice even 7,000 dollars for all of this."  
  
Duane grunted a bit and looked. "Load up the interac." he pulled out his bank card. And sighed lightly, he hated using his bank card, but he also never really had 7,000 dollars on his person at any one time. He waited for the thing to say he was aproved. He looked to him. "Thank you... Do you want a ride home."  
  
The Gunsmith shook his head. "I'll be fine Duane, I think I'll just go crash upstairs, it was naive of me to go home for once. See you wednesday."  
  
Duane was strapping the sniper rifel on his shoulder, so it hung at his back. And then slipped the shotgun into its holster inside his trenchcoat, some coats had pockets. And his had holsters for ALL sorts of guns. He hid the grenades in his jacket pockets. And walked out of the store, back to his bike. He had one goal, and that goal was hindered by one person.  
  
He sat down on his bike, didnt even get to put a key into the ignition when his goal was hindered by one man. That man was standing roughly 30 feet from his bike, and had a large sword on his back. That man was Slash. He looked to Duane with the outmost hate in his eye.  
  
"You and I need to have a little talk."  
  
Duane cracked his neck. And smirked, stepping back off of his bike, he looked at Slash. "I never thought you cared."  
  
Both men had revenge on your minds, and both men had rather grim plans for the other. 


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

The first thing that Duane thought when he saw Slash was, excellent. The first member of TMX to cripple, and that was definately his intent. If this was a wrestling match. The looser would be going home in a stretcher thats just the scematics of it all. The looser was definately going to be regretting this encounter, and the victor would have a swelling level of pride.  
  
On one hand, we had Kindred, he had one intent, and that was to kick Slash's ass to move onto the next worthless member of TMX, that 'heroic' group. They were nothing but a bunch of pantywastes in the eyes of Duane Bannts. Duane was one of the worlds deadliest mercenaries, and he had to deal with a punk in spiked football armour with a giant sword? Get bent, thats what Duane had to think of that.  
  
He really wanted to paralyze Slash, then kill him. Bury his dead body, then eat a huge meal to proceed with taking a giant shit on Slash's grave. Thats what Duane's opinon was. His friends, Jennifer McNaulty, Rayvin Mitchells, Kevin Yates, and James Cain, They were all his friends, Even Vincent was growing on Duane and they were in need of a savior for the day.  
  
And on the other hand, we had Slash, the hot tempered bruizer of Team Mutant X. He was told by Deftain that Kindred had murdered Vintage in cold blood. Which in all reality, was the furthest from the truth. But Slash was in no position to complain. He had Duane right in his crosshairs, and with his big sword, he wanted to cut Mr. Bannts right clean in half.  
  
Slash really wanted to just cut Duane into little bitty pieces, then throw those peices into a blender, blend those peices into a find paste, put that paste into a baggie, and launch that baggie off the Empire State Building. In other words, he wanted Duane, D-E-A-D. Translation: Dead. Dead as a deer hitting the front grill of a Dodge Ram pickup.  
  
"You killed Vintage, and for that, you're death will be fufilled by me!" Slash screamed at Duane as he drew his sword from his back.  
  
Duane just smirked a bit, cracking his knuckles, He was going to kick the shit out of Slash, and he was going to enjoy every second of it. "Slash, I didn't kill Vintage, but that wont stop me from beating the piss out of you. Just to teach you a lesson for being such a fuckhead."  
  
Slash groaned as he charged at Duane, a mighty scream escaping his mouth as he slashed at Duane, Duane stepped to the side. Slash's sword got stuck in the road he swung so hard. Duane stepped at Slash and punched him right in the side of the face, a steady right hand.  
  
Slash lost grip of his sword and stumbled a step to the side. Slash shook his head and walked at Duane, connecting with a thunderous kick to Duane's stomache. And he continued, clenching his hands together and hammering him in the back. Duane fell to the ground with a thud, wincing as he fell unwillingly to the ground.  
  
Slash kept on the offensive, swinging a mighty foot into Duane's side, causing Duane to flip onto his back, coughing as the kick took the wind right out of him. Slash went back to prying out his sword from the ground, with a mighty pull, he freed his sword from its cement prison. He then went to swing again at Duane.  
  
Duane rolled out of the way and forced himself from his feet. Those quick attacks from a much fresher and rested Slash were very taxing on Duane's condition. Duane chuckled "You're gonna have to be a bit faster than that Slasher, A few punches and some kicks isnt going to avenge Vintage's death. Old fuck had it coming..."  
  
Slash glared at Duane, charging again, he swung his sword, like a baseball bat at Duane, Duane ducked and rolled under the blade. Slash stopped. "Quit...." turned around and swung the opposite side at Duane, the blunt side of the blade cracked Duane in the back of the skull as he was slowly getting to his feet. "Moving!"  
  
Duane smacked into the ground again, he was sure he got a concussion from that, and he was even more certain that the back of his head was bleeding. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, but not soon enough to dodge the fist flying right at his face.  
  
Slash punched Duane right in the face with amazing velocity. As Duane staggered away, Slash followed, crouching beside Duane and picking him up from the ground. "You killed Vintage!" He gave him a fierce headbut, and then stood up, Duane held the top of his head. "Now Im going to kill you Duane." Slash said as he went over to grab his sword. He lugged it back over to Duane, with a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
"This, to end the most wretched of scum on thi- UGH..." The sudden rush of air to escape his lungs as Duane's knee suddenly and fiercely collided with the nether-regions of Slash, Slash's knees buckled, he dropped his blade and Duane cought it before it landed blade-side ontop of him. He picked it up and threw it as far away as he could. Slash fell over to his side, wincing, clutching his boys as it was.  
  
Duane slowly got up, dusted his hands off. "Now listen here you little shit." Duane grabbed a gun and decided to even the score a bit, shooting him in one leg, right in the foot. "You wanna call me a wretched scum? thats okay, Im not going to disagree." Slash let out a slight wince of pain as the bullet wretched through his foot.  
  
"Now Slash, you're one of those TMX fucks, the kind of fucks that I dont feel like dealing with. So right now, im gonna give you a chance to stuff that sword into that little thong you wear, and take your ass home with a shrivel of dignity, how's that sound?" Duane barked as he smirked, shooting Slash's other foot with some sort of cryptic fasciation.  
  
Slash cursed as he shot his other food, he'd have a fun time trying to walk now. "Fuck... you..." Slash went to push himself up.  
  
Duane just lightly shook his head. "You know, Slashy ol' buddy, thats the wrong answer." This time Duane kicked Slash in the gut, and pointed the bullet to his head. "You know, it'd be too easy to just fucking kill you right now."  
  
Slash spit out in pain. "Fucking do it, I dare you!"  
  
Duane chuckled, and shot him right in the left thigh. "Just keep talking jackass."  
  
Slash forced up a kick. Duane cartwheeled out of the way, Slash forced himself upto his feet, nearly collapsing the second he got to his feet. Duane smirked. "You're more resilliant than I give you credit for, should I be honoring your bravery, or should I just fucking kill you?" Duane smirked, shoothing him in the right thigh, Slash immediately fell to his knees. Duane ran up and aimed a kick right for his head.  
  
Slash grabbed Duanes foot. "Ever heard of acting. Your bullets didnt even penetrate my armour, idiot!" He pulled him down and punched him right in the face. Pulling the flattened bullets out of his armour, he dropped them all on a downed Duane. Slash laughed maniacly. Punching Duane in the face again, he crouched aside him. "You're pathetic, your ego is your weakness. You're just delaying your death with that aimless bravado of yours."  
  
Duane spat at Slash. "You fucking dick, You're all talk." Duane grabbed slash and punched him in the face, sat up and forced himself to a stand. He stumbled a bit, the pounding headache and distorted senses would definately hinder his performance. "Slash, you're full of shit." he said picking him up, and punching him to the ground again. "And im the plunger thats going to fix you."  
  
Duane kicked Slash right in the face, he knew any body attacks really wouldnt have any effect, because his armour would defintately soak most of any physical impact that Duane intended on having. "Theres only room for one overconfident bruiser in this world." He continuged, stomping on Slash. "And thats me!" he shrugged... "Just dont tell Rage about this little argument. He'd have us both beat, ten-fold."  
  
Slash spit out some blood. "Duane, you ... will.. never stop ME!" He flung up and tackled Duane to the ground, ramming his head into the road as he crushed overtop of him. Duane's skull smacked the pavement and he was slowly pondering with unconciousness. Slash gave a grab of one of Duane ankles, he began spinning him around in circles. Slowly hellicoptering him. Slash released him and Duane flew, slamming into a brick wall, and falling into the sidewalk.  
  
Slash followed stalking towards Duane. "Haha, you're such a cocky bastard Duane. If I had a nickle for every sad sap like you that i've crippled. I'd be a millionaire!"  
  
Duane forced himself upto a crouched position, leaning on the wall to keep him upright. His vision was blurred. But he had enough together to know that it was Slash, he didnt need a rocket scientist and a pair of beer goggles to figure that one out. "If... If I had a bullet for every time I killed a fuck like you.. " He could barely put together a sentence.  
  
Slash chuckled and charged at Duane, laying a heavy shoulder into him, bowling them both through the wall. Duane winced as his body crushed its way though the brick wall.  
  
Slash picked up Duane and punched him in the face. Duane was bloody and battered as is, he was still resillient, and forcing himself to go on. He had to distance himself, to rest up, but Slash wasn't giving him any breathing room.  
  
Duane was picked up and then thrown back out of the building. Duane still on his feet as he was more pushed than thrown, he stumbled onto the street, fell onto his knees in a crawling position. He was so weak, so frail, he needed a boost. Running on reserves, he'd never win this fight. He was barely hurting Slash.  
  
And he was still coming after Duane, Slash had blood lust on the mind. He wanted to maim Duane, skin him like a deer. Duane was barely crawling away, he needed to draw a gun, he could barely muster the energy to do that. Duane went to grab a gun and just fell onto his back, rolling over effectively.  
  
Slash walked upto Duane and picked him, a devilish glint in his eyes. "I want you to see the look in my eyes before I end your pitiful life. You're worthless Duane, you always were worthless, and you always will be."  
  
These words echoed in Duane's head, the rage in Slash's eyes reminded him of his fathers eyes, and the words Slash barked at Duane were like a carbon copy out of his fathers mouth, like a bad nightmare he never wanted to relive. "I am not worthless!"  
  
This almost stunned Slash, the way Duane said it.. and the look on Duanes face, then Duane's fist flying at his own face before Slash could react was all too much to absorb. Slash stumbled back as Duane raged onwards.  
  
"My father never thought I was good enough, HE WAS WRONG!" It bit a nerve in Duane, it was like he was seeing his father instead of Slash, and this rejuvinated him, he persued after him, punched him again. Slash stumbled to the side. Duane crept after him. "I always did my best for him, I always did what I was told, Just because I didnt want to be a cop, he just spit it back at me!"  
  
Slash was just wondering where it all went wrong. Slash dove at Duane, but Duane grabbed his arm and tossed him over. It was like Duane was in a zone and Slash couldnt shake him. He saw it, off in the distance, 30 feet away, his sword, he stumbled away from Duane.  
  
Duane wasnt going to have any of this. He groaned. "And Im going to make a point through you. Im not worthless!!" Duane ran at Slash, who was really obsessed with getting his sword back. Duane grabbed him and fell to the ground, thrusting slashes face into the cement. He rolled Slash over and one after another layed rights and lefts into him. "Why... wouldnt... he... ever... accept... me!"  
  
Slash's face was bloody, broken, Slash was done, Duane kept punching until he heard a crack, he was certain that crack was a knuckle, or his hand. He floored Slash's face with his fist. And fought back the tears, his fathers disaproval was something that lingered in Duanes subconcious for so long, it just surged out. Duane looked to Slash, he was unconcious he cracked his knuckles, then his neck. "Another day, Slash... I have friends to save."  
  
He stood up, stumbled to his bike and then once he got on, he fumbled to start it up, nearly dropping the keys. He reved his engine before speeding off. 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Rayvin awoke in his isolation chamber, the liquid was drained from it, and he was covered in a sticky layer of goupe, most likely for healing. The wound on his chest was a mere scratch, and to think that three days ago it was a gaping hole in his chest. He was no longer levetating in goup either, he was on the ground, he pushed the door of the chamber open with ease, this was really confusing for him. He stepped out of the chamber and looked around.

Around him were each of his teammates in chambers, except for one, Duane. James, Jennifer, Kevin, even Vincent they were all in chambers. One thing stuck out in his mind however. Much like how Rayvin awoke, Vincent's cage was empty of goo. And his door was also unlocked. Rayvin unlocked all his fellow teammate's chambers and then looked, he was cold, the jelly that remained on his person cooled his body. Or, the breeze picked up, either way it got alot colder.

He walked out into the hallway, when he was presented with a familiar figure. Hurricane approached him down the hall, two things much different, the outfit she was wearing, very revealing robes, and her eyes. Glowing an eerie purple. She had an almost sinister smile on her face.

"Hello, my love. How are you?"

Rayvin blinked, her eyes were definately a cause for curiousity on his part. "Hurricane, are you. Alright?"

She laughed, an awful shreik that a witch couldnt even outdo. "Why Rayvin, My love? Why would you ever think that." She sent a gust of wind his direction, pinning him against the wall, she walked upto him and pinned him against the wall.

"Dear Rayvin, forgive me for what I am about to do." She had her hands on his chest, and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.

Rayvin was mindfucked to say it effectively. She kissed him and his overwhelming urge to kiss back would've worked except he noticed the knife she pulled out of her robe and thrusted at him. Quick as a cat he grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her and pressed her into the wall. "Fight it.. he's mind controling you!"

Hurricane leapt, bounced off the wall, landed behind Rayvin, giving him a kick to the head. Rayvin stumbled forward, he looked at Hurricane, he didnt want to hurt her, but her intent was obvious, she wanted to stab him with that knife, many times. "Whats wrong Rayvin? Dont you want me?"

Rayvin just blinked, Hurricane persued towards him, stalking him like a cat chasing a wounded bird. She looked to him with a smirk, and leapt at him, he fell back, using his feet to prong her away from him, rolling backwards into a crouch, he turned around, she just landed on her feet after rolling. This was going to take some time. "Comeon Rayvin, whats wrong? Dont want to fight me?"

Rayvin groaned, this was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. He didnt want to have to fight the woman he loved. The woman he loved was closing in on him again, a knife in her hand and obviously being mind controlled. Rayvin trounced into the chamber room, pulled open Vincents Door. "Vincent... you have to find Deftain! Take him out!"

Rayvin tackled Hurricane out of the room, pinning her to the ground, he had to fight that dagger out of her arms. She looked at him and smirked "Ooh, Getting friskey arent we?" Rayvin just sighed, still trying to fight the dagger out of her hands, albeit unsuccessfully.

Hurricane flips Rayvin off of her, and uses the wind again to push him violently against the roof. Rayvin landed on the ground with a thud and then forced himself to a crouch, quickly enough to sweep her legs out from under her with his foot.

She fell down and Rayvin sprung to his feet. Awaiting her next attack, he wasnt out to hurt her, just neutralize her long enough for the rest of the team to get their act together. He waited, Hurricane got to her feet and charged again, a flurry of kicks and punches were sent Rayvins way. And rayvin blocked them effortlessly. "Please, Stop doing this!"

Hurricane giggled maniacally as she continued her attack, going to swipe with her knife. "You're a fool Rayvin, why dont you just accept your death with some honor." She slashed violently at him.

Rayvin just grabbed her arm, turned her and thrust her violently into the ground. "Enough." the blade sprung free and he pressed his knee to her head, holding her to the ground. "End this madness Deftain, fight me like a man!"

Vincent looked around, James, Jennifer, Kevin were just getting out of their chambers. Jennifer yawned with a stretch, her body ached. James felt like he was shot by a Tank or something. And Kevin was just surprised that they were captured initially. Vincent looked. "When you guys are ready, we're gonna take out Team Mutant X..."

James coughed lightly. "What?" He just found it hard to believe they were in the belly of the beast. He looked to Jennifer who was beyond out of it, but was more than likely in beter condition than she was when she arrived.

Vincent shook his head, he just had to assume that they were a bit groggy from the chamber doing its job. "I said, we're going to take out Team Mutant X..." He shook his head with a sigh. "How's that so hard to deal with?"

James thought for a second. "Have you ever had a concussion Vincent?" He spoke quietly, but firmly. James had this uncanny ability to always get his point across, in the middle of a harsh flu or in the middle of a sandstorm. He'd be your ideal army general.

Kevin blurted out soon afterwards "Do you want one, Vincent?" He said shaking his head, looking with a sigh, trying to find his bearings, he sat on a table. Tried to knock the cobwebs up.

"I dont need or want a concussion you guys, we need to be hasteful, before the rest learn of Rayvin's fight with Hurricane." Vincent looked agitatedly, he wanted to get out of this mess, back to a base with warm beds, not containers that were body sized and filled with goup.

James looked to Vincent with curiousity. "Well I feel like I have a bad case of post concussion syndrone." James's condition was justifyable however. He looked forward he'd do what he had to however.

Jennifer groaned. "I dont think I could throw a punch, or a kick without falling over." She ran her fingers through her hair, and she was just trying to get herself together.

Vincent handed her her belt, it had all her daggers on it. "Perhaps then, you can throw a dagger, or two?"

Jennifer's smirk was broad, she put her belt on gladly and it was like it was rejuvinating her almost instantly. She thanked Vincent and stood up, her walking was still a little wonky, but she was going to manage. James looked to Vincent. "Where did you find her stuff?"

Vincent smirked. "Down the hall, left side of the hall, two rooms down. All our things are there, we shouldnt all go though, to do that would be kind of goofy, one person should go. Check on what's there... James, you doing good?"

James nodded, He stood up, at first his steps were a bit shifty at best but he crepped to the doorway, looking both ways. Rayvin was in a grapple with Hurricane to the right, he stalked down the hallway, once he got into the room he looked. There was Vincent's Scythe, Jennifer's fighting Daggers, and some other things, he was about to turn around to bring them out but there standing in the doorway was Odin. "What the?"

James looked as Odin charged in, shooting an energy blast his direction, the blast hit odin, sending him flying out the doorway and through the wall across the hall. James grabbed the things and hurried back to the room. "Everyone get outfitted, a fights about to break out and we dont have much time."

Jennifer got her daggers outfitted, Rage and Vincent were both ready Jennifer looked. "Hey, where's Duane?" Vincent looked. "He wasnt captured, he was supposed to be killed, but he is on his way here now to save us. Even though he's in rough shape."

Rage looked, something was slicing through the wall "Umm guys?"

James smirked. "Rage up Kevin, this is going to take some time."

Duane parked his bike at the entrance of the TMX building, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and groaned, the pain that was surging through his body almost as free flowing as his blood was. Was excruciating. He forced himself off his bike. He checked the clips in his guns, both full. He was proud of himself for using a minimal ammount of bullets against Slash, and he kicked Slash's ass, but he was sure Slash broke his jaw when he baseball batted Duane with the blunt end of his sword.

Duane walked upto the door, he pulled on the doorhandle, locked. He pulled a grenade from his pocket, layed it down and pulled the clip. He stumbled away from the door.

BLAM!

The door exploded with a large cloud of smoke and shrapnel as the grenade burst like a pinjata being beaten with a baseball bat. Except the candy exploded out in the form of broken shards of glass, and metal. He covered his face before stumbling through what used to be the front doors of the TMX Headquarters.

He'd been given the lowdown of the buildings skematics before. He'd need keycards to get to the upper most cells, especially the ones with the holding cells his friends were most likely being held in. He looked inside, two security guards layed unconcious. Probably never saw the explosion coming.

He checked their pulses. "Dead, figured."

"Freeze!" was heard loudly from a security guard pointing his gun at Duane from the other end of the main entryway. Duane slowly raised his hands and looked at him. "Listen Buddy... you dont want to deal with me right now."

The security guard wasn't budging. "I said Freeze!" The guard barely flinched. Duane focused, he watched as he leapt to the side. The guard shot his gun 3 times, the bullets slowly whizzed by Duane. As Duane leapt he drew one gun and fired it twice, getting the guard in the shins. The guard screamed as he fell to the ground.

Duane roughly forced himself to his feet, he walked, more like hobbled over to the guard and glared. "I fucking told you to leave me alone, i'd have half a mind to kill you."

The guard was nearly crying, his hands pleading as he uttered "Please... please dont kill me!"

Duane laughed. "You're not worth the bullets punk." Duane picked the man up with one hand and leaned him against the desk, he winced with pain roughly etched on his face as Duane forced him to put pressure on his shins. "Where can I get a keycard for the upper level?"

The guared spat rudely "I'll never tell you where you can get the keycard, you're gonna have to kill me."

Duane groaned, pointing the gun to the guard's head, pulling on the gun to load it. "Try me." He glared.

The guard just moped, he was scared. If duane could smell it, the odor of fear would be pungent in the room, the odor of fear and napalm, amazing what those two have in common. The guard winced and really, his willpower caved effortlessly. "Okay... 3rd floor, his name's Johnny, he has the keycard tonight!"

Duane stood the guard up and let go of him. "Thanks buddy." He walked off, the guards cry of pain was easily heard as he collapsed to the floor. Duane walked to the elevator, pressed the number 3 and grinned as he looked. He found the third floor to be offly quiet. A guard was asleep at the table. Duane crept upto the guard.

The guard stirred a bit, his name tag said Johnny so Duane naturally assumed it was him. He crept upto him and the guard perked up "Hu--" was all he could get out before Duane's solid right fist smacked across his face. Duane grabbed the keycard and smirked.

"Thanks buddy." Duane stood up and turned around, he was faced with two guards facing him, guns pointed at him. "Put the guns away guys, I dont want to hurt you."

Both of them lookedat Duane. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Duane just shook his head, in reality, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with was two more guards, hell he just wanted to kick some TMX and then he wanted to go home and sleep. But these guards were just one more road block in his way. He shrugged simply and looked at them, barely raising his hands an inch. "Come on guys, I'll give you one more chance before I kick both your asses."

The guards werent budging an inch. "We said, put your hands, in the air!"

Duane shrugged, in a haste he raised his hands and drew both his guns, firing at both guards he shot the guns clean our of their hands before they could even react. Duane put his guns away, stepped before them and grabbed ones arm, tossing over his shoulder he kicked him as he hit the groumd, standing back up he elbowed the other guard in the face.

"I told you to leave me be!" He punched the guard out in one punch. Duane cracked his neck and his knuckles and walked to the elevator. "Going up..." he said, walking into the elevator, and pressing the highest button 25, he knew it went higher, he had to find the secret elevator. The door closed and he started going up.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Duane waited in the elevator as it rose to the upper-most floor with public access. He had a keycard for the private elevator, but chances were the whole building was alerted of his presence. The roar of the elevator's ascention was loud, louder than your typical elevator. The doors opened and the good 8 to 10 armed, armoured personel pointing machine guns at the elevator was not a welcoming sight.  
  
"Morning...." Duane said casually. "I think I got the wrong floor.. I'll just be go---."  
  
He was cut off by the one man's step forward and sudden yell of "STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Duane put his hands into the air out of reflex. His two guns showed easily. "Im sorry... I seriously, seriously got the wrong wr, wrong floor!" Trying to pull the scared innocent act off, the fact that he was covered in blood and well, was the confirmed target didnt really help matters any.  
  
The swat member stepped forward and was about two feet away from Duane. "Give me your guns!"  
  
Duane looked. "Take them from me, you fuck."  
  
The swat member stepped forward, Duane grabbed him and his gun and put the gun to the guys head. Smirking. "You shoot me, he gets fucking killed. Trust me, I'll have every single one of you fucks dead before you can even blink."  
  
Another swat member looked. "Let him go... I'll count to three." He held up one finger, this showed the start of his count.  
  
Duane shook his head. He committed a quick count, there was eight of them. This was an incredibly tight spot. But he'd have to be careful, he was determined to go on and he woudlnt let a swat team stop him. He looked "Dont bother counting. You swat fucks have nothing on me. I have more training than you on this left hand on this gun, Dont fuck with me..."  
  
The swat member put up a second hand. "Surrender now... Dont be an idiot." He had his gun pointed firmly at Duane. The room was dimly lit by the florescent lights. Duane pointed his gun in the air and took three shots, suddenly the room was dark as night.  
  
The swat member's turned on the lights on the scopes of their guns. Beams of light poorly illuminated sections of the room. They looked. Duane was nowhere to be found. The swat commander looked "Three groups of three and a group of two. Split up, We gotta take this fuck down, he is wanted specifically by the united states government."  
  
Duane had made a mad dash down the hallway, the upper floor was large and he knew he needed to keep hidden. He didnt know what exactally the swat team was doing there for. But he knew they were not part of the buildings defences. He was a bit curious what was up with this. He didnt do anything to warrant the FBI after him, not for a good 5 years. Not that, that ever stopped the FBI.  
  
He had his guns ready, he heard footsteps, 3 sets of them. He put his guns back in their holsters and waited patiently, on the other side of the doorway. He saw the barrel of the gun. Duane snapped into action, grabbing the barrel of the gun and whapping the swat-guy right in the face with it. Keeping the gun he baseball batted the next Swat-man right across the face with it. Holding the gun pointing it at the next guy.  
  
Duane smirked, He dropped his gun and the swat mans line of sight followed it, Duane took a step forward and kicked the man across the face. Dragging all three men into the room, he locked the door and forced it shut with a chair. He then walked down the hallway, he saw the lights from some of their guns. Two more were coming.  
  
Duane waited, the first man walked passed the corner and didnt even notice him. Until his elbow hit the man right below the jaw. In the neck, practically crushing his throat. Duane barely flinched when the bullet clipped his leg, The leg still came up and clocked the next Swat member right in the face. Duane grabbed their gun... "The hell?" he looked at the rounds.  
  
These arent bullets ....  
  
He could feel his leg going numb as the process ran through his head. These rounds werent for killing. These were stun rounds. He got up and his leg was barel good enough to walk on. He turned the corner before the but end of a gun clocked Duane on the jaw.  
  
The Swat Commander looked at Duane as he cracked his jaw back into place. He realized how much it hurt when he did it. "Ugh... what do you want with me?"  
  
The Commander just smiled under his helmate. "Thats classified information..."  
  
Duane barely had time to react before he felt the 6 or so tranquilizer rounds purge into his upper body. He passed out almost on contact. The swat men picked Duane up and ushered him out of the building. What awaited Duane was unknown to him. His last concious thought, was, 'the fuck?'  
  
Rage looked as the sword was continuing to cut through the wall.. Rage shook his head. "I just want to go home, I want to feel safe. I dont want to fight, but all this shit is PISSING... ME... OFF!!" He got enthrulled in his firey aura. Rage was lit up and ready to go. The sword finally cut a door shape through the wall and Odin kicked his man made hole down.  
  
Rage looked "You!" Odin stepped through the wall, standing tall, allbeit disoriented from his being blasted through a wall but Odin was set, he would not be stopped. Odin charged in soon however he was grabbed by Rage and thrust into the wall. Rage growled and looked at Odin. "Im tired of you, and your little team of 'freedom fighters' trying to ruin my life. Especially when im innocent!"  
  
He threw a punch at Odin but Odin slipped out from under Rage, and Rage's fist was thrust into the wall, going clean through the wall. Leaving a sizable hole in the wall. He pulled his fist out and turned around to Odin. He took a few deep breaths and then charged, like a slight blur he floored his shoulder into Odin and sent him crashing into the wall..  
  
"Impressive...." Odin said as he forced his way upto his feet. He slowly straightened himself and then looked at him through his helmet. He pulled off his cape and layed it on the ground. Then he pulled off his helmate and looked into Rage's eyes with the dark eyes of his own. His face was scarred with the results of being in numerous battles. He shook his head, taking off the arm peices of his armour as well. "But unfortunately, you're messing with the god of thunder here. And God's tend to not bend over as easily as say, Slash did when Duane faught him."  
  
Rage took some deep breaths and shook his head, slowly advancing towards Odin. "I'll tell you one thing I am not, and that's a god." He said now walking in stride, crossing over the room to Odin. "But, one thing that I am. Is this." he said grabbing him by the collar of his armor and pulling him towards him, headbutting him. "AND THATS REALLY PISSED OFF!!" Rage snapped, he headbutted him and then punched Odin. Odin flew through the wall into the next room. Rage's firey aura had nearly trippled. He felt this burning inside of him.  
  
"And that means, even a god, wont stop me from kicking your ass!" He said advancing through the hole in the wall created by Odin's body. He gained ground quickly on the fleeing odin, a foot to the back plate of his armour slowed him to a hault "Where you going all mighty god? Hoping some other thunder god's gonna save you?" He chuckled lightly. "Call me the god of anger, and this can be your judgement day!" he said angrily as he thrusted odin to his feet, punching him across the face with a heavy right.  
  
Odin staggered backwards down the hallway. Rage was laughing as he stalked after him. He got a really sinister feeling about destroying Odin, but either way he didnt care, he was enjoying himself, and getting a personal revenge. "Where you going Odin? Lost your way?"  
  
He ran upto him and turned him around whipping him, literally grabbing him by the arm and throwing him the opposite direction. "Well, its THAT way." he said with a mighty heave. Now stalking Odin was forcing himself to his feet, retreating backwards. He looked "You'll never defeat me."  
  
Rage hated all the doubt, it was like at that moment, all his rage just surged forward. "QUIT IT!" He shot two firey blasts at him from his fists, the blasts hit odin with a mighty thud, the crash of glass could only be heard by Odin's yell as he fell from the upper moreso stories of the building. He walked upto the lege of the building and his firey aura disipated. ".... Fuck you." he said as he fell backwards from exaustion with a mighty thud.  
  
Vincent walked into the room where the isolation chambers were. He looked to Jennifer, there was a large hole in the room and then he noticed the absense of one of the angrier members of the group. "Where's Rage?"  
  
Jennifer shrugged. "Who knows, he threw Odin through that wall, and is probably proceeding to pummel him into a bloody pulp. That guy, sometimes I just dont think he knows his own temper."  
  
Vincent chuckled lightly "Hulk smash?" Jennifer however felt that this was not the time for humor as a one armed, bleeding, relatively pissed off Mystic named Dranzior walked through the first hole in the room created by odin. "Springboard." Jennifer quickly muttered.  
  
Vincent looked. "Huh?" He then nodded, as the image struck his mind. He got down on his hands and knees and Jennifer sprinted at him. Leaping off his back. She drew 3 daggers from her belt and tossed them at Dranzior, all striking him like darts. Then drawing two more, in mid flip then stabbing them into her as she stabbed him into the ground.  
  
"Where's that god damn Deftain?!" She cursed at the now very stabbed Dranzior, who was in a very sudden state of shock, just gasping... as his eyes no longer had the purpley glow of control, they now had their natural green/greyish tint of color. He groaned.  
  
"Ugghh.... " He barely got out words, he had to focus, he was not counting on that but judging on his parties actions he could understand the hostality. "...He was controlings us, I broke it on me, but, everyone else... He killed Vintage. Dont tell... " He couldnt end his sentence before he lost all signs of life. The elder statesmen as far as TMX was concerned breathed his last breath. Jennifer just with drew all her daggers and re-belted them "I'll avenge you." She kissed her fingers and pressed them to Dranzior's forhead.  
  
Standing up and walking through the room she persued Deftain... Vincent ran to the hallway, narrowly escaping being punched by a very aggressive Hurricane who was still attacking the very defencive minded Rayvin, and looked to a very light of breath James Cain. "James, Varnet, whatever you want me to call you. Jennifer just ran after Deftain."  
  
The look on James's face couldnt be described as anything, it was rage, fear and excitement at the same time. "Well dont just stand there! Lets go!" He ran to the room and then looked at one of the two holes in the adjecent walls. As if he knew, he just ran into the one to the left of him and walked over Dranzior's corpse, closely followed by Vincent as he persued after Jennifer.  
  
Rayvin did not have her pinned for long, as she had expertly escaped his pin and was now on the offensive. She glared, her eyes glaring a deep purple. "You wont fight Deftain, until you walk over my cold dead corpse, Rayvin Mitchels."  
  
Rayvin shook his head, drawing his nunchucks. "That, my love, is not an option." He began spinning them around his body, and stood in a typical martial arts stance, waving Hurricane on, she more than oblidged, charging him, aiming a kick at his head.  
  
He whipped his nunchucks around her ankle, twisted them and turned her to the ground, flipping over her he got right back in his stance. "You cannot defeat me, this battle will go on for eons if it has to. I will tirelessly fight you off, I will not harm you!"  
  
Hurricane cackled maniacally as if she could've cared less entirely all together. "Funny, because I'll do everything I can to harm you!" And she thrust out her arms sending a mighty gust of wind after Rayvin that, rarely as it ever happened, caught him off guard. The wind carried him to a door frame that his back was rammed into, wincing as the pain was immense, he was dropped landing on his belly weakly.  
  
"True love is something I will fight for Hurricane. I pray my friends find Deftain before I do, because I will show him no mercy!" He pried himself to his feet and charged her with a blind sprint, leaping off the wall, to its opposite and back and forth, then landing infront of her, tripping her with his nunchucks and then quickly pinning her again. "Stop, please, I dont wish to harm you!"  
  
Hurricane's knee found his groine about as fast as sonic the hedgehog speeds away from danger. A snister smile crept across her face as she noticed the intense look of agony on his. She threw him off of him and sprang to her feet. "Its bout' time you grew some balls boy. Unless of course, I just smashed them to bits."  
  
She walked upto rayvin and and thrust her arms at him, hitting him with a violent hammer of wind that thrust him to the ground, indending the ground below him. She swept her arms forward, clubbing him in the side with that same hammer of wind. Sending him up and onto his back, he winced as it felt like he was being clubbed with a sledgehammer.  
  
"You're foolish Rayvin Mitchels, Deftain will enslave the world, why do you side yourself with the little guy, it will be a hellish future and you just decide to side with the losing side? Deftain will rule with an iron fist, power you could only dream of. Dont be a fool, dont make me crush you out of pure pity."  
  
Rayvin couldn't and didnt believe the words coming out of hurricanes mouth. "...That's not you talking, That's just what Deftain's feeding you. He's a fool." he said slowly taking this opertunity to mount an attack. "And I know you're gonna hurt after this but when you wake up I promise you I'll apologize immensely."  
  
She didnt even have time to say what before he leapt up, and snapped her neck, not breaking it but just such a sudden rush to heave her into unconciousness. He kneeled beside her and then sighed, cradling her up in his arms and just holding her close "Im so sorry!"  
  
Deftain's laugh was heard as Vincent and James approached. A loud groan and sigh from Jennifer as she fell unconcious from Deftains choking spell, just as James and Vincent walked into the room. James glared "You son of a bitch!"  
  
James flew at him and was thrust aside just as easily as Vincent when he had the same plan. Deftain countered with two Telekenetic attacks. "Do you think this was going to be easy? I hope you pray that you can be able to kiss the grime off my boots when I conquer the world."  
  
James blasted at Deftain and this staggered him back. Vincent spun his scythe and then leapt at Deftain to slice and dice him but a thrust of Deftain's arm and Vincent was being pinned to the wall by his own scythe, trying to worm his way out.  
  
"I'll do something involving you and feet alright!" James roared as he charged forth, punching Deftain in the face when he wasnt watching him. James grabbed Deftain, pulled him back up and punched him again "You like it huh? How do you like being punched?" Deftain glared into James's eyes, striking him with the fear of 100 people. "Scared boy?"  
  
James crumpled to his knees in a shreik of horror. But Vincent had finally wormed his way out of his scythe and pulled it out of the wall. "Try scarring a man with no fear!" He said walking upto Deftain and clubbing him with the butt end of his scythe. Tripping him with the bladed end. Deftain's shreik of pain as Vincent struck him. Vincent's eyes were cold as ice, his life he had dealt with too much shit to be scared of a punk like Deftain. "Who's scared now?"  
  
Deftain looked to Vincent, blasting him with a thunderous energy blast into the wall. Deftain got up and smirked slightly at Vincent. "You like that? How does it feel?" he balled his fist, essentially grabbing Vincent's soul it self and began pulling. "To know that in a few moments, you'll be as empty as you like to believe you are, how do you think you're going to feel when you don't even have a soul?"  
  
Vincent was fighting it as valiantly as he could. It felt like his essence its self was being ripped away from him, and he didn't know what he could do to stop it or counter it. Luckily he didnt have to because James was slowly recovering from that panic attack he was suffering. James looked over, he wasnt sure what was going on. But he just glared.  
  
"Hey Deftain... What'd the green beam say to the demented sorceror." Deftain blinked turning around. "Fuck if it mattered... It just kicked his ass!" And with that he blasted Deftain clear into the next room. Vincent took a deep breath as he slowly felt oriented again. James ducked to check on Jennifer who was a bit shaken up but okay.. Vincent got up on his own.  
  
James looked "So... is that it?" Vincent shrugged but blinked, as slowly James was being elevated and choked. "The hell?" Jennifer gasped. "Thats what he did to me!!!" James was trying to pry the invisible hands from his throat as he was being strangled. Vincent looked as Deftain walked back into the room. "DONT YOU GET IT, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!"  
  
A split second decision was made as Vincent swung his scythe and it dug deep into the back of Deftain, causing him to fall to his knees and caugh out blood. Vincent let a small smirk escape his lips "Take that."  
  
James fell to the ground but he soon got upto his feet and walked towards Deftain. Picking him up he looked into his eyes. "Face it... its ove." But Deftain began laughing, slowly from his robe he drew a curved, puple dagger, it glissened in the minimal light.  
  
Jennifer blinked. It all happened so fast. James barely had time to recieve Jennifers warning, "James!" before the blade had been jabbed right into his chest, into his heart. In reflex, James just grabbed Deftains face, and unleashed a huge, galactically so, energy blast, all the stress and all the rage inside him just burst out in the energy blast.  
  
Pedestrians that were wandering the streets at such early hour of the evening were treated as the upper floors of the building, atleast opposite of where the fight was going on was blown apart in a blast of green. Glass shattered and so did Deftain's skull as it practically was turned into a mist due to James's blast. After it ended. Jame's body with the dagger in it, fell weak to the ground, as did the headless body of Deftain.  
  
Jennifer immediately rushed to his side "James!!! Speak to me, are you okay?"  
  
James's reply was weak. "..No." he coughed up some blood, and groaned. "That didnt feel too good." he sighed lightly. Rayvin soon walked into the room, holding Hurricane, he rushed to his side, handing Hurricane to Vincent. "James! Are you alright."  
  
James just smiled. "You know... This moment, I really didnt picture it happening like this." He sighed. "I was hoping i'd be like, I dont know, older than seventy. Maybe break a hip or something."  
  
Rayvin held a hand to his neck. "Your pulse is weakening."  
  
James groaned.. "Remember when I leveled that millitary base..."  
  
Jennifer nodded, hugging him, holding him close. "Yes, you nearly di- oh no.. James no!"  
  
James just sighed. "Exactally... Jennifer, I'll love you.. Forever."  
  
Jennifer was sobbing weakly. "No James, please, please dont die!"  
  
Rayvin as if he'd gone through this a million times, truth was, he'd dealt with Energizer's death, and well, those things happened. He wasn't emotionless but even he was feeling a bit of tears coming on. "Jennifer he's going...."  
  
James sighed, his voice continuously weaker. "I'll tell Lauren... you all said... hi..." His eyes closed slowly, and his body went limp. His pulse stopped and everything kind of stopped. The man Jennfier loved, a leader, a friend. James Cain's body couldn't handle the stress of the energy output of the blast and shut down, for good.  
  
Jennier just cried. Holding his head to her chest, full out crying now. "No... no.. god no!" Rayvin gently hugged Jennifer as she wept for the man she only recently fell in love with. She now knew how James originally felt, when Lauren was ripped away from him so violently, in an act of war. She felt James was ripped away from her, "Its just not fair Ray... not fair."  
  
(One week later)  
  
Jennifer stood over James's casket, which was beside another casket. She was sobbing greatly. Vincent, Rayvin, Hurricane, and Rage all sat in their seats as Jennifer waited to speak. Duane, who hadn't been seen since the event was also presumed dead. So the funeral was for the two of them. Other mutants and mutual friends of both James and Duane we're in attendance.  
  
"James was a hero... A man who inspired everyone, even in the darkest times. He was there to keep us high during the mutant wars, and even when people doubted him. He lead us through that. And he suffered a great loss during that, we all dead. His wife, Lauren Reynolds died during that war, a loss that I dont think James ever really recovered from."  
  
She took a sobbing breath.  
  
"James, even in the worst of times, felt it was his obligation to make sure we were okay, no matter how low the morale was around us. He made damn sure we were good to go. It's not easy doing what we do. And James was just an example of a rare type of leader out there. His heart and spirit will carry on with all of us. And he will watch over us. Along with Lauren, they will make sure we're okay. We'll miss you James."  
  
She sighed and was given a large hug by Rayvin as he stood to speak for Duane.  
  
"Duane Bannts... Some would say he was the worst man on the planet, and many would agree with him. But to me, he was a friend. He helped me realize just how things worked over here. Some would call him violent, or his ethics, unreasonable. But I would say that he was one of the best people in the world."  
  
He sighed lightly, but Hurricane smiled to him from the crowd, this helped Rayvin to finish.  
  
"Duane will be missed by all of us, some because of the way he could always keep a light mood during the most tense and uncalled of times. Others because of the way he worked, Duane, as most all of us know. Was as hitman to put it lightly. And he took his job very seriously. Some would say that he was the best. Others, would say he was imamous for one thing. But one thing he will always be, is a hero."  
  
Numerous people paid their respects over the evening and eventually the caskets of the best friends, Duane Bannt's and James Cain, were buried side by side. Just like they both would've wanted. 


End file.
